


Little angel

by TiaThalita



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Good With Kids, Angel Wings, Asmodeus is the best grandpa, Bad Parent Valentine Morgenstern, De-aged Jace Wayland, Deaged Jace Wayland, F/M, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Jace Wayland, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Jace thinks Werewolves are big puppies, Jocelyn is a terrible mother, Kid Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway is too old for this shit, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Parabatai Bond, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaThalita/pseuds/TiaThalita
Summary: Diante da recusa de Jace em ficar ao seu lado, Valentim decide tomar medidas drásticas para garantir que ele volte a ser o seu filho dedicado e amoroso. Com a ajuda de Madzie, ele consegue literalmente isso e agora o melhor shadowhunter de sua época voltou a ser um menino de cinco aninhos.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Asmodeus & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Juntos como uma família

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Little angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374871) by [TiaThalita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaThalita/pseuds/TiaThalita)



> Eu sei, é clichê... mas eu adoro um clichê :)

Haviam pessoas azaradas e havia Jace Wayland.  
Um Wayland que nem Wayland mais era, ou nunca fora, e sim um Morgenstern.   
Já decidira parar de acompanhar suas mudanças de sobrenome, pois lhe dava dor de cabeça.  
E por isso se focava nos fatos, e o principal fato sobre sua pessoa era que era muito azarado. Muito azarado mesmo.  
Se houvesse uma escala de azar, a sua possivelmente estaria na estratosfera.  
Viu seu falcão de estimação ter o pescoço quebrado por motivo algum, o pai ser queimado vivo e assassinado, tinha uma relacionamento complicado atualmente com seu parabatai, seu pai voltou dos mortos e aparentemente seu pai era o próprio assassino do seu pai (isso ainda lhe dava calafrios) e por fim, para fechar com chave de ouro, descobriu que a garota por quem se apaixonara era na verdade sua irmã.  
É, sua vida não poderia ser mais complicada e traumatizante porque tudo, absolutamente tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer com alguém, sempre acontecia com ele primeiro.   
Era como se houvesse uma conspiração mundial onde todos se sentavam e planejavam os piores jeitos de acabar com a sua vida em tempo recorde. E esse pensamento lhe fez rir.  
— Por que está rindo, princesinha? Estou pegando leve com você? - um dos capangas de seu pai se irritou com sua risada.  
Como resposta, Jace se limitou em cuspir sangue no rosto dele em retaliação. Era infantil, admitia. Mas não havia muito o que pudesse fazer ali em meio a uma surra enquanto estava pendurado por correntes e sem sua estele.  
— Basta! - Valentim ordenou, ao se aproximar do filho e lhe dar uma expressão decepcionada, que atingiu Jace em cheio, apesar dele negar isso até a morte. — Jonathan, Jonathan. Olha o que me obrigada a fazer com você. - Seu pai falou ao acariciar seu rosto antes de soltá-lo. — Eles o deixaram fracos, imprudente e desobediente - E ele não pôde evitar se encolher um pouco, pois sabia as punições que sofreria por não obedecer, e seu corpo já estava exausto -, mas eu vou cuidar disso, Jonathan. Vou desfazer e tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes, filho. Descanse um pouco e se limpe. Nos vemos mais tarde.  
Jace só suspirou aliviado quando sentiu sua runa de cura ser ativada, e em poucos segundos estava dormindo, completamente exausto.  
Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado quando foi acordado por outro capanga que, e um jato frio de mangueira, lhe informou que seu pai o esperava. Vestiu uma muda de roupas secas que e ele lhe foi dada e que consistia em uma camisa de mangas compridas cinza e uma calça surrada que já tinham visto dias melhores. Não havia sapatos ou meias, o que não ajudava em nada no frio.  
Seguiu o capanga, viu seu pai sorrindo enquanto provava um molho vermelho, como fazia quando era pequeno e Jace lhe deixava orgulhoso. Era um prêmio.  
— Jonathan! - Seu pai lhe cumprimentou feliz. — Prove isso aqui e me diga se não está divino.  
— Não acredito que acha que pode me comprar com uma merda de um espaguete. - Chiou e se afastou. Congelou quando viu seu pai estreitando os olhos.  
— Isso não é jeito de falar em frente na frente das visitas, Jonathan. Ainda mais quando a visita é uma criança impressionável. - Valentim ralhou com o filho, antes de sorrir docemente para a pequena feiticeira que estava sentada à mesa, tomando um enorme milkshake. — Essa é a Madzie, minha nova amiga. - Valentim a apresentou e Jace sentiu um enorme cubo de gelo no estômago porque agora não era mais só ele que seria punido. E conhecia seu pai o suficiente para reconhecer, agora na fase adulta, de que ele não era companhia para qualquer criança.  
— O que ela está fazendo aqui?  
— Viu, Madzie? Isso é o que eu comentei antes sobre o meu filho. Ele não consegue apreciar que nossa família esteja reunida novamente. Não entende o quanto isso é precioso, mas você entende não é? - Valentim falou e abraçou a menina, com um sorriso enorme. — Se me ajudar a trazer meu filho de volta como combinamos, eu te ajudo a trazer a sua vovó também.  
Jace tentou correr, mas não conseguiu antes de ver a menina sorrir com suas pequenas mãos começarem brilhando. E em poucos segundos, uma dor alucinante percorreu todo o seu corpo.  
Era como se estivesse sendo prensado, espremido.   
Tudo girou e quando finalmente parou, Jace vomitou o pouco que comeu no dia anterior e teria ido ao chão se seu pai não tivesse lhe segurado.  
— Que bagunça você fez, Jonathan. - Seu pai reclamou, e o colocou sentado à mesa, de frente à menina, que torceu o nariz para o cheiro ruim do vômito e o fez sumir com uma mexida de mão.  
Seu pai então começou a servir os dois, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e só então Jace passou a notar as diferenças no local. Em como tudo parecia diferente. maior.  
A menina Madzie não parecia tão pequena. Pelo contrário até, parecia maior que ele próprio. Seu pai então virava um gigante. Quando olhou para suas próprias mãos, ele entendeu: não era que tudo parecia maior, e sim ele que parecia pequeno demais.  
— O que você fez? - perguntou à meninas com um fio de voz, e se encolheu quando sentiu a mão do pai na sua nuca.  
— Agora estamos juntos novamente, Jonathan. Como uma família.


	2. Memórias ao vento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace se acostuma à vida no navio

Fazia muito tempo que Jace não se sentia assim tão desesperado e com medo.   
E era incrivelmente estranho que se lhe perguntassem há uma semana como tinha sua infância ele teria afirmado com todas as letras que tinha sido ótima, apesar de dura. E que seu pai só o ensinava a ser forte.   
Porém, agora era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo novamente. Todo o abuso, a manipulação, as punições, só que vistas pelo ponto de vista de um adulto. Um adulto preso no corpo inútil de uma criança!  
Não conseguia correr, nem se esconder. Era um alvo fácil, e era tão fácil acertá-lo.   
Não tinha perdido nenhuma das suas runas, mas o seu corpo era tão minúsculo e frágil que não conseguia ativar nenhuma delas com exceção da de cura (graças ao bom Anjo). Todas as outras he causavam uma dor terrível, com exceção da runa parabatai, que jazia inerte.  
Ao pousar a mão sobre ela, não pôde evitar cogitar se Alec estava procurando-o ou não, ou se havia sentido o que lhe ocorrera. Talvez com a ajuda de Magnus tivesse alguma chance de voltar ao normal.  
Era sua última chance, porque Madzie não tinha a mínima intenção de ajudá-lo e ainda achava que ele era nada mais que um novo amiguinho mal-criado que seria colocado na linha depois de uns castigos.  
Tinha ímpetos de socar a menina até que ela o transformasse de volta, mas tentava se conter. Afinal, era só uma criança. Uma criança super perigosa e letal, mas ainda assim uma criança.  
Não podia negar que o método do seu pai era eficaz porque mesmo com a sua consciência adulta, que parecia lhe escapar cada dia mais, ele se via cada vez querendo agradá-lo e não ser punido.   
Era um soldado, mas era difícil aguentar tudo com um corpinho daqueles. Seu corpo implorava por comida, então o castigo de ficar em jejum por um dia inteiro não era algo que gostaria de repetir tão cedo, mas infelizmente esse era um dos preferidos do seu pai. Castigos físicos também não eram raros, mas nunca eram dados na frente da menina, pois Valentim não queria acabar com a frágil aliança que tinham.  
E por isso, lá estava ele, brincando de tomar chá com umas bonecas e uma feiticeira mirim, perto das vistas do pai.  
— Mais chá? - ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. Estava extremamente feliz com suas bonecas, e pouco ligava para os gemidos de dor que vinham do fundo do navio.  
Sonsa.  
— Claro. - Aceitou decidido a acabar com aquela brincadeira chata. Precisava chocá-la.  
Assim que fingiu beber o líquido, fingiu engasgar.  
— Você me envenenou! Por quê? Por quê?! - E caiu dramaticamente com uma careta e a língua para fora.  
Ela hesitou por exato um segundo.  
— Oh, não. Doutor, vamos salvá-lo. - A menina falou para o macaco de pelúcia inerte, que caiu assim que ela levantou rápido.  
Jace abriu um dos olhos devagar quando não escutou mais nenhum barulho, só para ser atacado por cócegas.  
— Para, sua pirralha! — Pediu, rindo sem parar.   
— Ele está vivo! É um milagre!  
— Para, já revivi. - levantou e saiu correndo, sendo seguido pela menina que não parava de lhe fazer cócegas.  
Sem pensar ele se escondeu atrás do pai, e foi prontamente recebido e protegido.  
— Sosseguem os dois. Está quase na hora do jantar.  
Sentiu as mãos do pai passando pelo seu cabelo, viu o sorriso em seu rosto e isso o deixou feliz.  
De mãos dadas com Valentim, não se deu conta de que esquecera até o motivo de estragar a brincadeira.  
E nem de que sua vida adulta simplesmente sumira de sua mente.


	3. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot põe seu plano de fuga em prática.

Dot observava as duas crianças, incluindo a pequena feiticeira a quem tinha sido incumbida de treinar, e seu coração apertou ao ver o menino loirinho.  
Era fato de que feiticeiros não eram fãs de shadowhunters, havia uma animosidade entre as duas espécies há séculos, mas esse era um caso diferente.  
O garoto tinha sido brutalmente transformado em uma criança.   
Tais transformações não eram tão incomuns assim. Ela tinha conhecimento de casos de serviços prestados por feiticeiros nesse sentido, mas todos feitos com cautela e não simplesmente em questão de segundos.   
O que Madzie fez foi um choque para o corpo do menino, e era um milagre que algo não tivesse dado errado.  
— Ei, está tudo bem? - perguntou numa voz baixa ao menino que parecia triste e não participava da brincadeira.  
Ele só a olhou e continuou calado. Não parecia ser de muitas palavras.  
— Sente alguma dor? - quis se certificar apesar de que se o menino simplesmente não explodiu em milhares de pedaços quando foi transformado, e não teve convulsões era um bom sinal.  
Ele levou a mão ao peito, mas não respondeu. Se aproximou da grade da cela que os separava, observando.  
— Você foi uma má menina?  
E aquilo a chocou.  
— Você já foi um menino mau e ficou preso?  
— Já.   
— Bom, isso é uma pena. Ninguém deveria ficar preso. - Comentou, e sorriu quando viu o menino concordar. — Por que está segurando seu peito? Ele dói?  
O menino só a encarou.  
— O meu dói às vezes. É normal. Acontece quando sentimos falta de algo.  
Ele pareceu pensativo.  
— O que são todas essas runas no seu corpo? Tem a bastante tempo? - cutucou, tentando fazê-lo lembrar.  
O menino deu de ombros.  
— Não lembro.  
— Isso não é muito normal, não é? Dizem que elas doem quando são aplicadas.  
— Não senti nada. - Falou orgulhoso.  
— Aposto que você não sabe o que a maior parte delas faz.  
— Sei sim. Essa é de cura. - Levantou a blusa para mostrar.  
— E essa aqui, você sabe qual é? - apontou para a runa parabatai, e ele pareceu murchar. — Essa é uma runa parabatai. É o maior tipo de vínculo que pode existir. Você é muito sortudo em ter uma dessas.  
— Sortudo?  
— Sim, não é todo mundo que divide a alma com alguém.   
— Não quero dividir minha alma. Eu preciso dela! - Falou horrorizado, fazendo-a rir.  
— Isso é algo bom. Dividir uma mesma alma quer dizer que os dois sentem as mesmas coisas. É como… ter o melhor amigo sempre por perto. Qualquer um com um parabatai fica mais forte e mais feliz.  
— Sério?  
— Claro. Eu poderia ir encontrar o seu, mas estou presa aqui. Você entende, não é?  
Ele mordeu os lábios e cruzou os braços. Era o exemplo da pessoa pensativa, e de nada lembrava o rapaz rude que ela vira dias antes provocando e sendo surrado por alguns membros do Círculo, a mando de Valentim.  
— Se eu te tirar daí, você vai contar para o meu pai?  
Ela sabia que se aceitasse a ajuda do menino, ela o colocaria em risco caso ele fosse descoberto, mas com sorte ela voltaria com reforços antes mesmo que alguém suspeitasse.  
— Será um segredo nosso. - Ela deu o dedinho para o menino como uma promessa. Ele só a olhou sem entender e balançou a cabeça.  
— Você estranha, moça.  
Daí então lhe explicou como distrair Madzie para que ela não percebesse quando ela usasse magia.  
— Tá com você. - Ele bateu no braço da menina e começou a correr. E não demorou para ser seguido por Madzie.  
Quando ambos estavam longe, e os capangas que faziam a ronda distraídos, Dot usou sua magia e abriu o cadeado, fez um portal e num piscar de olhos estava longe dali.  
Magnus quase engasgou com seu martini quando um portal se abriu no meio de sua sala.   
Quando Dot saiu do portal, esgotada, deu de cara com um feiticeiro surpreso e várias armas apontadas por Shadowhunters.  
— Dot! Meus Deus. Achei que estivesse morta. - Clary foi a primeira a parecer se recuperar e correu para abraçá-la.  
Seus olhos marejados foram a última coisa que viu antes de perder a consciência.


	4. Promessas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco do que se passou com Alec durante o feitiço de Madzie em Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não está betada.

Alec Lightwood era exemplar em tudo o que fazia.  
Seguia todas as regras, era aplicado, estudioso, e destinado a uma carreira promissora.  
Ou assim parecia até que Jace foi sequestrado pelo próprio pai.  
Vê-lo simplesmente desaparecer pelo portal sem poder fazer nada e sentir, durante os dias que se seguiram, toda a dor e terror através da runa que os unia era desconcertante.  
A única coisa que o deixava, até certo, tranquilo era que o fato de ainda sentir alguma dor pela runa lhe dava a certeza de que Jace ainda estava vivo.  
E isso lhe dava um pouco mais de tempo até que conseguissem encontrar alguma pista que os levassem ao seu paradeiro.  
Isso até uma dor alucinante lhe queimar o corpo inteiro.  
Foi tão repentina, que não conseguiu segurar o grito, ao cair no chão se encolhendo.  
Era terrível. Parecia que estava sendo espremido, amassado. Seus órgãos pareciam que iriam explodir!  
A dor era tão grande que os sons se misturavam, e as cores simplesmente sumiram das suas vistas.  
Sentia o corpo flutuando quando a dor foi amenizando.  
Não sabia dizer se estava ainda no instituto, ou se tinha morrido.  
Seu corpo não parecia responder.  
Sequer sentia seus membros!  
Depois de algum tempo, e não sabia dizer o quanto, sentiu que seu corpo era levantado. Alguém apoiava a parte de cima do seu tronco e sua cabeça.  
Um barulho infernal lhe atacava os ouvidos. Um zunido irritante.  
Demorou um tempo até perceber que era alguém lhe perguntando algo. Não conseguia distinguir o quê. A voz lhe parecia embolada.  
Tentou dizer isso, mas sua boca parecia que estava cheia de algodão.  
Ainda tentou prestar atenção no que a voz tentava lhe dizer, mas tudo parecia cada vez mais longe.  
Talvez se fechasse os olhos por alguns minutos, ajudasse. Não ajudou.  
Acordou dias depois numa cama confortável demais para ser a sua. E pela quantidade de glitter nos lençóis tinha uma boa ideia a quem ela pertencia.  
Corou ao pensar que a primeira vez naquela cama, não tinha sido como planejado.  
Decidiu se levantar, e procurar o dono da casa.  
Sentou-se na beira da cama quando sua cabeça girou. Devia estar deitado há muito tempo.  
Quando tudo parou de girar se levantou com cuidado e foi desbravar a casa.  
Ficou um tanto surpreso quando viu sua irmã e Clary sentadas à mesa, tomando um café. Pareciam exaustas.  
Antes que pudesse perguntar algo, foi interrompido.  
— Espero que tenha ficado bom. Não é como se pudesse provar e tudo mais. - Simon comentou ao adentrar a sala com um prato de panquecas numa das mãos. — Ow, você acordou! - Deu um sorriso gigante, fazendo Alec fazer uma careta e dar um passo instintivo para trás.  
— Se sente melhor? - Isabelle perguntou  
Sem pensar, levou a mão à sua runa parabatai. Não sentia dor mais, mas um misto de felicidade e apreensão. Era estranho.  
Algo tinha acontecido à Jace, só não sabia o que era.  
— O que aconteceu? O que eu perdi? Onde está o Magnus? - perguntou ao se sentar à mesa e esfregar os olhos. Quando parou, viu que um prato com panquecas extremamente cheirosas tinha lhe sido servido.  
Sua barriga roncou quando sentiu aquele cheiro delicioso e tentou não corar demais quando percebeu que os demais ouviram com clareza o barulho. Simon só sorriu novamente e lhe deu um talher.  
— Você não lembra? Caiu no meio do centro de operações do instituto gritando. - Clary respondeu.  
— Dã. - Retrucou mal-humorado, fazendo a irmã segurar o riso. — Como vim parar aqui?  
— Nós chamamos o Magnus depois que você ficou inconsciente por mais de um dia e não tínhamos ideia do que tinha lhe acontecido. Aí acabamos vindo pra cá.  
— Fácil assim? A Clave aprovou a ajuda de um feiticeiro e ainda deixou sairmos? Mesmo em quarentena?  
Viu que sua irmã pareceu sem graça.  
— Talvez eles não saibam exatamente que saímos. - Clary comentou.  
— Saíram sem autorização? Não acredito! Izzy!  
— O que devíamos fazer, Alec? Deixar você morrer?!  
— Tenho certeza de que não é para tanto.  
— Era para tanto sim, Alexander. Você ficou quase uma semana em coma, e quase lhe perdemos nos primeiros dias. - Magnus rebateu ao se jogar em uma das cadeiras sem sua usual graça. — Obrigado, Sheldon. - Agradeceu quando foi servido.  
Alec não sabia nem o que falar. Magnus parecia exausto. Seu cabelo estava caído na testa e não estava usando maquiagem. Parecia incrivelmente jovem.  
— A quantidade de magia crua em você era absurda. Fazia séculos que eu não via algo assim. Tanto poder. - Parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. — O fato de você estar vivo é um milagre, tenha certeza disso.  
— O que me atacou?  
— Nada. O ataque não foi em você.  
— Foi no Jace.  
— É realmente tão esperto quanto bonito. - Piscou sacana, fazendo-o ruborizar.  
— E quanto ao paradeiro do Jace? Conseguiriam alguma coisa?  
— Infelizmente não. - Isabelle lamentou.  
— Mas tem que ter algo que possamos fazer. Talvez um rastreamento parabatai?  
— De jeito algum. - Negou Magnus. — Você está fraco demais, e se você está assim, o loirinho deve estar ainda pior. - Argumentou. — Um rastreamento desses poderia colocar não só a sua vida, mas a dele também em jogo.  
— É um risco.  
— Não um que valha a pena! - Clary se alterou.  
— Não finja que está preocupada comigo.  
— Não com você, com certeza.  
— Parem com isso, pessoal. Estamos todos do mesmo lado.  
— Shelby está certo. Não temos tempo para isso, crianças.  
— Nem tempo e nem nada!  
— Acalme-se, Alexander.  
— Me acalmar? Nós estamos aqui enquanto ele está lá. Vai saber o que aquele psicopata está fazendo?!  
— Alexander, você estar aqui é provavelmente o motivo dele ainda estar vivo. Então não se sinta inútil.  
— O quê? Do que está falando?  
— Do seu elo com ele, Alexander. Você sentiu, e graças a isso eu consegui ordenar, se é que posso chamar disso, a magia através de você. Sem isso, vocês possivelmente teriam explodido. - Explicou com sinceridade, chocando os presentes.  
— Tentaram explodi-lo? - Alec levou as mãos à cabeça, enquanto seus olhos marejaram.  
— Não acho que essa tenha sido a intenção, meu querido. Mas quem o fez certamente não é treinado o suficiente para o que tentou fazer.  
— E o que tentaram fazer exatamente?  
— Algum tipo de transmutação. De que tipo, eu não tenho ideia. A magia era caótica demais. Não é algo que eu já tenha encontrado.  
— Algum demônio?  
— Não. Algum feiticeiro inconsequente que não tive o prazer de conhecer. Forte, mas não maligno.  
— Fazer algo assim não parece ser algo que uma pessoa boa faria. - Clary comentou sarcástica e Simon concordou piamente.  
— Mas aí é que está. Não senti qualquer má intenção ali. Talvez um pouco de traquinagem.  
— Traquinagem? - Isabelle estranhou.  
— Talvez o loirinho tenha irritado algum feiticeiro jovem e sofreu as consequências.  
— Ou talvez esteja sendo torturado! - Alec retrucou.  
— E você quer que eu faça o quê, Alexander? Não é minha culpa que ele tenha sido sequestrado.  
— Ele foi para nos salvar! Você devia nos ajudar a achá-lo.  
— Eu? Eu não tenho que fazer nada. Talvez vocês shadowhunters devessem usar mais a cabeça e não tentar ser um mártir sempre!  
— Não fale assim com ele, Magnus. Ele acabou de acordar.  
— Só ele?! - se irritou e não conseguiu manter o glamour de seus olhos, fazendo-a recuar.  
— Não é isso. Somos gratos pela ajuda. Mas tente entender. Jace é nosso irmão, e já passou por muita coisa. Ele não merece isso.  
Ele só a olhou e pareceu se acalmar. Respirou fundo e seu glamour voltou.  
— Eu entendo, mas entendam que não tenho a mínima obrigação de ajudar. Ajudo por consideração a você. - Esclareceu, olhando para Alec. — Farei de tudo para encontrá-lo e ajudar, mas o que o destino reserva a ele não é minha responsabilidade. Quem aceita um martini? - mudou totalmente de assunto, ao ver o clima pesado que se instalar no ambiente e as expressões culpadas dos jovens.  
— Magnus, eu s… - Alec começou a falar, mas foi interrompido quando um portal se abriu no meio da sala.  
Magnus quase engasgou com o susto, mas largou o copo quando viu que quem passou pelo portal, e no mesmo instante Clary e Isabelle apontaram suas lâminas serafim para a intrusa. Até mesmo Simon apontava um garfo na direção da recém-chegada.  
— Dot! Meus Deus. Achei que estivesse morta. - Clary foi a primeira a parecer se recuperar e correu para abraçá-la.  
— O que fizeram com você, minha amiga? - Magnus perguntou ao correr ao seu encontro ao ver que ela tinha desmaiado.  
Observou as inúmeras veias azuladas e saltadas pelo seu corpo, assim como as marcas de picadas, e sem tardar, a levou para o sofá e foi preparar uma poção para desintoxicá-la do que quer que houvesse tomado.  
Quando ela acordou algumas horas depois, todos estavam a sua volta, atentos, e Magnus segurava suas mãos entre as dele.  
— Eu dormi? - perguntou horrorizada.  
— Ainda está fraca, querida.  
— Eu não posso dormir.  
— Dot querida.  
— Não, Magnus. Eu preciso levá-los lá.  
— Não está em condições de fazer nada agora. Sua magia está fraca ainda.  
— Você não entende, Magnus. Eu prometi que voltava ao garoto. Se eu não voltar para tirá-lo de lá, ele vai se encrencar.  
— Que garoto, Dot? - Clary perguntou sem entender.  
— O filho dele, Jonathan.  
— Jace?! Ele está bem?  
— Estava quando saí, mas provavelmente não por muito tempo.  
— Jace é forte e sabe se defender. - Isabelle disse, tentando convencer a si mesma disso.  
— Não, não. Ele é só um menino. Madzie o transformou numa criança.  
— Então esse foi o tipo de transmutação que ela fez. Isso não é bom. - Magnus comentou.  
— Não acho que ela soubesse o que estava fazendo, ela só fez o que ele a obrigou. Ela é só uma criança também. Ele me fez treiná-la porque queria uma feiticeira fiel a ele, mas eu não a ensinei a fazer isso.  
— Ele é uma criança agora? - Simon parecia totalmente descrente.  
— Sim. Bem pequena. Parece ter uns três, quatro anos no máximo.  
— Você não sabe?  
— Não, eu não perguntei. Não é como se eu e Valentim ficássemos batendo papo. Só me certifiquei de que estava vivo, porque realmente achei que ele iria morrer. Era para ter morrido.  
— Por que diz isso, Dorothea?  
— Ele estava brilhando quando eu cheguei, Magnus! Achei que ele fosse explodir.  
— Então, o que estamos esperando? - Clary os apressou.  
— Não podemos ir assim, Clarissa. Já faz horas que Dorothea chegou. A esse hora eles já sabem que ela fugiu e estarão nos esperando. Não será só entrar e sair.  
— Precisamos de um plano. - Isabelle concordou.  
— Precisamos de reforços. Isabelle e eu vamos para o instituto, deixá-los a par da situação. Você e Simon ficam aqui de guarda. - Apontou para Clary. — Vocês dois procurem descansar. Assim que conseguir reforços, aviso e invadimos. Combinado? - Alec perguntou a Magnus, que lhe sorriu.  
Alec então suspirou aliviado e lhe puxou para um beijo rápido e lhe deu um abraço.  
— Obrigado por tudo. - Disse no ouvido do feiticeiro.

***  
E a previsão de Magnus realmente estava certa. Valentim os esperava com seu exército, com sangue nos olhos.  
A fuga da feiticeira tinha atrapalhado os seus planos. Não só perdeu uma instrutora para Madzie, mas a confiança da menina que o viu explodindo com o filho.  
Ela agora o olhava assustada, e em nada lembrava a menina alegre de antes.  
Não tinha sido sua culpa.  
Quando viu pelas câmeras o filho facilitando a fuga da feiticeira não pensou duas vezes em puni-lo.  
Talvez tivesse exagerado na força por agora ele ser uma criança, mas uma coisa era fato: ele não mais o desobedeceria.  
— Vai ser um bom garoto agora, Jonathan? - perguntou ao se abaixar na altura do filho, e levantou seu rosto com o dedo para examiná-lo.  
Os hematomas que deixara no menino ainda estavam todos lá. Não tinha permitido que aplicassem nenhuma runa de cura.  
O lado esquerdo do rosto do menino estava tão inchado que seu olho sequer abria. Apertou o hematoma, fazendo o menino gemer. Secou sua lágrima com carinho como o pai amoroso que era.  
— Sim. - O menino respondeu amedrontado, por fim.  
— Sim o quê? - segurou o rosto com força, fazendo-o chorar.  
— Sim, senhor. - Corrigiu.  
— Isso mesmo, filho. - E o abraçou.


	5. Ao resgate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, o time de resgate de Jace o encontra.

Conseguir reforços tinha sido mais trabalhoso do que imaginou.  
Após uma conversa exaustiva com Victor Aldertree — o atual responsável pelo Instituto de Nova York — Alec finalmente conseguiu um pequeno números de shadowhunters disponibilizados pelo instituto para sua operação, porém com objetivos distintos dos seus.  
Enquanto ele e seus poucos aliados iriam em busca de Jace, seu parabatai, os outros iriam numa caçada onde os alvos Valentim e Jace, poderiam ser entregues à Clave vivos ou mortos.  
Imaginando que algo assim aconteceria, Alec se certificou em não comentar o que de fato acontecera com Jace à bordo do navio, deixando de fora detalhes do que realmente se passou.  
E sem mais delongas, entrou em contato com Magnus e marcaram de começar a operação dali uma hora, saindo do centro de operações.  
Quando saíram do portal, diretamente no navio, foram recebidos por um exército recém formado de shadowhunters e aberrações provenientes dos experimentos de Valentim.  
Era uma cena caótica e violenta, mas Alec não tinha tempo para desperdiçar com a massa. Precisava encontrar seu irmão e parabatai Jace, já que agora no navio conseguia senti-lo perto e ferido.  
Sua runa o levou diretamente aos dois, e seu sangue ferveu quando viu que o menino estava sendo colocado numa jaula pelo próprio pai.  
Não conseguia ouvir o que Valentim falava ao menino, devido à distância, mas tinha certeza de que boa coisa não era pela expressão amedrontada do menino.  
E naquele curto instante decidiu não se preocupar com a Clave e se escondeu para que Valentim saísse sem o ver, certamente preocupado com a invasão. Depois que teve a certeza de que poderia resgatar o menino, ele se aproximou da jaula.  
— Jace. - Chamou o menino que se encolheu do lado oposto da jaula quando o viu, certamente não o reconhecendo. — Eu vim buscar você.  
Travou a mandíbula quando viu o rosto machucado do menino, que parecia minúsculo e extremamente vulnerável.  
Abriu a jaula e tentou alcançá-lo, mas o menino se encolhia na direção oposta, tentando se afastar o máximo possível. Parecia com medo.  
— Vamos, Jace. Não temos muito tempo.  
— Não!  
Sem tempo para discutir com o menino, ele o puxou e literalmente arrancou da pequena jaula. Foi uma cena perturbadora, ele puxando o irmão, e o menino segurando com todas as forças nas grades e se debatendo e gritando.  
— Sossega, Jace.  
— Não! Não! Me solta, me solta!  
— Jace! - Ralhou com o menino, ao tentar soltar sua mão que voltava para a jaula cada vez que ele a soltava.  
— Alec! Cadê vocês?  
— Aqui, Izzy!  
— Alec! Graças ao anjo.  
— Me ajuda aqui, Izzy.  
— Esse é ele?! - perguntou ao segurar as mãos do menino e impedi-lo de agarrar novamente a grade. — Nós temos que ir, Alec. O navio está afundando.  
— E Valentim?  
— Escapou. Tem mais alguém vivo aqui? - cogitou, olhando as celas com inúmeros submundanos executados.  
— Não tenho certeza.  
— Vai com ele. Eu vou checar aqui e já encontro vocês. Magnus está esperando por vocês.  
E lá foi Alec com sua carga que ainda se debatia, tentando escapar.  
Quando Magnus os avistou, lançou um feitiço no menino que perdeu os sentidos, não chamando mais atenção dos outros shadowhunters, e abriu um portal para que Alec saísse de lá.  
Alec levou Jace diretamente à enfermaria, devido aos seus ferimentos. Porém, assim que chegou lá, foi recepcionado por Aldertree que o esperava com guardas.  
— Sr. Lightwood. - Cumprimentou-o com falsa polidez. — Imaginávamos que se afastaria dos demais com o senhor Morgenstern.  
— Wayland. - Corrigiu sem pensar.  
— Aonde ele está, senhor Lightwood?  
— Aqui. - Respondeu, indicando a criança ferida. Sabia que não tinha opção agora que tinha sido pego.  
O chefe do instituto pareceu desconcertado por um instante, assim como os guardas, mas se recuperou logo.  
— Isso é algum tipo de piada, Sr. Lightwood? Está acobertando a fuga de um procurado pela Clave?  
— Não, é exatamente isso. Aquele louco de algum jeito fez isso. Com que intuito, eu não sei. - Explicou, depositando o pequeno corpo na maca do leito.  
— E você não sabia nada a respeito disso?  
— Não, senhor. Só havia sido informado que havia sofrido tortura.  
— E sabia exatamente onde achá-lo?  
— Minha runa o levou diretamente a ele.  
— Ele estava simplesmente esperando lá? Com um laço de presente? É realmente o que quer que eu acredite, Sr. Lightwood?  
— Não, claro que não. Eu senti que ele estava sofrendo através da runa parabatai, e o achei dentro de uma jaula pequena, junto com submundanos executados. A Izzy ficou para checar se há algum sobrevivente entre eles.  
Teve uma vontade absurda de sorrir quando viu que o chefe ficou sem reação diante do relato, e agora observava o menino que ainda dormia.  
— O que está esperando, enfermeiro? Ajude o menino. - Ordenou ao ver os inúmeros hematomas no rosto da criança que ainda não tinha recebido cuidados.  
— Tem certeza de que é ele? - Raj olhava atentamente para o menino.  
— Sim, ele ainda tem a runa parabatai. Assim como as outras.  
— Por que ele fez isso com o próprio filho?! Jace era um dos melhores que tínhamos.  
— Tenho certeza de que descobriremos assim que pegarmos seu depoimento.  
— Depoimento de uma criança?! - Alec se alterou.  
— Certamente, Sr. Lightwood. Ele esteve por duas semanas com o nosso principal procurado. Deve ter informações importantes que possamos usar. - Aldertree explicou a contragosto. — Acorde-o.  
Assim que as runas de cura começaram a fazer efeito, o menino foi retomando a consciência, e ficou tenso assim que viu todos ao redor da maca.  
Quando Alec fez menção de se aproximar, o menino se afastou sentando-se tenso e encolhido, o mais distante que conseguiu de todos. Parecia fazer um esforço para parecer o menor possível.  
— Jace? - Alec o chamou, mas o menino só o olhava sem entender.  
Aldertree, pensando que o menino estava fazendo corpo mole, decidiu tomar a frente.  
— VOCÊ ESTÁ ENTENDENDO O QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO? - perguntou num tom alto, e bem pausadamente.  
O menino inclinou a cabeça para o lado e levantou uma sobrancelha, com um sorrisinho irônico.  
— Meu pai diz que somente os idiotas gritam sem motivo.  
E se havia alguma dúvida de que aquele menino era Jace, naquele momento ela sumiu.  
— Acha isso engraçado, senhor Morgenstern?  
— Esse é o meu pai.  
— E você.  
— Não sou o meu pai. Eu sou o Jonathan. - O menino explicou sem entender o que o adulto queria. — Você é estranho.  
Victor Aldertree passou as mãos pelo rosto, claramente cansado da falta de cooperação da criança.  
— Há algum problema com ele? - inquiriu ao enfermeiro.  
— Não. Tirando os hematomas de quando chegou, ele parece muito bem para uma criança de três anos.  
— Eu tenho cinco! - O menino corrigiu, indignado por terem achado que ele era mais novo.  
— Nesse caso, ele parece bem menor do que deveria na curva de crescimento dessa idade. - Comentou, e logo Aldertree o chamou para um canto da sala, de certo para lhe encher de perguntas ou pedir testes para o menino.  
— E em todas. Sempre foi um nanico. - Raj comentou para o outro shadowhunter, mas todos ouviram, deixando-o sem graça.  
— Não sou nanico, seu malvado.  
— Não é alto.  
— E você é feio! - Retrucou, causando uma crise de riso no indiano.  
— Ele realmente é uma criança. Que fofinho.  
— Para com isso Raj. - Alec pediu ao ver que Jace estava com os olhos marejados e apertava os lábios.  
— Ah, Alec. Fala sério. Olha isso. Ele é minúsculo. - Comentou, brincando com os cabelos do menino, que se esquivou do toque. — Não seja assim. Não precisa ficar arredio assim. Ninguém gosta de garotos ruins. - Terminou, fazendo o menino arregalar os olhos com medo e começar a chorar.  
— Caramba, Raj. Parece que tem cinco anos também. - Alec, reclamou com o colega. — Jace, olha pra mim. - Alec tentou acalmar o menino quando novos membros do time de resgate de Jace chegaram na enfermaria.  
Magnus pareceu confuso pelo motivo do choro.  
— Meu nome é Jonathan!  
— Esse é ele? - Simon perguntou chocado. — Caramba.  
— Jonathan. Ninguém vai te fazer mal aqui.  
— Vai sim. Meu pai me avisou sobre vocês.  
— Sr. Lightwood, se afaste por favor. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, está detido até segunda ordem em nome da Clave.  
— O quê?! Ele é uma criança! — Izzy falou indignada.  
— Ele parece uma criança, senhorita Isabelle. Ainda não sabemos isso ao certo, e para isso, ele será detido para testes.  
— Você quer dizer usá-lo de cobaia. - Clary rebateu, com cara de nojo.  
— Não há necessidade de causar mais traumas à criança. Eu posso dizer, com total certeza, que Jace Wayland…  
— Morgenstern. — Corrigiu Aldertree.  
— ...foi alvo de um feitiço muito mal feito. - Magnus continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. — Estou há menos de três metros dele e ainda consigo sentir o resquício de magia em seu corpo daqui.  
— Isso não prova que ele realmente é uma criança.  
— Bom, ele foi, basicamente, encolhido, por falta de termo melhor. Seu corpo ainda tem a mesma idade de antes, não se engane.  
— A-há.  
— Porém — Magnus se aproximou do menino que tentou se afastar, mas foi segurado por Alec, e lhe examinou mais atentamente —, com o corpo revertido para uma aparência mais nova, suas memórias devem ter sido afetadas.  
— O que quer dizer com isso, feiticeiro? Ele tem amnésia? Conveniente.  
— Claro que não, shadowhunter. Um corpo de aparência de três anos…  
— Cinco! Eu tenho cinco. - Jace corrigiu, fungando com a mão no olho.  
Magnus teve que se segurar para não lhe apertar as bochechas.  
— Sr. Bane!  
— Ah sim. — Continuou a falar depois de um floreio com as mãos. — Um enorme corpo de aparência de cinco anos — frisou, piscando para o menino que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso — só suporta determinada quantidade de informação. Imagine o seguinte: uma pessoa evolui aos poucos e vai aprendendo a formular cada vez mais pensamentos complexos. Primeiro aprendemos a falar, andar, escrever e só depois a correr, ler, brincar. É todo um processo, entende?  
— Um processo?  
— Sim. E o dele foi ao contrário. De o quê? Vinte? - perguntou a idade a Alec, que fez um sinal de mais ou menos com a mão. — De vinte anos, ele pulou para cinco. Um corpo de cinco anos não comporta as informações que o de vinte guardava. É coisa demais.  
— Eu vou chamar a minha mãe. - Clary comentou, não gostando nem um pouco do andamento daquela conversa.  
— Ele esqueceu tudo?!  
— Não consigo afirmar assim do nada. Precisaria examiná-lo melhor.  
— Ótimo.  
— Que bom. Então irei levá-lo, e assim que tiver algo, lhe procuro.  
— Acho que me entendeu errado, Sr. Bane. Ele fica aqui. Está detido em nome da Clave. Afinal, não podemos ter uma criança desamparada correndo por aí com um louco á solta.  
— Ele não está sozinho! Nós o acolhemos há dez anos. Ele é um Lightwood em tudo, menos no nome. - Izzy retrucou na hora.  
— É nosso irmão. - Alec a apoiou. — Nós cuidamos dos nossos.  
— Na verdade, ele é irmão da Clary. - Simon comentou sem pensar, e Aldertree sorriu triunfante.  
— Exatamente. Irmão de Clarissa Morgenstern, e como ela mora aqui no instituto, ele continuará aqui sob a tutela da Clave.  
— Ele é irmão dela e meu filho. A tutela dos dois é minha, e não da Clave. - Jocelyn disse, cortando o encarregado.  
— E pretende escondê-lo como fez com a sua filha?  
— Contra Valentim? Com toda certeza. Ele não está a salvo aqui. Vocês não tem ideia do que ele planejava quando o transmutou. Ao que sabemos, ele pode ter usado o nosso filho como isca para nos distrair enquanto ataca. - Ela disse olhando o menino que a olhava com olhos enormes da maca. — E você não vai colocar a vida do meu filho em risco, tampouco usá-lo para disfarçar sua incompetência em prender uma única pessoa.  
— Aconselho a repensar suas palavras e seu tom, Sra. Fairchild. A Clave não esqueceu de que por sua causa o cálice mortal foi perdido.  
— Por minha causa, ele esteve seguro por dezenove anos. A Clave não ficará muito feliz ao saber que além de não conseguir recuperar o cálice, ainda perdeu de vistas um psicopata que declarou guerra contra o mundo das sombras, mesmo numa operação óbvia com ajuda de feiticeiros que o transportaram até o local e com a ajuda do meu filho.  
Todos pareceram segurar sua respiração para saber o desenrolar daquela afronta.  
— Pois bem. Você é a mãe, mesmo que ausente todos esses anos. - Cutucou. — E a tutela e guarda dele é somente sua. - Sorriu triunfante, pois sabia que ela também residia no instituto, e por consequência o menino também.  
— E eu, como mãe, declaro que Magnus Bane será responsável por ele até que eu encontre um local mais seguro e secreto para mantê-lo longe de qualquer um que queira feri-lo.  
— Como?! - Magnus perguntou totalmente confuso e um tanto indignado.  
— Magnus, eu sei que é pedir muito, mas eu preciso que me ajude mais uma vez, meu amigo. Não posso deixá-lo aqui. - Explicou desesperada, ao segurar as mãos de Magnus nas suas, enquanto o olhava. — Por favor.  
Depois de ver as expressões aflitas de Alec e os demais, suspirou e revirou os olhos dramaticamente.  
— Isso vai te custar horrores. - Avisou. — E me refiro a umas férias com tudo pago de pelo menos cinquenta anos bem longe de shadowhunters. - Se afastou, conjurou um papel e parecia compenetrado nele.  
— Jace Morgenstern ainda é um shadowhunter. Não pode sair do instituto sem autorização.  
— Ele é uma criança.  
— Tem todas as runas. Isso faz dele um shadowhunter.  
— Faz dele uma criança traumatizada porque não pode usar nenhuma delas, exceto a de cura, nos próximos anos. — Izzy pontuou.  
— E um shadowhunter sem poder usar as runas não está apto para o trabalho. - Alec.  
— Meu filho ficará aonde eu achar melhor, Aldertree. Até que ele tenha idade suficiente para voltar, ou queira voltar. - Jocelyn informou, sem paciência para aquela discussão. — Ai. - Reclamou quando Magnus a furou com uma pena.  
— Assine aqui, por favor. — O feiticeiro lhe deu um papel e uma caneta pena. — É um contrato de serviços. - Explicou.  
— Com sangue? - Estranhou, apontando para a pena.  
— Bom, isso deixa tudo mais oficial, não é? - piscou para ela, que balançou a cabeça e assinou.  
Depois de assinado, ele assoprou para que secasse rápido e depois de conferir tudo, estalou os dedos e o papel sumiu.  
— Bom, é isso. Vamos, filhote. - Chamou o menino que inclinou a cabeça para o lado, não entendendo. — Continue fazendo isso com a cabeça que realmente te transformarei em um. - Riu quando o menino balançou a cabeça em negação. — Só brincando. Só um cara legal. Quase sempre, pelo menos. - Comentou ao sair, mas parou quando viu que não estava sendo seguido. — Venha, Jonathan. Não quer ficar aqui com eles, não é? - o menino não perdeu tempo em pular da cama e ir até o feiticeiro.  
— Vai me levar até o meu pai?  
— Infelizmente não, mas vou garantir que nenhum deles te disseque como um sapo. - Fez um careta, fazendo o menino rir. — Vocês não vem? - estranhou quando Alec, Izzy, Simon, Clary e Jocelyn ficaram parados enquanto ele abria o portal.  
— Não será um incômodo? - Jocelyn quis se certificar.  
— Claro que será, mas sobreviverei. - Indicou para que Jace fosse de mãos dadas com Clary.  
— Você é imortal. - O vampiro comentou rindo, ao passar pelo portal, sendo seguido por Alec e Izzy.  
— E esse é exatamente meu ponto, Sherman. - O feiticeiro concordou. — Alto lá. - Falou para o chefe do instituto quando ele fez menção de passar pelo portal. — Vocês não. - Apontou para ele e seus guardas. — Não gosto de vocês. - Deu uma piscadinha antes de passar pelo portal e desativá-lo.


	6. Monstros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace foi resgatado, mas resta saber com quem ficará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa fic se passa durante a segunda temporada da série, quando Jace é sequestrado pelo pai enquanto estão à procura do Livro Branco, com obviamente algumas mudanças, como ele tendo contato com Madzie durante esse sequestro.  
> A partir desse ponto, tudo muda.

Quando chegaram ao loft, todos ainda pareciam um tanto assustados com os últimos acontecimentos, exceto Magnus que parecia se divertir ao conjurar um copo de martini para si e uma mamadeira para o menino.  
— Eu não sou um bebê. - Jace reclamou quando viu o objeto aparecer em sua mão.   
— Mil desculpas. - Magnus estalou os dedos e a mamadeira virou uma garrafa de cerveja.  
Ele riu quando o menino se assustou e olhou indignado.  
— Não sou um adulto também.  
E a cerveja se transformou em uma latinha de refrigerante.  
— O que é isso? - Jace perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, claramente confuso, fazendo o feiticeiro rir novamente.  
Alec só o olhou, balançando a cabeça até o abraçar.  
— Como você não conhece coca-cola? Heresia. - Simon se abaixou até a altura do menino e o ensinou a abrir a latinha. Clary só o observava com um olhar doce.  
— Implicando com criancinhas.  
— Bom, não é todo dia que ganho uma criança de presente.  
Isso chamou atenção de Jocelyn.  
— Eu não te dei o meu filho, Magnus. Vou levá-lo assim que falar com Luke. - Comentou, fazendo Magnus levantar uma sobrancelha.  
— Deveria ter pensado nisso antes. O que eu te falei quando nos conhecemos?  
— Que não queria se envolver com shadowhunters.  
— E eu deveria ter mantido a minha decisão, mas deixei você me convencer. Foram quantos anos apagando a memória da sua filha?  
— Doze.  
— E não contente, ainda me arrastou para essa briguinha familiar.   
— E eu te devo por isso. Me deixe cuidar disso então.  
— Acho que você já fez o bastante com esse menino. - Comentou maldoso se referindo ao fato dela ter tentado acertá-lo com uma besta quando ainda era adulto e tinha acabado de ser sequestrado pelo pai.  
— Eu só estou tentando ajudar.  
— Não, está fazendo o que sempre faz: manipulando as pessoas para que elas resolvam os seus problemas. E agora o filhote está pagando o preço. E adivinhe só, minha querida: o mundo não gira no seu umbigo. - Completou com um floreio dramático e um sorriso irônico. - Izzy escondeu um risinho diante do fora, apesar de Clary olhá-la com reprovação.   
— Não é verdade.  
— Então me prove o contrário.  
— Ele sequer te conhece. — Alec se intrometeu. — Você o abandonou.  
— Como é? Isso não é justo. Eu fui uma vítima! Valentim fez experimentos em mim enquanto eu estava grávida. Injetou sangue de demônio no meu filho e transformou meu bebê num monstro! - Ela gritou, chamando atenção do menino que fez uma expressão triste.  
— Se acha que sangue de demônio faz de alguém um monstro, o seu lugar não é aqui, Jocelyn. - Magnus se levantou alterado. Seus olhos brilhavam amarelos como os de um gato. Sua voz estava mais grossa e ele parecia mais imponente do que nunca.  
A energia que suas mãos emanava tinha um tom vermelho e num estalo de dedos a porta do loft se abriu.  
— Saia. - Ordenou num tom que não dava brecha para discussão. — Se mais alguém partilha da mesma opinião dela está convidado a também se retirar. - Completou, se dirigindo aos demais presentes.  
Ao ver que ninguém a seguiria, ou que sequer se pronunciaram para defendê-la, Jocelyn bufou de raiva e saiu. A porta do loft se fechou logo em seguida, selando novamente as proteções do local.  
— Que vaca. — Izzy comentou.  
— Ei!   
— Me desculpe, Clary. Sei que é sua mãe e que você a ama, mas ela é extremamente sem noção. — Isabelle explicou enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Jace, chamando atenção do menino que além de não esquivar do contato, se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo-a sorrir.  
— Tal mãe, tal filha. - Alec alfinetou em voz baixa. — Tudo bem? - perguntou ao namorado ao abraçá-lo.  
— Estou ótimo. - Respondeu com um sorriso um tanto forçado.  
— Bom, e você? Gostou do refri?  
O menino balançou a cabeça, ainda parecendo desanimado.  
— É muito doce e faz cosquinha. - Entregou a latinha para Simon.  
— Primeira criança que eu vejo que não gosta de refrigerante. - O vampiro se abaixou e bagunçou o cabelo do menino quando Isabelle afastou sua mão, numa carícia meio brusca.  
— Provavelmente nunca tinha bebido antes. - Alec afirmou e Jace confirmou depois de observá-lo um tempo.  
— Bom, acho que apresentações são necessárias. Eu sou Magnus Bane, Alto feiticeiro do Brooklin, aqui é o meu lar e agora o seu enquanto estiver sobre minha proteção. Este lindo rapaz ridiculamente alto é o meu namorado Alexander Lightwood.   
— O que não sabe meu nome. - Falou, fazendo todos rirem.  
— Jonathan. - Alec resmungou, revirando os olhos, quando riram mais ainda.  
— Bonito e ainda aprende rápido. É um pacote completo. - Piscou para o namorado que enrubesceu. — Essa é Isabelle Lightwood, irmã mais nova do Alexander. - Apontou para a morena, que sorriu para o menino, acariciando novamente seus cabelos. — Esse é Sherman, nosso alívio cômico.  
— Isso é maldade, mas verdade. Meu nome é Simon.  
— E essa é Clarissa…  
— Minha irmã. - O menino abriu um sorriso enorme e correu para ela, que pareceu um tanto chocada.  
Ela se deixou abraçar pelo menino que um dia tinha sido seu interesse amoroso, e que somente a pouco tempo tinha descoberto um parentesco como se a conhecesse a vida toda.   
Não que ele não fosse fofo. Era adorável, como toda criança, mas não é como se pensasse nele realmente como um irmão. Muito menos como um irmão mais novo. Era muita coisa para processar.  
E diante do olhar chocado dos demais, não era a única a não entender de onde vinha tanto reconhecimento.  
— Você lembra dela? - Magnus por fim perguntou, chamando a atenção do menino.  
— Não, bobo. - Jace riu. — Papai falou que era pra eu ficar perto dela quando a encontrasse. E eu encontrei. - Completou orgulhoso.  
— Quando ele falou isso, querido? - Izzy trocou olhares com o irmão ao perguntar.  
— Quando ele me escondeu das pessoas ruins.   
— O que exatamente seu pai falou? - Alec tomou a frente.  
— Pra eu ficar lá até as pessoas certas me acharem, e que depois era pra eu procurar a minha irmã Clarissa porque ela não iria deixar nada de ruim me acontecer.  
Alec sorriu com a explicação.  
— Agora é só esperar até ele vir buscar a gente. - Disse sorrindo para a irmã, chocando a todos.  
— Até lá, você é meu, filhote. E acho bom obedecer, ou vou contar para o seu pai. - Magnus brincou ao dar tapinhas leves na cabeça do menino, como fazem com os cachorros, quebrando o clima chato. — Pode começar tomando um banho. Tesouro, subindo a escada naquela sala, tem o acesso para os quartos. Do lado esquerdo tem o de hóspedes. Podem usar o banheiro de lá que tem uma banheira enorme. Algum pedido especial para o banho?   
— Bolhas!  
— Fácil. - Estalou os dedos e sorriu. — Acredito que tudo o que precisarem já está lá. Acho que você e Shelson darão conta. - A intenção de tirar o menino de lá para conversarem era clara.  
— Claro. Vamos, Jace.  
— É Jonathan.  
— Eu sei, mas você precisa de um apelido. Eu te chamo de Jace e você me chama de Clary. Que tal?   
Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, e concordou.  
— Então vamos lá. - Simon tirou o menino do chão com tudo e o colocou no seu ombro.   
Jace arregalou os olhos assustado e se segurou com tudo no pescoço dele para não cair, e Clary os seguiu rindo.  
Quando chegaram no banheiro, ficaram impressionados com o tamanho.   
— Será que o Magnus me deixa morar nesse banheiro?   
— É certamente melhor que a casa do barco.  
— É maior que a casa do barco. - Simon comentou, fazendo a amiga rir. E foi preparar a banheira.  
— E as bolhas?  
— Tudo ao seu tempo, padawan. Veja e aprenda.   
O garotinho colocou a mão na água e pareceu surpreso da água ser quentinha.  
— Gostosa? - perguntou, ganhando uma afirmação enfática do menino, que os fez rir. — Só faltam as bolhas e voilá. Tudo pronto!  
— Você é muito bom com crianças. - Clary observou, sorrindo para o amigo que pareceu sem graça.  
— Ele é fofo. Calma aí, garotão. Precisa tirar essa roupa suja antes de entrar.  
— Deixa que eu te ajudo.   
— Não, você é menina.  
— Eu sou sua irmã.  
— É uma menina.  
— Você quer que eu saia? - estava incerta e quase levantando já.  
— Não! - Ele correu para segurar sua mão, olhando com enormes olhos pidões dignos do gato de botas. — Fica de costas.  
Suspirando, ela então pegou um banquinho que tinha por lá e se sentou de costas para eles.  
Jace então tirou as roupas, e Simon procurou não encarar muito. Não porque o menino estivesse sem graça, mas porque ele mesmo estava. Porém, não tinha como não olhar quando teve que ajudá-lo a entrar na banheira sem escorregar.  
O garoto era magro demais, e além das runas que não perdeu, ele tinha ainda alguns hematomas que provavelmente não sararam direito, ou o suficiente. Era uma criança vítima de violência doméstica.  
— Olha, Sr. Simon. - Mostrou feliz um monte de bolha colorida que juntou com as mãos.   
O vampiro não pôde evitar abrir um sorriso quando viu o sorriso enorme que a criança tinha.  
— Senhor? Eu nem tenho dezenove ainda. - Riu. — Ei, não fique só brincando. Tome banho também.  
O menino largou as bolhas e jogou um pouco de água no adulto, rindo.  
— Isso molha.  
— Jace, se você não tomar banho direito, eu vou aí te dar um.  
— Nãããooo. - Resmungou triste, por um segundo. Em seguida jogou água de novo em Simon, quando esse se distraiu.  
— Seu pestinha. - Reclamou, enxugando o rosto, o que fez o menino rir de novo.  
— Chega. Menina, ou não. Estou indo aí. - Avisou.  
— Não, não. - Tentou se cobrir com as bolhas, o que era uma cena muito ridícula.  
— Deixa de bobeira, Jace.  
— Não. Vai pra lá.  
— Jace! - Ralhou com o menino. - Simon, vê se tem algum brinquedo aí.  
E Simon pegou a pilha de brinquedos de banho que encontrou lá e começou a selecionar alguns para o menino, que parecia hipnotizado.  
Só aí que ela conseguiu realmente começar a dar banho nele, e tirar o sangue pisado e fuligem do menino.  
— Olha, Clary. Um navio que nem o do papai. - Mostrou feliz o barquinho que tinha em mãos.   
Ela trocou olhares com o amigo, e deu um sorriso amarelo para a criança.  
— Que legal, mas já viu os outros brinquedos? - Tentou desconversar enquanto esfregava os cabelos do menino com shampoo.   
— É, tem um montão deles.   
— Põe a cabeça pra trás agora. - Instruiu, antes de jogar água para tirar a espuma dos cabelos do menino, que relaxou totalmente e travava uma batalha para ficar acordado.  
— Olha só esse daqui. Uma família feliz. - Simon indicou um conjunto de patos de borracha que tinha a mãe embaixo, com os três patinhos nas costas.  
Jace piscou, sem entender o que era aquilo. Piscou de novo e se afastou bruscamente do brinquedo, gemendo. E quando Simon fez menção de lhe dá-los, ele deu um grito aterrorizado tão grande, que quase matou o vampiro que sequer estava mais vivo do coração.  
Ele parecia surtado com algo que só ele entendia o que era, e os dois ficaram sem saber o que fazer quando o menino começou a tentar sair da banheira de qualquer jeito.  
E quanto mais Simon se aproximava dele com aqueles brinquedos, mais ele gritava. Quando ele começou a chorar e pedir ajuda, a porta do banheiro se escancarou e Alec entrou.

***

Assim quem Clary e Simon saíram com Jace, os três restantes começaram seu debate.  
— Ele planejou tudo isso.  
— Mas você viu o estado dele lá, Alec. Armadilha ou não, Não tínhamos como deixar o nosso irmão lá.  
— Eu sei disso, mas não consigo entender ainda o porquê disso tudo. Por que transformá-lo numa criança? Ele tinha o melhor shadowhunter rendido.  
— Talvez porque fosse melhor para controlá-lo. - Magnus, que estava andando pela sala, pensativo, comentou. — Pelo que Dorothea relatou, o loirinho não cedeu mesmo sob tortura.  
— Jace nunca trairia sua família.  
— Exato! E apesar de tudo, não matou o pai em todas as vezes que pôde.  
— O que está dizendo, Magnus? Jace não é um traidor.  
— Eu sei que não, minha querida. Mas ele ama o pai.  
— Aquele homem é um psicopata.  
— Nesse ponto é o único pai que ele conhece.  
Izzy suspirou, passando a mão no rosto.  
— E com essa idade, as chances dele bater de frente com o pai são mínimas. - Ela concluiu.  
— Exato.  
— Mas ele ainda soltou a Dot.  
— Sim, porque mesmo pequeno o loirinho ainda é o loirinho. Acho que regras não são o forte dele. - Comentou, fazendo os outros dois sorrirem.  
— Isso é, mas e agora? É claro que Valentim tem a intenção de sequestrar não só Jace, mas também a Clary.  
— Não vamos deixar. Vamos manter os dois sob vigilância.  
— Sim, não estava brincando quando enxotei Jocelyn daqui. Daqui o filhote não sai, a não ser que esteja mais seguro em outro lugar, ou eu por acaso consiga desfazer esse feitiço.  
— Acha que é possível?  
— Não sei, querida. Realmente não sei. Pelo que vi até agora, é o que já comentei, mas vou mandar uma mensagem de fogo para minha amiga Catarina e pedir que ela venha examiná-lo também. Talvez ela consiga perceber algo que deixei passar, quem sabe.  
— Seria bom tentar descobrir o que mais Valentim falou. Talvez Jace tenha ouvido algo.  
— Com tato. E nada de feitiços para memória ou runas. Ele é muito pequeno.  
— Então, acho que seria melhor vocês dois tentarem. Ele não parece ter ido muito com a minha cara.  
O feiticeiro o olhou e colocou a mão em seu ombro apertando.  
— Ele estava assustado, Alexander.   
— Mesmo assim. Ele gosta do vampiro mais do que de mim. E ninguém gosta do vampiro!  
— Que dor de cotovelo, Alec. Simon é um cara legal. — Izzy riu.  
— Ele me dá dor de cabeça.  
— Não só em você, querido. - Magnus apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros do nephilim, massageando-os.  
Notou que Alec, ao invés de relaxar, parecia cada vez mais tenso.  
— Tudo bem?  
Como que respondendo sua resposta, um grito de criança soou pela casa. Sem sequer hesitar, Alec pegou seu arco e correu em direção aos gritos.  
Quando entrou no banheiro, Clary tentava segurar um Jace que se debatia todo ensopado gritando e chorando e Simon parecia desesperado sem saber o que fazer.  
— Monstro! - Jace gritou, apontando para a banheira, e se soltando de Clary que escorregou no chão e não conseguiu pegá-lo..  
— Não tem nada aqui. - Simon tentava convencê-lo.  
Até que Alec identificou o problema, e rapidamente puxou uma flecha na direção de Simon para eliminar o problema.  
— Não faz isso. - Simon pediu e se encolheu quando viu a flecha vindo em sua direção. Abriu os olhos quando viu que não foi acertado.  
— Pronto, Jace. Matei os monstros. - Alec falou ao puxar uma toalha para cobrir o menino que chorava e tremia. — Estão mortos. - Disse pegando o menino, que se agarrou desesperado a ele, no colo. — Viu? Uma flecha bem no meio dos olhos. - Mostrou o pato mamãe de borracha que jazia todo estourado no chão do banheiro com uma flecha atravessando sua cabeça.  
O menino olhou para checar com medo, e mesmo depois de ver que o “monstro” estava morto, continuou chorando baixinho agarrado a Alec, que fazia movimentos circulares em suas costas para acalmá-lo.  
— Isso foi tudo por causa do pato?! - Clary estava indignada por estar ensopada e cheia de arranhões pelos braços e rosto, feitos pelo menino em seu desespero.  
Magnus e Isabelle, que tinham chegado pouco antes de Alec heroicamente salvar Jace, estavam com a mão na boca, claramente para conter o riso.  
— Ele tem fobia de patos. - Alec explicou.  
— Isso existe?! - Simon ainda parecia assustado.  
— Sim. É chamada Anatidaefobia. - Isabelle informou, mordendo os lábios.  
— Acho melhor ir vesti-lo. - Alec falou, já indo na direção da porta, mas parou quando jace falou.  
— Não, não. São demônios. Você tem que mandá-los embora.  
— Estão mortos.  
— Mas ainda estão ali. Vão voltar e me bicar até a morte!  
E era claro para todos ali, que Alec seria incapaz de ignorar aquela expressão pidona e chorosa que lhe implorava algo absurdo.  
Não só ele, pois não demorou para que Magnus estalasse os dedos e fizesse um pequeno pentagrama no chão.  
— Tem total razão, filhote. Vamos mandá-lo de volta à Edom onde é seu lugar.  
E com alguns movimentos suaves com as mãos na direção do pentagrama onde jaziam os patos de borracha, o fogo se fez consumindo tudo em segundos, e deixando somente poucas cinzas.  
Jace então finalmente suspirou aliviado e deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Alec, ainda agarrado a ele.  
Clary viu aquilo, balançou a cabeça e sem falar nada foi embora. Simon deu um tchauzinho sem graça a todos, fez um cafuné rápido em Jace e a seguiu.  
— Eu vou indo na frente, Alec. Quero ver a bagunça que ficou lá no instituto.  
— Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui hoje. - Ele respondeu. — Se não se incomodar. - Disse ao namorado.  
— Só se eu fosse louco.  
— Não façam nada que eu não faria. - Comentou fazendo o irmão corar, deu um beijinho em Jace e saiu.   
Depois que todos saíram, Magnus sorriu ao ver o jeito que Alec tinha com o menino. Mesmo depois de um começo meio turbulento, lá estava ele com o menino totalmente entregue em seus braços, praticamente dormindo.  
Certamente ele daria um ótimo pai um dia.  
— Venha. Tenho algumas roupas para ele.  
Depois que Jace estava vestido e arrumado para dormir, não tiveram coragem de deixá-lo sozinho no quarto de hóspedes e acabaram deixando que ele ficasse entre eles na cama do quarto de Magnus.  
Assim que deitou, quase instantaneamente o menino virou para o seu parabatai se aconchegando em seu peito. Magnus sorriu e se aconchegou aos dois também.

***

Em Edom, um homem andava calmamente, apreciando seus dragões quando viu surgir algo inusitado.  
Riu quando viu que se tratava de um brinquedo com uma flecha.  
Seus olhos se abriram surpresos quando sentiu a quem aquela energia que envolvia o objeto pertencia: era de seu filho Magnus.  
Talvez fosse hora de lhe fazer uma visita.


	7. Interlúdio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus e Alec conversam um pouco sobre o passado de Jace.  
> *Ataques de fofura*

Quando Magnus acordou deu de cara com Jace que o observava curioso.  
Teve que se segurar para não rir do menino que apesar da expressão até séria, tinha os cabelos em pé ainda bagunçados pelo sono que lhe davam uma aparência adorável.  
— Bom dia, filhote.  
— Bom dia. - Respondeu com uma voz calma, ainda lhe observando.  
— Está com fome? - perguntou e o menino concordou com a cabeça. — Então vamos preparar algo.  
— E ele?  
— Deixe-o dormir um pouco mais. Só me deixe ir ao banheiro primeiro.  
Parou na porta quando viu que o menino lhe observava, e espremia as pernas, mas não fazia menção de segui-lo.  
— Já foi ao banheiro?  
O menino negou veemente.  
— Monstros.  
Riu.  
— Venha. Eles não terão chances contra um feiticeiro e um shadowhunter.  
Jace não precisou de mais incentivo, para acompanhá-lo. E para a surpresa de Magnus, lhe deu a mão.  
Obviamente, teve que fazer todo um reconhecimento no ambiente, antes de provar que era seguro o seu uso.  
Se tivessem falado há uma semana atrás que ficaria esperando do lado de fora da porta do banheiro que Jace usasse o sanitário, ele teria rido muito.  
— O que é isso? - Jace apontou para um dos gatos, quando passavam pelo corredor.  
— Um gato, oras.  
— O que é um gato oras? É selvagem? - perguntou, fazendo o mais velho rir.  
— Alguns diriam isso.  
— Sumiu! - Falou espantado.  
— Gostam de serem caçados. - Comentou com um sorriso que sumiu assim que viu a expressão séria do menino.  
— Mas nem tem muita carne. - Explicou, fazendo o feiticeiro gargalhar.  
— Tantos questionamentos antes do café… - Reclamou, levando o menino até a cozinha.  
Normalmente, não teria perdido tempo em fazer nada e só conjuraria um café da manhã de dar inveja para impressionar seu namorado, mas havia um certo apelo em fazer tudo manualmente para o menino.  
Jace estava sentado no balcão, por insistência do feiticeiro, e acompanhava ávido cada movimento e as explicações sobre tudo.  
— Cheiro bom.  
— Que bom que gosta, filhote. Sinal de que deve estar bom.  
— Tem gosto de quê?  
Magnus estranhou.  
— Como assim?  
— É gostoso que nem espaguete?  
— É bem diferente de espaguete. Aqui, prove um pouco.  
O menino pegou um pedaço mínimo do ovo mexido que estava na colher e mastigou pensativo.  
— E?  
— É estranho, mas é bom. - Deu seu veredito e o feiticeiro não pôde evitar estufar o peito, orgulhoso. — Não tão bom quanto espaguete. - Comentou com um sorrisinho malvado, e riu quando Magnus fez um bico.  
— Você é um menino malvado, Jonathan. - Brincou, mas se arrependeu quando o menino fez uma expressão triste.  
— Não sou. Eu fui bonzinho!  
— Fazendo bullying na criança logo cedo, Magnus? - Alec perguntou ao entrar na cozinha e se deparar com a cena. Tinha um sorriso no rosto ao observar os dois.  
— É 90% da graça, Alexander. - Respondeu, indo dar um beijo no namorado que retribuiu e o abraçou.  
— Bom dia, Jace. - Cumprimentou o menino, que corou na hora.  
— Acho que alguém tem um crush em você. - Magnus cantarolou para o namorado que se aproximou do menino sorrindo.  
— Você que fez tudo isso, Jace? - perguntou ao menino, que abaixou o rosto, envergonhado.  
— Ele estava me ajudando. - O feiticeiro o salvou.  
— Vamos comer então. - Alec falou, pegando o menino nos braços e o levando para mesa.  
Quando chegaram à mesa, Jace não pareceu nem um pouco a fim de descer, e Alec acabou deixando-o em seu colo, após uma troca de olhares com o namorado.  
Os dois se divertiram com o menino que não conhecia a maior parte das opções à mesa.  
Porém, uma coisa que Magnus notou foi como o menino não pedia ou pegava qualquer comida que não lhe fosse ofertada, o que era uma atitude incomum para uma criança pequena.  
E por isso, quando Jace dormiu nos braços de seu parabatai, foi a primeira coisa que questionou.  
— Como ele não conhece ovos, Alexander?  
— Como?  
— Ovos, pães. Coisas simples. - Explicou. — É como se tivesse sido criado numa bolha.  
Alec só suspirou desanimado, e acariciou os cabelos do menino que dormia em seus braços.  
— Porque ele foi. - Respondeu com a voz baixa, para não perturbá-lo. — Ele nunca contou exatamente sobre o seu passado, mas ao longo dos anos fomos percebendo algumas coisas e colecionando as poucas informações que ele deixava escapar.  
Pareceu pensativo por um instante.  
— Ele foi criado com o pai.  
— Isso eu sei.  
— Não. Só com o pai, afastados de todos. - Explicou, para a surpresa do feiticeiro. — Na época, meu pai disse que ninguém questionou muito por tudo que aconteceu na Ascensão e pelo fato de Michael Wayland…  
— O disfarce de Valentim?  
— Sim. Pelo fato dele ter sido um membro do ciclo. Virou um recluso. Nós só fomos conhecer o Jace quando ele veio morar com a gente depois que o pai foi “assassinado”. E ele era estranho.  
Magnus pareceu entender exatamente do que ele falava.  
— Mas éramos crianças e não entendíamos muita coisa. Só com o tempo que algumas coisas foram se encaixando. Ele era muito magro. Muito magro mesmo. Só músculo, e um perfeito shadowhunter.  
— Uma criança soldado.  
— É. - Abraçou instintivamente o menino, que ainda dormia com uma expressão relaxada e a boca entreaberta. — Ele não sabia interagir com as pessoas. Ele grudou na minha mãe assim que a viu, mas o meu pai? Isso demorou um tempo. Ele tinha...medo? Não sei se é o termo? Acho que seria mais terror. Na frente dele, Jace era sempre exemplar, impecável.  
— Ninguém é perfeito, ainda mais uma criança.  
— Com certeza, e quando ele falhou, surtou. Levamos um bom tempo para explicar que ele não seria punido.  
— Seu pai era tão estrito assim?  
— Pai, mãe - Riu, sem humor. —, mas não eram monstros. Cobravam, mas nunca encostaram na gente. Mas Jace esperava algo assim. Castigos físicos.  
— Tadinho.  
— E quando não vieram, ele se castigava. Parava de comer, mas ele sempre teve uma relação estranha com comida.  
— Por isso não pede guloseimas?  
— Acho que nem sempre era permitido comer. E comida era usada como um prêmio por bom comportamento.  
— Espaguete?  
— Sim. - Riu, concordando.  
— Bom, esse filhote não parece ter medo de figuras paternas e nem medo de provar coisas novas.  
Alex sorriu ao olhar para o menino rendido em seus braços.  
— Talvez toda essa confusão seja uma excelente segunda chance para ele ter uma infância normal. - Magnus se aproximou sorrindo do namorado, acariciando seus cabelos.  
— Não enquanto não acabarmos com o ciclo de uma vez por todas. - Alec disse, afastando o menino de si, com cuidado. — Eu preciso voltar para o instituto.  
— Claro. Estaremos aqui. - Falou, ao pegar menino no colo.  
— Obrigado, Magnus.  
— Pode abrir os olhos já, filhote.  
O menino, que até então fingia dormir, abriu os olhos e o observou.  
— Como sabia?  
— Seu fluxo de energia mudou. Relaxe, Alexander não percebeu nada. O quanto você ouviu?  
— Tudo. - Respondeu com a voz baixa, mordendo os lábios. — Eu não sou pequeno.  
— Por que diz isso?  
O menino deu de ombros.  
— Minha cabeça dói. - Reclamou, com uma expressão fechada.  
O feiticeiro então levou os dedos até a cabeça do menino.  
— Posso? - perguntou antes de tocá-lo, e o menino concedeu.  
Ao encostar os dedos em sua têmpora, Magnus foi assaltado por uma avalanche de memórias desconexas de toda a vida do menino. Era informação demais.  
Se afastou como se tivesse sido queimado, e viu que o menino tinha o nariz sangrando.  
Com um pouco de magia, limpou o sangue e eliminou o seu desconforto.  
— Você não é pequeno, mas está pequeno. E isso é o que importa agora. Não foque no que foi, filhote. Não acontecem boas coisas com quem vivem no passado. - Falou para o menino ao acariciar seu rosto.  
— Eu tenho que ir embora?  
— Claro que não! Você é meu agora, e vai ficar bem aí, filhote.  
O menino aceitou de pronto e se sentou direito. Porém, ao invés de sentar-se no sofá, ele se aconchegou no colo do feiticeiro, apoiando seu tronco no peito do mais velho.  
— Confortável? - Magnus perguntou com um sorriso.  
— A-hã. - Respondeu, bocejando.


	8. Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace é iniciado no caminho da Força.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço os kudos deixados :)

No começo da noite acabou a paz que reinava naquele loft quando ele foi invadido por várias visitas.  
— Não sabem usar o telefone? - Magnus reclamou quando viu os jovens adultos invadindo sua sala.  
Alec ainda não tinha voltado, e ele e Jace tinham passado o dia quase todo vendo televisão no sofá, só levantando para ir almoçar e tomar um lanche.  
O feiticeiro tinha se certificado de oferecer várias opções de comida ao menino, que mesmo aceitando, comia muito pouco.  
Depois de ouvir a conversa entre ele e Alec mais cedo, Jace tinha ficado introspectivo, pensativo e várias vezes Magnus teve de limpar seu nariz que sangrava. E tinha quase certeza de que tal fenômeno era resultado de excesso de reflexões complexas demais para uma criança.  
Catarina, sua amiga feiticeira, que poderia lhe ajudar num diagnóstico mais preciso ainda não tinha aparecido, o que o deixava sem muita opção a não ser distraí-lo.  
E a televisão tinha vindo a calhar, já que o menino parecia simplesmente fascinado pela tela com pessoas presas dentro. Porém, mesmo com isso, o máximo que conseguiu foram poucos momentos de descontração.  
Quando as visitas chegaram, reclamou da boca para fora, mas no fundo estava até aliviado. Porém, seu alívio se esvaiu quando o menino não só se negou a interagir com todos como chegou ao cúmulo de tentar se “esconder” com o rosto em seu pescoço.  
— O que houve, pequeno? - Izzy perguntou ao tentar se aproximar do menino, que se encolheu ainda mais contra Magnus.  
— Não sou. - Comentou o menino com uma voz triste, e se escondeu ainda mais, não largando de Magnus mesmo quando ele se levantou, lembrando um agarradinho.  
Izzy e Simon trocaram olhares, mas nada disseram.  
— Bebem algo?  
— Por acaso não teria um O negativo aí, não é? - Simon brincou, tentando descontrair o clima um pouco.  
— Na prateleira de cima da geladeira, Shelby.  
— Martini, querida?  
— Por favor.  
O menino, que até então tinha o rosto escondido, olhou diretamente para Simon com os olhos curiosos.  
— Você é um vampiro?  
— Sim, garotão.  
— Prova.  
Simon rosnou, mostrando as presas fazendo Jace rir.  
— Você será o meu seguidor fiel, padawan. - Disse caricaturalmente. — Encanto!  
— Você é um vampiro horrível. - Jace gargalhou e pediu para descer, seguindo Simon.  
— Será? Você está me seguindo. - Apontou o vampiro.  
Isabelle esperou os dois se afastarem para perguntar o que houve. Era discreta.  
— O que houve com ele? Parece tão...pra baixo.  
Magnus suspirou, servindo as taças dos dois, e entregou o dela.  
— Ele ouviu uma conversa minha e de Alexander hoje mais cedo, e sabe que não tem a idade que aparenta.  
— Tadinho.  
— Pois é.  
— Mas por que parece tão triste? Ontem estava tão normal.  
— Acho que se deu conta de que as coisas não são exatamente como ele achava que eram.  
— Você quer dizer com relação a Valentim?  
— Exatamente. Ele achou que íamos colocá-lo para fora. - Comentou. — Claro que disse que não.  
— Por isso está colado em você hoje?  
— Você tinha que ver como ele ficou com o Alexander. Fiquei até com ciúmes. - Riu. — E ele? Fazendo a ronda?  
Isabelle suspirou.  
— O instituto está em polvorosa, Magnus. Aldertree ficou em cima da gente o dia inteiro. Não deu uma trégua.  
— Devo me preocupar?  
— Creio que não. Não há nada que a Clave possa fazer para obrigar que Jace volte.  
— Querido, cheguei. - Alec falou assim que entrou, e não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso ao ver a irmã ali.  
Ele então foi até Magnus e o abraçou, beijando seu rosto.  
Estava sério, e parecia cansado.  
— Tudo bem?  
— Mais ou menos. Jocelyn está tentando mexer os pauzinhos.  
Magnus se afastou, um pouco mais alerta.  
— Ela falou com Luke, e ele me ligou hoje.  
— Não vão levá-lo. - Avisou.  
— Foi o que eu disse e ele concorda de que ele estará mais seguro aqui, mas pediu para que pudessem vê-lo.  
— E você deixou.  
— Não confio nela, mas nele sim. Luke é um homem decente.  
O feiticeiro somente sorriu, largou o copo e começou a fortificar suas proteções na casa.  
Alec só o olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.  
— Só para ter certeza. - Respondeu, dando de ombros e continuando seu trabalho.  
— Jace?  
— Na cozinha com Simon. - Sua irmã respondeu.  
Ela riu quando ele foi para lá a passos largos. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto quando ouviu tropeços.  
Alec estava preparado para muitas coisas ultimamente, mas não para encontrar seu pequeno parabatai com a boca toda suja de sangue ao lado de um vampiro.  
Simon estava tomando algo vermelho num copo, e não precisaria ser um gênio para saber que aquilo era sangue. E seu parabatai tinha outro copo à sua frente, e a boca toda suja.  
Talvez tivesse sido o estresse dos últimos acontecimentos, ou o clima terrível instaurado por Aldertree no instituto, ou só o fato de não ir muito com a cara de Simon e o achar irritante, mas Alec simplesmente explodiu quando viu a cena e não hesitou em levantar o vampiro pela gola do casaco e jogar contra o armário.  
— Você tá dando sangue pra ele?! Quer morrer de vez?  
— Vampiro amigo aqui, lembra?  
— É brincadeira. - O menino falou, tentando puxar o shadowhunter pela roupa.  
— Isso não é brincadeira, Jace!  
— A voz das crianças é a voz de D… - Simon tentou falar, mas se encolheu quando Alec levantou o punho.  
— Alec! - Izzy ralhou com o irmão. — Larga o Simon!  
— Ele está dando sangue pro Jace!  
— Na verdade, é groselha. Não sou maluco de dar sangue pra criança.  
— É faz de conta. Eu sou o seguidor padawan fiel dele, e nós estamos bebendo sangue para a nossa reunião de cúpula vip para decidir se a força está ou não comigo. - O menino explicou num só fôlego, e Alec só o olhava horrorizado.  
Em seguida, empurrou o vampiro contra o armário de novo.  
— Olha o que você fez! Ele parece um mini você falando sem parar!  
— Alexander, pare de bater nas visitas.  
— Ele quebrou o menino! - Esbravejou, se afastando a contragosto do vampiro.  
— Eu não estou quebrado. Aqui, tome um pouco do meu suco. É gostoso. E dá pra fazer marca de sangue, aí você pode ser um seguidor fiel também, mas não um padawan porque você é muito velho, e isso ia ser um desbalanço para a força.  
— Quê?!  
— Não precisamos de outro Darth Vader. - O menino continuou, puxando Alec para uma cadeira e lhe dando seu copo.  
— Não mesmo. - Concordou Simon, sentando-se também e voltando a beber do seu copo como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Jace subiu no colo de Alec e se aconchegou, encostando suas costas no peito do mais velho. Bocejou e jogou os braços para o pescoço o shadowhunter, abraçando-o.  
— Puxa-saco. - Simon constatou ao ver o jeito que Jace simplesmente se jogava em cima do outro.  
— É meu. - Jace atestou, fazendo Alec sorrir presunçoso. — E agora você é meu também.  
— Não sei, não. Estou me sentindo preterido. - Fez um drama e o menino esticou o pé para fazer carinho, fazendo Izzy rir ao ver a cena e se sentar também à mesa. — Como ele ganha um abraço e eu um pé? Não é justo.  
— Questão de hierarquia, vampiro. - Alec comentou, cutucando.  
— É um pé bonitinho, vai? Nem tem chulé. - Izzy comentou e deu uma piscadinha para o menino, que sorriu malvado, levando o pé na direção do rosto do vampiro.  
— Isso não é um pé com chulé, é um chulé com pé! - Simon reclamou fingindo que estava passando mal com o cheiro, só para distrair o menino e depois atacá-lo com cócegas.  
Magnus estava feliz que Jace finalmente tinha se distraído e ria um pouco, mas suspirou um tanto sem paciência quando ouviu batidas à porta.  
Sem falar nada, seguiu para a entrada, e quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Luke Garroway e Jocelyn Fairchild.  
— Boa noite, Magnus.  
— Estava boa até agora.


	9. Sai fora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um kudos.   
> Valeu :)

Era óbvio que Magnus não estava nem um pouco à vontade de deixá-los entrar, mas Jocelyn deu seu sorriso mais doce e nem um pouco convincente antes de entrar e cumprimentar o feiticeiro.  
— Vim em paz, juro. - Seu sorriso aumentou. — Acho que nos excedemos da última vez, e eu peço desculpas. Em nenhum momento quis te ofender, sabe disso, não é?  
O feiticeiro estreitou um pouco os olhos e decidiu entrar na dança para ver qual realmente era a dela.  
— Claro, querida. Deixarei passar dessa vez, mas não se acostume. Minha paciência é curta e minha vingança é cruel. - Avisou, com um floreio dramático e afetado em tom de brincadeira.   
Brincadeira é essa, claro, que não passou despercebida.  
— Como vai, Magnus? - Luke cumprimentou com um sorriso, ganhando um sincero em retorno.  
— Lucian, querido. Como vai a vida de Alfa?  
— Muito bem até. Ouvi que acolheu um shadowhunter mirim agora e quis vir conhecê-lo.  
— Ah, você vai adorá-lo. Ele é um anjinho.  
Luke o olhou sério e um tanto descrente.  
— Não pode culpar o menino pelo pai que teve, Lucian.  
— E não o culpo, meu amigo. Mas como ter certeza de que os ensinamentos de Val não o moldaram?  
— Veja com os seus próprios olhos então. - Chamou-os em direção à cozinha, fazendo sinal para ficassem em silêncio.  
E lá puderam presenciar o menino brincando com os três jovens, gargalhando enquanto tentava se afastar dos dedos incessantes de Simon, que tentavam atacar seu pé cada vez que ele o aproximava dele.  
— Filhote? - chamou-lhe atenção. — Você tem visitas.  
Jace parou de cutucar Simon e os olhou. Seu enorme sorriso murchou quando viu Jocelyn lá, e ele grudou em Alec quando os dois se aproximaram.  
Simon, percebendo a situação, se levantou e cumprimentou o Alfa com um abraço de urso.  
— Que bom que veio, Luke. Deixa eu te apresentar o meu novo padawan. - E indicou o menino que o observava curioso. — E olá, Sra. F. - Cumprimentou a mãe de Clary.  
— Olá, Simon. - Ela respondeu.  
Luke sorriu para o menino e olhou divertido para o vampiro.  
— Padawan? Não sei, a força é forte nele? - perguntou, colocando a mão no queixo, pensativo.  
— É sim. - Jace pulou do colo de Alec e foi até os dois.  
Quando Luke deu um passo para frente, o menino se escondeu atrás das pernas do vampiro.  
— Não seja tímido. Ele não morde. - Simon disse. — Na verdade morde, mas só gente que merece. E nunca, nunca crianças. Eu garanto.  
Jace o olhou curioso.  
— Ele é um vampiro também?  
— Não. Ele é um lobisomem! E um policial. E um amigo, e uma figura paterna que me deixa morar de graça numa casa de barco rodeada de lobisomens.   
— Lobisomens e vampiros são inimigos naturais? - Jace estranhou.  
— Não esse aqui. Esse aqui é só um cachorrinho de pelúcia gigante, cheio de dentes, mas inofensivo. - Falou, e foi o que bastou para que Jace considerasse Luke automaticamente um amigo.  
— Você tem presas também? Pode me mostrar? E vira um lobo? Eu nunca vi um lobo. Papai disse que são malvados, e que vivam na floresta do lago, mas só encontrei tatu lá quando fui escondido. Você vira um tatu também? - perguntou incessantemente, fazendo Luke arregalar os olhos e rir.  
— É um padawan mesmo. - Comentou divertido.  
— Cinco minutos com o vampiro deixaram ele assim. Antes ele era normal e fofinho. - Explicou Alec, fazendo um menino fazer um bico.  
— Ele ainda é fofinho. - Isabelle concedeu.  
— Você é minha favorita agora. - Jace sorriu pra ela e mostrou a língua para Alec, fazendo todos rirem com a expressão indignada de Alec.  
— Bom, eu sou Luke. Prazer em conhecer. - Ele se abaixou e ofereceu a mão ao menino que a aceitou.  
— Prazer, sou Jonathan. Jonathan Christopher.  
Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso do menino oferecer seu nome real e não o apelido pelo qual conhecia o shadowhunter.  
Jace, percebendo seu desconforto, emendou.  
— Você também me conhecia quando eu era grande? - perguntou com a cabeça inclinada. — Eu sei que não sou pequeno. - Explicou sério.  
— Te vi uma ou duas vezes, mas fiquei mais espantado por ouvir seu nome inteiro mesmo porque te conheci quando era um bebê e agora você está com assim, e antes vocês estava enorme.  
— Que mentira, ele era baixinho. - Simon comentou, ganhando olhares enviesados de todos. — Desculpa, mas era mesmo.  
— Bom, não era alto, mas certamente mais alto que agora. É só muita coisa para processar.  
— Me dá dor de cabeça também. - O menino concordou e deu de ombros, fazendo-o rir. — Então, me conheceu antes?  
— Eu era parabatai do seu pai. - Luke contou e os olhos do menino se acenderam de curiosidade. — E amigo da sua mãe. - indicou Jocelyn que só os observou até o momento.  
O menino a olhou e franziu o cenho e deu um passo para trás, na direção de Alec.  
— Vocês poderiam nos dar licença? - Jocelyn pediu, indo em direção ao menino, que correu para os braços de Alec.  
— Não acho uma boa ideia, Jocelyn. Ele claramente não está confortável.  
Ela pareceu querer discutir, mas desistiu quando Luke lhe lançou um olhar significativo.  
— Eu só queria falar um pouco com o meu filho. - Explicou. — Jonathan, querido. Eu sou a sua mãe. - Ela começou quando viu que ninguém lhe daria privacidade. — Você não se lembra de mim, não é?  
O menino escondeu o rosto no peito de seu parabatai.  
— Você me chamou de monstro, mas eu não sou um. Sou um garoto bonzinho. — Ele falou bravo para ela, soando realmente ofendido.  
Luke deu um olhar cheio de reprovação para ela.  
— Você não é um monstro, Jonathan. - Ele falou sério, e o menino acreditou em sua palavra.  
— Não é mesmo, filho. Eu peço perdão. Estava brava com o seu pai e acabei descontando em você e em amigos queridos. - Ela disse, olhando para Magnus que não pareceu impressionado com o discurso. — O seu pai nunca falou de mim?  
— Disse que você morreu.  
— Eu não morri. Estou bem aqui. Ele levou você de mim, Jonathan. Eu não teria deixado você para trás. Por favor, acredite em mim.  
— Não! Vá embora. - Jace gritou com ela e escondeu o rosto no peito de Alec novamente.  
— Jonathan!  
— Não. Você não gosta de mim. Você tá mentindo, mentirosa.  
— Jonathan! - Repetiu horrorizada com a reação do menino.  
— Sai daqui! Eu não gosto de você. Sai! - Gritou, se afastando de Alec e indo na direção dela.  
— Eu te amo, filho!  
— Mentirosa! - Se descontrolou. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho que ele parecia que iria explodir.  
— Bom, acho que já chega de interações familiares por hoje. - Magnus disse.  
— Jonathan Christopher, pare já com isso. - Ela ralhou com ele. — Eu sou sua mãe! - Ela disse com certo medo.  
— Jocelyn, é melhor você se afastar. Isso é o exato oposto do que você queria. - Luke tentou argumentar, mas foi ignorado.  
— Não é! Sai daqui! - Ele gritou e seus olhos brilharam dourados por um segundo como que liberando energia, empurrando-a para longe.  
Todos ficaram atônitos com o que o menino fez, incluindo Jace que pareceu perder a cor quando viu que a machucou.  
Jocelyn pareceu um tanto atordoada ao ser lançada longe, mas se recuperou rápido e pegou a primeira faca, uma de carne, que viu no chão e atirou na direção do menino.  
E teria acertado se Simon não tivesse interceptado o utensílio com sua velocidade vampiresca.  
— Como ousa?! - a energia vermelha que saiu de Magnus a levantou pelo pescoço, prendendo-a contra os armários da cozinha.  
— O que eu precisava fazer! Você viu o ataque dele, ele não é normal. - Ela disse, olhando para o menino que era amparado por Simon e Alec.   
— Como pôde, Jocelyn? Ele é uma criança! - Luke parecia chocado e extremamente desapontado.  
— Criada por Valentim, Luke! Você viu o que ele fez! Ele é um demônio. Os irmãos do silêncio me alertaram quando ele era bebê. Ele só trará morte e destruição por onde passar. - Ela disse, mas foi silenciada por Magnus, que apertou seu pescoço com seus poderes.  
— Magnus! - Alec o chamou, e quando o feiticeiro se virou, viu que Jace os olhava assustado.  
Prendendo-a, Magnus soltou seu pescoço. Não mataria a mãe do menino na sua frente.  
— Nem mesmo os irmãos do silêncio conseguem prever o futuro, Jocelyn. Ninguém consegue. - Magnus atestou.   
— Eu falhei de novo. - Ela se lamentou, atraindo olhares, mas parecia não se dar conta e falava sozinha.   
Luke a olhou horrorizado, claramente o único que entendeu a dimensão daquela admissão.   
— Foi você. — Ele disse, se sentando arrasado.  
— Leve-o para dentro enquanto acabo aqui, Alec. - Instruiu antes de se voltar para a ruiva, ainda presa.  
— O que quer dizer com isso? - Isabelle perguntou, segurando seu chicote.  
— Eu fiz o que deveria ter feito e não me arrependo. - Jocelyn disse. — Ele era minha responsabilidade.  
— Você já tentou isso antes. - Magnus concluiu.  
— O incêndio. - Luke informou, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.   
— O incêndio que supostamente matou Valentim? - Isabelle perguntou sem entender.  
— Valentim e o filho deles, Jonathan. Achei que tinha sido o próprio Valentim que ateou fogo na mansão, mas não foi. Foi ela. - Se lamentou. — E agora ainda me trouxe como distração para tentar de novo. Isso é nojento, Jocelyn. E baixo.   
— Ele é uma ameaça, Luke. Você ouviu o que Clary disse, Valentim usará a ele para pegar Clary também. Eu não poderia deixar.  
— E sacrificar um filho pelo outro é válido para você?! Você pelo menos escuta o que está falando? Isso é tão doentio. Você não é melhor que o Val. Se bobear é ainda pior porque ele pelo menos criou o menino!   
— Luke, por favor.  
— Basta! - Magnus ordenou, fazendo um movimento brusco com a mão, jogando-a por um portal.  
Luke ficou estático olhando para o local onde ela estava.  
— Magnus? - Isabelle perguntou.  
— Ela é problema da Clave. Mandei direto para o seu querido chefe.  
— Melhor eu ir até lá explicar a situação. - Isabelle comentou e Magnus abriu um portal para ela, com um sorriso ainda um pouco forçado devido à sua irritação. — Cuide bem dele. - Ela pediu antes de ir.  
— Eu nem sei o que dizer, Magnus.  
— Depois, Lucian. - O feiticeiro disse e foi em busca dos demais.  
Encontrou Alec e Simon no quarto de hóspedes tentando tirar um Jace que chorava e se escondia de dentro do closet.  
— Nós não estamos bravos com você, Jace. Eu juro. Não precisa chorar.  
— Qual é, padawan? Não precisa ficar aí.  
— O que houve?  
— Ele se enfiou aí e não quer sair. - Alec explicou.  
— Por que não entra? - Luke estranhou.  
— Nós tentamos, mas aí acontece isso. - Simon demonstrou indo em direção ao closet, até bater numa parede de luz clara que o empurrou para fora, deixando o menino chorando mais ainda.   
— Filhote? - Magnus chamou. — Ela já foi e não vai mais voltar, não precisa se esconder.  
— Você tá bravo!  
— Não com você, filhote - Falou com sinceridade. — Mas confesso que faltou muito pouco para esfolar aquela vadia. Sem ofensa, Lucian.  
— Tamo junto.  
— Não tá bravo?  
— Não. - Sorriu.  
— Não vai me bater?  
— Claro que não! Pra ser sincero, estou tentado a te dar um sorvete por tê-la jogado longe. Aquilo foi lindo.  
— Magnus!  
— Mas sem cobertura porque atirar pessoas longe é feio. - Concedeu, revirando os olhos para o namorado.  
— Isso mesmo. Seja duro. - Simon disse sarcástico.  
Jace decidiu que era seguro sair do closet.  
— O que é sorvete? - perguntou fungando e enxugando o rosto.  
— Olha essa carinha, Alexander. - Magnus disse pegando o menino no colo e secando seu rosto delicadamente. — Ele merece cobertura, e tudo o que quiser.  
— Depois do jantar. - Alec concedeu, revirando os olhos exasperado.  
— O que acha de comida mexicana, filhote?  
— Não vou comer nada feito com mexicanos inocentes. Isso é nojento. - Recusou, fazendo o feiticeiro rir com gosto.  
— É melhor irmos. - Luke comentou, puxando Simon com ele. Bagunçou o cabelo do menino, que não esquivou do toque, e acenou para Magnus.  
Quando chegaram à porta, ele parou e olhou para Alec sério.  
— Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu hoje.  
— Eu sei.  
— Ele é um bom garoto. Se precisarem de ajuda, é só me chamar. - Ofereceu ao shadowhunter ao dar um tapa em seu ombro.  
Alec sorriu.  
— Precisando de babá, tamos aí. - Simon sorriu e Alec suspirou desanimado.  
— Se vira para achar os filmes que prometeu a ele. - Avisou, fazendo Simon sorrir de uma orelha à outra.  
— Sim, senhor!  
Naquela noite, acabaram indo apresentar uma lanchonete fast-food ao menino, que ficou mais interessado no brinquedo que ganhou no seu combo do que no próprio lanche. Tomaram sorvete, o que não foi muito do gosto de Jace que achou doce demais, e depois voltaram para o loft via portal.  
Mais uma vez, para desespero do casal, o menino dormiu entre os dois ao se negar a ir para o quarto de hóspedes.   
Porém, dar uma caixinha de suco para uma criança pouco tempo antes dela dormir não era uma boa ideia. E no meio da noite, Jace fugiu da cama para ir ao banheiro.  
Quando voltou, estava sem sono. E vendo que os dois ainda dormiam sossegadamente, decidiu se aventurar pela casa e brincar um pouco.  
Estava na sala acariciando um dos gatos que estava jogado no chão quando viu um vulto no espelho se mexendo.  
Ele se levantou e foi até ele.  
— Olá?  
— Olá. - Falou, assustando o menino que deu um pulo para trás.  
— Quem é você? - perguntou curioso quando viu que o homem do espelho era muito parecido com Magnus.  
— Um amigo. - Respondeu e se sentou.  
O menino, ao ver que o homem não fazia nenhuma menção de sair do espelho ou atacá-lo, decidiu dar um voto de confiança e se sentou à sua frente.  
— Olha o meu brinquedo. Ganhei hoje. - Mostrou o carrinho do Relâmpago McQueen.  
— E o que é?  
— Acho que é um carrinho, mas é estranho porque tem olhos.  
— É mesmo?  
— Acho que é uma raça alienígena que comeu os humanos e dominou o mundo.  
— Ou um humano amaldiçoado a viver seus dias como um carro de corrida. - Comentou, fazendo o menino rir.  
— Você é engraçado. Gostei de você.  
— Também gostei de você.


	10. Enquanto você não vem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace tem um dia cheio quando tem uma conversa sobre como os bebês são feitos, imaginando como será a decoração do seu novo quarto e ao ser levado ao instituto para interrogatório.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos kudos :)

No dia seguinte, Magnus estranhou não ver Jace com eles na cama e saiu procurando pelo pequeno, e o achou dormindo tranquilamente no quarto de hóspedes próximo a suíte master.  
Sorrindo, decidiu aproveitar a privacidade e voltou para seu quarto.  
Não pôde deixar de rir enquanto arrancava a camiseta do namorado.  
— Sei que não sou lindo, mas não sabia que causava risos. - Alec comentou.  
— Não seja bobo, Alexander. Você é lindo. É que estamos parecendo pais se escondendo do filho para poder curtir um pouco.  
— Bom, não está muito longe da verdade. - Alec concordou ao roubar-lhe um beijo.  
— Melhor aproveitar então, não é? — Magnus aprofundou o beijo com um sorrisinho sacana.  
— O que vocês estão fazendo? - Jace perguntou inocentemente, fazendo Magnus dar um pulo para longe do namorado.  
— Nada demais. - O feiticeiro tossiu, arrumando a roupa.  
— Posso fazer também? - inclinou a cabeça, confuso.  
— NÃO! - Ambos responderam sem hesitar.  
— Você é muito novo. - Magnus explicou.  
— E quando eu crescer?  
— Também não. Nunca. - Alec negou.   
— Por quê? - Jace ficou mais confuso ainda.   
— Porque sim, Jace. Nada de clube do livro pra você. Nunca mais.  
— Isso é um clube de livro?  
— Não. Clube do livro é algo horrível, Jace.   
— Achei que ler era bom. - Jace foi até a cama e se jogou sem cerimônia.  
Alec, que ainda estava animado, se cobriu com todo o lençol que conseguiu se afastando do menino.  
— Ler é ótimo, mas só quando é com alguém que você ama. - Alec explicou, com o rosto todo vermelho.  
— Ownnn, você me ama? - Magnus quase derreteu.  
— Foco, Mags!  
— Você está estranho e não faz sentido nenhum. - Constatou o menino. — E nem estavam lendo! Nem tem livro aqui. - Falou com a voz entediada.  
— Fofinho, o que Alexander está tentando explicar não tem nada a ver com livros. - O feiticeiro tentou ajudar. — O que eu eu Alexander estávamos fazendo é o que casais fazem quando namoram e se amam muito, entendeu?   
— Ah, vocês iam fazer sexo.  
Magnus e o namorado encararam o menino sem reação.  
— Por que não falaram antes? E o que isso tem a ver com livros? Não tinha nada disso no que eu vi.  
— Você viu?! - Alec estava mortificado.  
— O papai me mostrou.  
— Acho que vou vomitar. - O shadowhunter saiu correndo da cama para o banheiro.  
— O que houve com ele? - Jace estranhou.  
— Ignore. Ele vai sobreviver. Mas me explique isso. Seu pai te mostrou o que exatamente? - Magnus se sentou na cama, observando o menino.  
— No livro de reprodução quando eu perguntei de onde as crianças vinham.  
— Só no livro?  
— Sim. Tinha um desenho mostrando os órgãos e falando como funciona, mas não tinha nenhum livro desenhado. Por que precisa de um livro? Achei que só precisasse de um pênis e uma vagina. - Constatou, fazendo o feiticeiro rir.  
— Normalmente sim, mas não acho que tenha sido isso que Alexander quis dizer.  
— Você tem uma vagina? - Jace estranhou. — Achei que você fosse homem.  
E Magnus não pôde evitar gargalhar.  
— Não, eu não tenho uma vagina. E nem o Alexander. O que você viu no livro foi sobre reprodução humana. Ou seja, quando um homem e uma mulher tem relações sexuais para procriação. Nem sempre esse tipo de relação é para procriação, e nem sempre também é entre um homem e uma mulher. Entendeu?   
O menino consentiu.  
— E só adultos podem fazer isso?  
— Só adultos e sempre com consentimento.  
— E o que tem o livro a ver? - Reclamou.  
— Nada com o que deva se preocupar. Alexander é meio excêntrico. Só tenha em mente que algo assim não é para ser feito sem pensar, sem consentimento ou por impulso. Daí a você só fazer com pessoas que goste muito. Do contrário pode se arrepender.  
— Ok.  
— Então vamos comer? - o feiticeiro ofereceu e o menino se jogou em seus braços para ser carregado. E talvez, somente talvez estivesse ficando um tanto mimado. — Venha para mesa quando acabar, Alexander. E fique em paz, a virtude dele continua intacta.

***

A manhã correu tranquilamente depois disso.  
Alec saiu para o trabalho no instituto e Magnus ficou com Jace que contava, animado sobre seu novo amigo imaginário.  
Aparentemente, ele era um adulto super simpático e engraçado que passou a noite inteira criando historinhas com os bonecos e ainda o colocou na cama.  
— Devo agradecer seu amigo por você ir para o seu quarto então?  
— Meu quarto?  
— Você mora aqui, não é?  
E o menino sorriu.  
— Talvez possamos decorar com coisas que você goste para ficar mais a sua cara. - Sugeriu e os olhos do menino brilharam.  
— Com dragões? - perguntou.  
— Gosta de dragões? - estranhou porque ele nunca tinha comentado.  
— Agora gosto.  
— Então terá dragões. - E Jace jogou as mãos para o alto. — Agora coma o seu waffle.

***

Quando Alec chegou ao instituto, tudo o que ele menos esperava era ver o sorriso triunfante de Jocelyn no centro de operações, ao lado de Victor Aldertree.  
— Alec! Eu estou tentando falar com você há horas! - Sua irmã interceptou o caminho. — O que houve com o seu telefone?  
— Meu telefone? Nada. - Ele tirou o telefone do bolso, e viu que estava sem bateria. — Eu esqueci de colocar para carregar depois que voltamos. - Explicou. — O que essa mulher faz aqui?! - perguntou alterado.  
— Minha mãe tem todo direito de estar aqui, Alec. - Clary a defendeu.  
— Ela atirou uma faca no Jace!  
— Ela disse que não teve a intenção. - A desculpa soou fraca até mesmo nos ouvidos de Clary.  
— Vou atirar uma nela sem intenção também. - Retrucou.  
— Ele atacou a minha mãe!  
— Atacou coisa nenhuma!  
— Ela disse que foi jogada longe por ele, sem ele nem mexer um dedo. Isso não é normal.  
— Ele não fez nada!  
Aldertree que até então ouvia o bate-boca de longe, se aproximou.  
— Se não fez nada será liberado, mas até que se prove que ele não é uma ameaça aos outros, ele está intimado a comparecer ao instituto assim que possível.  
— Vai interrogar uma criança?  
— Eu não. Os irmãos do silêncio.  
— Magnus nunca o trará.  
— Então será intimado também, e processado caso não compareça. A clave entenderá que ele se nega a cooperar e isso não ajudará em nada nas acusações contra Jace.  
Alec sabia que estava entre a cruz e a fogueira.  
— Me deixe falar com ele primeiro. - Pediu, colocando as mãos para trás e com uma expressão estóica como um bom soldado.  
— Faça isso. Você tem uma hora. - Aldertree informou e saiu com Jocelyn.  
— Alec. - Isabelle o chamou.  
— Não se preocupe, Izzy. Eu vou resolver isso. - Alec prometeu e ela concordou.

***

— Alexander! - Magnus sorriu quando viu o namorado voltando cedo. — Que surpresa boa.  
Alec sorriu um pouco nervoso.  
— E o Jace?  
— Brincando com uns brinquedos novos que buscamos agora pouco. Aparentemente, agora ele virou um super fã de dragões.  
— Isso é bom.  
— Sim, sim. Vamos redecorar o quarto de hóspedes para ele. Você podia vir se estiver livre.  
Vendo ali uma oportunidade, Alec logo a agarrou.  
— Não seria melhor fazer surpresa para ele? Eu posso levá-lo para dar uma volta enquanto você arruma tudo.   
Seu coração doeu quando viu que Magnus adorou a ideia.  
— Ele vai adorar. - Magnus deu umas palminhas, claramente animado. — O que está esperando? Xô. Eu tenho muito o que fazer. Jace! Venha! Alexander vai te levar para dar uma volta.  
O menino correu animado da sala, trazendo consigo só um dragão de pelúcia, levantando as mãos para ser pego no colo.  
— Xô. - Magnus falou novamente quando viu que o namorado não se mexia e o praticamente o arrastou até a porta.  
— Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? - Alec falou, e o feiticeiro sorriu docemente.  
— Achei que nunca mais sentiria isso, mas eu também. - Confessou. — Agora fora daqui vocês dois. Tenho um quarto da barbie para decorar.  
— Dragão!  
— Tudo igual. - Magnus riu e fechou a porta.  
— Aonde nós vamos? - o menino perguntou.  
— Ver a Clary.  
— Ela vai poder conhecer o Fofinho. - Jace comentou, mostrando o seu dragão.  
— É, vai sim.

***

Quando chegaram no instituto, Alec foi com passos largos até a sala de Aldertree.  
— Então o trouxe. - Aldertree atestou surpreso.  
— Sim. — Disse, olhando os irmãos do silêncio.  
— Cadê a Clary? - Jace perguntou com a voz baixa, abraçando seu dragão.  
— Você e eu vamos conversar um pouco antes de vê-la, tudo bem? Só vamos por um portal para uma cidade primeiro. Vai ser divertido. - Aldertree tentou convencer o menino com uma voz animada.  
O menino só o olhou e aos irmãos do silêncio com suas bocas costuradas e deu um passo para trás.  
— Não.  
— Jace. - Alec chamou. — Eu preciso que você seja forte agora. Será bem rápido. Eles só vão fazer umas perguntas e depois você poderá ir ver seu quarto novo. - Prometeu. — Não precisa ter medo. Estarei com você.  
— Na verdade, Sr. Lightwood. Nenhum shadowhunter além de mim será permitido no local, mas fique tranquilo. Ele estará a salvo. Guardas estarão a postos do lado de fora para segurança.  
— Ele é só uma criança.  
— Ele estará a salvo, eu garanto. Só vamos fazer umas perguntas. E se tudo estiver ok, ele estará de volta antes mesmo que sinta saudades.  
Quando viu que Alec não arredava o pé, suspirou.  
— Posso transmitir tudo para um terminal da central, mas aconselho discrição ao assistir perto dos demais.  
— Isso seria ótimo.  
— Então, vamos. - Aldertree acionou o portal e os irmãos do silêncio passaram. — Venha, Jace. — Ofereceu a mão ao menino, que ainda estava agarrado ao bicho de pelúcia.  
Com o olhar resignado, Jace deu a mão à Aldertree e o seguiu.  
Alec não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada no coração ao ver a cena.

***

Isabelle estava a procura do irmão, e o encontrou muito tempo depois no escritório de Aldertree.   
Seu irmão estava pálido e suava muito.  
— Alec! Você está bem?  
— É o Jace. - Levantou com passos bambos, sem explicar, indo em direção à central.  
— Ele está com Magnus?   
— Não. - Respondeu, ao sentar na frente de um terminal e colocar uma série de senhas.   
Quando Izzy viu Jace no vídeo, largou o irmão, tirou o celular e ligou para Magnus.  
No segundo toque ele atendeu. Sequer deu chance para que ele falasse.  
— Eles pegaram o Jace.  
— O quê?  
— Eles estão com Jace, Magnus. E estão torturando-o.  
— Mas como? E Alexander? Ele saiu com o Alexander. Ele está bem?  
Ela pausou.  
— Eu acho que foi ele quem o entregou.

***

Não era isso que tinha sido acordado. Eles só iriam fazer umas perguntas. Jace não tinha feito nada.   
Era só uma criança.  
Não era culpado, mas algo tinha dado errado. Ele tinha sido condenado e a sentença já estava sendo cumprida.  
Estavam retirando suas runas.  
E a dor era terrível.  
Ganhar cada uma delas não é um processo indolor. Pelo contrário, algumas são agonizantes. Porém, a maior parte delas são feitas em adultos que já tem certa tolerância à dor, ou, no mínimo, estão cientes da possível dor que irão sentir. E não crianças de cinco anos com o corpo extremamente frágil.   
Inclusive, a idade comumente aceita para a primeira runa é doze anos, e não cinco.  
Com cinco os ossos são muito frágeis e correm o risco de quebrar dependendo da localização da runa.   
E era exatamente isso que estava ocorrendo. Estavam quebrando os ossos do menino naquele procedimento.  
Era uma cena cruel.  
— O que é isso? Quem autorizou isso?! - Lydia perguntou quando viu o estado de Alec e identificou Jace no vídeo.  
— Aldertree. - Respondeu com um fio de voz, e antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, um portal se abriu e de lá saiu um feiticeiro possesso.  
— Onde ele está? - Sibilou entre dentes, com os olhos amarelos brilhantes.  
Alec deu um berro, ao mesmo tempo que o menino, quando seu corpo torceu violentamente e caiu de joelhos. Vomitou.  
— Pelo Anjo. - Isabelle chegou e olhava o vídeo com uma expressão horrorizada, o que era compartilhado por todos os shadowhunters ali presentes.  
Na tela, Jace jazia no chão com o corpo retorcido e inconsciente.


	11. Proibido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus chega para o socorro, e faz algumas observações a respeito de Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais kudos? Que fofo.  
> Obrigada :)

A cidade dos ossos era um local para descanso daqueles que já tinham ido, um local de estudos e uma prisão para aqueles que infringiram as leis.  
Um local de difícil acesso, de vários níveis e protegido pela magia e runas mais antigas conhecidas pelos nephilim. Sua proteção impedia a invasão de demônios e submundanos, mas nada a tornava segura contra aqueles com sangue angelical, e isso incluía os anjos caídos agora conhecidos como príncipes do inferno.  
Asmodeus era muito mais antigo que qualquer runa ali aplicada, estando vivo quando a própria luz do dia foi criada, e sua queda não mudou sua essência.  
Ainda era paciente.  
Aguardou por séculos um contato de seu filho, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao saber que agora não só tinha um filho, mas um neto. Porque Jonathan podia não ser um herdeiro de sangue, mas sabia que Magnus o tinha sob sua guarda e o tratava como tal.  
E o menino era especial.  
Apesar de ter sido criado por Valentim, ele não era como o filho de Lilith, não era uma aberração.  
O sangue forte de anjo exalava nele, e não como os nephilim, mas mais puro. Puro como nos inúmeros irmãos que Asmodeus deixou para trás ao cair, mas com um toque de magia. Porque além de muito sangue de anjo aquele menino tinha também um pouco de sangue demoníaco Eidolon. Diluído por muitas gerações, mas ainda presente.  
Um pequeno anjo que nunca poderia adentrar aos céus.  
Observou de longe após achar o pato com a flecha em Edom.  
Espelhos eram sua forma preferida de observação.  
O menino era fascinante. Divertido, esperto e carinhoso.  
Foi difícil se conter e não forçar sua presença quando arbitrariedades foram cometidas contra ele, mas ele era paciente. A hora chegaria.  
Chegou mais cedo do que imaginava quando o viu sozinho brincando na madrugada.  
Deveria se sentir culpado por fazer o menino se cortar e liberar sua entrada nesse plano, mas não se sentia porque ele parecia contente pela companhia.  
Obviamente, não deixar sua presença ser notada pelo seu filho era mais do que necessário porque saberia que seria considerado um tanto rude aparecer sem ser convidado e na calada da noite, então esperou mais uma vez a hora certa para ser recebido de braços abertos.  
Por isso estava lá, no meio de um salão especial para interrogatório olhando o corpo desfalecido de seu neto.  
— Quem é você? - perguntou Aldertree, temeroso.  
Asmodeus sequer se virou, contemplando como levar o menino com o mínimo de dano.  
Os irmãos do silêncio se afastaram, mas Victor era arrogante.  
— Não pode entrar aqui assim. Estamos no meio de uma sessão. - Falou, tocando o ombro do demônio.  
Sua mão queimou assim que entrou em contato com o ser a sua frente, e ele recuou, quase tropeçando para trás.  
— Mortal insolente. - Resmungou, ao levantar o menino do chão com sua magia e abrir um portal. Fez um sinal de silêncio antes de sumir através do portal.  
Os olhos de gato foram a última coisa que Aldertree viu antes que o demônio sumisse com o menino.

***

Magnus tinha acabado de chegar ao instituto quando viu Alec cair gritando, acompanhando o grito que vinha da tela.  
Era uma cena um tanto surreal.  
O alarme acionado com o portal tocando, shadowhunters gritavam querendo saber como ele abriu um portal diretamente no instituto, Lydia gritava querendo saber quem tinha autorizado levarem uma criança para a Cidade dos Ossos, ele gritava exigindo a devolução do menino e Alec vomitava.  
— O que houve com as câmeras? - Isabelle estranhou quando a imagem da tela sumiu.  
O feiticeiro não teve tempo de formular algo, pois um portal se abriu às suas costas, uma mão o puxou para dentro, e se fechou em seguida.  
Quando deu por si estava de volta ao loft.  
— Olá, filho.  
Magnus deu um pulo para trás e levantou as mãos, pronto a se defender.  
— Cuidado. Não me faça perder a concentração. - Ele comentou, apontando para Jonathan que flutuava, na mesma posição que estava depois da retirada da última runa. Ele tinha se certificado em não mudar de posição para não agravar nada que pudesse ter acontecido ao menino. — Eu acho que o quebraram. Alguma ideia de como arrumar?  
— O quê?!  
— A espinha. Está torta.  
— Catarina!  
— Já fui chamado de muitas coisas, mas disso é a primeira vez.  
— Não, minha amiga Catarina. Ela trabalha num hospital. - Magnus escreveu uma mensagem de fogo e mandou.  
Quando não recebeu resposta, mandou outro.  
E mais cinquenta quando a resposta demorou novamente.  
— Eu sei que estou em dívida com você, Magnus, mas não é como se estivesse desocupada. Estou pesquisando o que me pediu, mas não achei nada ainda que valesse a pena, e tenho que trabalhar. - A feiticeira reclamou assim que saiu do portal direto na sala do amigo, mas estancou assim que viu Asmodeus ao lado dele.  
— Esqueça o que pedi antes, Catarina. Preciso de algo mais urgente agora. - Apontou para o menino.  
Ela o olhou e levou as mãos à boca, se aproximando.  
— Foram os shadowhunters. - Magnus explicou.  
— Cruéis até com os seus próprios. - Ela comentou, examinando o menino.  
— Pode ajudá-lo? - Asmodeus perguntou.  
— Não aqui. Ele vai precisar de cirurgia.  
Sem mais delongas, foram para um hospital.

***

Isabelle sempre procurou apoiar seu irmão em tudo, mesmo que não concordasse com suas opiniões porque Alec era o mais velho, o mais inteligente e capaz, e o mais responsável. Porém, naquela situação não conseguia entender o que levou seu irmão a tomar tão estúpida.  
— Você entregou o Jace pra eles!  
— Eu cumpri ordens, Izzy.  
— Os dois se acalmem, por favor. - Lydia pediu.  
— Ordens para torturar o nosso irmão, Alec.  
— Eu nunca teria trazido ele pra cá se soubesse que fariam isso. Aldertree me disse que só iriam fazer umas perguntas.  
— E fizeram! Não gostaram das respostas e decidiram arrancar as runas dele! Ele só tem cinco anos agora, Alec! É tão pequeno e indefeso. - Ela falou com a voz embargada.  
— Você acha que não sei? A nossa runa sumiu também, Izzy. E a deixaram por último. Eu senti tudo o que ele sentiu, toda a dor, todo o desespero. Acha mesmo que eu faria isso com ele? Isso não foi minha culpa, quem disse que ele era uma ameaça foi a mãe dessa praga que só surgiu nas nossas vidas para atormentar.  
— Agora a culpa do Aldertree ser um maluco lunático é da minha mãe também? Ele se excedeu completamente ao torturar o menino…  
— O Jace!  
— ...Daquele jeito, mas ele era uma ameaça. Sabe-se lá o que as experiências do meu pai e esse feitiço fizeram com ele. Pelo menos agora ele não é mais uma ameaça.  
— Você escuta o que diz, garota?!  
— Chega! Esse bate-boca não leva à nada! - Lydia gritou, e depois de chamar atenção de todos na sala, se acalmou. — Primeiro temos que descobrir o paradeiro do Jace e como Magnus conseguiu abrir um portal aqui sem o nosso consentimento ou conhecimento, e ainda ser abduzido por outro.  
— Magnus fez todas as seguranças e barreiras do instituto, não fez? Talvez ele mesmo consiga ultrapassá-las se realmente quiser? - Clary sugeriu.  
— É plausível. Ele estava bem fora de si quando chegou.  
— E quanto ao portal que se abriu e o puxou?  
— Magnus não trabalha com outros feiticeiros normalmente. Não acho que haja algum no nível dele agora. - Alec comentou. — O único que era tão forte quanto sofreu uma morte horrível quando cruzou o caminho dessa aí. - Indicou Clary com a cabeça, e Lydia a olhou pensativa.  
— Não foi minha culpa.  
— Nunca é.  
— Estava em contato com uma amiga para ajudá-lo com o feitiço do Jace, mas ela não tinha dado retorno ainda.  
— Ajuda?  
— Ele queria saber se havia algum jeito seguro de reverter o feitiço para que ele envelhecesse de novo.  
— Há chances de ser essa amiga então.  
— Ou alguém forte o suficiente para sequestrá-lo.  
— Alec e Isabelle, quero que descubram quem foi, onde está e com que intuito fez isso. Me avisem, assim que descobrirem algo.  
— E quanto à Aldertree?  
— Já enviei o vídeo da tortura para o conselho, e um relatório explicando como tudo ocorreu. Ele já sairá da enfermaria diretamente para Idris.  
Izzy e Alec já iam saindo quando foram seguidos por Clary.  
— Você não, Morgenstern.  
— Mas eu sempre vou com eles.  
— Hoje não. Quero você sob minha vista.  
— Mas eu posso ajudar.  
— Eles são os melhores que temos, você só iria atrapalhar.  
Alec lhe deu um sorriso de gratidão antes de sair da sala acompanhado da irmã.

***

Internar Jace foi um pouco mais trabalhoso do que imaginavam, e foram necessários vários feitiços para suprir a falta de papelada mundana para internação. Além, é claro, de alguns para confundir os achados únicos como o tipo de sangue único do menino e uma explicação plausível para aquelas lesões em alguém tão novo.  
Para isso, tentaram se manter o mais próximo da verdade possível. Magnus era o guardião legal do menino depois que ele foi retirado de seu lar abusivo, onde foi agredido repetidamente por seu pai, e abandonado por sua mãe. Porém, o menino tinha sido sequestrado no último dia pela mãe que, tendo problemas mentais, acusou o filho de ser um demônio e o agrediu violentamente.  
Obviamente, a polícia foi chamada e vendo que o autor da reclamação a da entrada no hospital tinha sido o próprio Magnus Bane, Luke decidiu verificar o que ocorria.  
De todos os cenários que imaginou, certamente a reclamação ser totalmente coerente com a verdade não era uma delas. Jocelyn realmente estava louca se compactuou com aquele absurdo.  
Registrou toda a ocorrência, sabendo que nenhum shadowhunter seria punido pela justiça mundana, mas era o mínimo a se fazer,e quem sabe com isso conseguir denunciá-los à clave.  
— Vou registrar e jogar tudo no sistema, Magnus, mas você sabe que a probabilidade algum deles ser pego pela justiça mundana é mínima.  
— Eu sei.  
— E mesmo se levarmos isso a clave, pode não dar em nada porque ele é um deles. Não é uma quebra dos acordos.  
— Fizeram isso porque ele tem sangue de demônio. Isso faz dele um de nós. — O feiticeiro respondeu sem paciência.  
Luke suspirou e decidiu não discutir.  
— Me avise quando tiver notícias.  
Asmodeus esperou que o lobisomem se afastasse para se manifestar.  
— Posso fazê-los pagar, se quiser. - Ofereceu e o filho só o olhou com nojo.  
— Por que está aqui ainda?!  
— Esperando notícias do meu neto, é claro.  
— Ele não é seu neto. Fique longe dele!  
— Se tivesse mantido distância, ele estaria morto agora. E é claro que é meu neto, filho.  
— Ele não é meu filho, seu doente!  
Asmodeus só o olhou nem um pouco impressionado com as palavras rudes do filho.  
— Ele está sob sua guarda, mora com você e você gosta dele.  
— Eu tenho um contrato de serviço que me obriga a isso.  
— Você é muitas coisas, filho, mas estúpido não é uma delas. Você nunca aceitaria fazer algo que não quer por alguém que não gosta.  
— Fiz pelo Alexander.  
O demônio deu de ombros.  
— Inicialmente pode até ter sido, mas você se apegou ao menino, não minta para mim. E não o culpo, ele é adorável. - Concedeu.  
Magnus o olhou por um segundo até que tudo fez sentido.  
— È você! - Pulou da cadeira, apontando para o pai, chamando atenção de alguns enfermeiros que passavam pela sala de espera.  
Asmodeus só ergueu as sobrancelhas e esperou o filho se sentar novamente.  
— Você é o amigo imaginário.  
— Não seja tolo, Magnus. Não sou nem um pouco imaginário. - E tocou no filho para provar.  
— Pare de brincar e admita que foi você que brincou com ele a noite toda.  
— Mea culpa.  
— Eu devia saber, ele não tinha comentado de dragões e do dia para noite virou a paixão da vida dele.  
— Eu talvez tenha contado sobre os meus dragões.  
— Não acredito que contou sobre dragões do inferno para uma criança!  
— Ele adorou! - Se defendeu, fazendo o filho bufar. — Filho, se não queria que eu viesse vê-lo, não deveria ter me mandado um convite.  
— Convite? Eu não mandei convite algum.  
— Não? O que foi aquele pato com uma flecha no olho?  
— Ah, aquilo foi porque ele estava certo de que o pato era um demônio, e que deveria ir para o inferno. Eu nem pensei direito antes de mandar pra lá. Só abri um pentagrama. - Explicou sem graça, fazendo o pai rir.  
— E ainda diz que não é seu filho? - Riu com gosto. — E bom, ele estava meio certo. Tem uma raça de demônios no leste de Edom que se parecem muito com esses patos. Criaturinhas nojentas… - balançou a cabeça.  
Magnus ficou pensativo um instante e tomou coragem para enfim perguntar.  
— Por que ficou? Até aceito a curiosidade em vê-lo, mas não é como se fosse seu único neto. Nunca veio ver o Raphael.  
— Não vim?  
O feiticeiro pareceu surpreso pela admissão.  
— Mas por que ficou? É porque é menor e mais impressionável? Não vou deixar levá-lo.  
Passou a mão no rosto, considerando o que contar exatamente ao filho.  
— Vai precisar de mim quando descobrirem o que ele é e virem atrás dele.  
— Ameaças de Edom?  
— Um pouco mais pra cima, filho. - Apontou para o céu.  
— O que quer dizer? Viriam atrás dele só pelo sangue de demônio?  
— Não, filho. Aquele mortal não experimentou com anjo de demônio nele, mas de anjo.  
— Então ele é um anjo?  
— O mais próximo disso.  
— Não entendo. Se é assim por que viriam atrás dele?  
— Porque aquele mortal é um estúpido que usou uma criança com resquícios de sangue Eidolon.  
— E como sabe que não é o contrário?  
— Filho, ele cheira como eu. Não como outros demônios, como um nephilim ou até um seelie. Esse garoto é um anjo condenado a nunca adentrar os céus.


	12. O amor de uma mãe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke consegue prender um dos responsáveis pela tortura de Jace, enquanto Asmodeus entra no modo "melhor avô do mundo" ao recuperar um importante artefato.  
> Uma importante pessoa visita Jace no hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos kudos e pelo bookmark :)

Achar o paradeiro de Magnus quando ele não queria ser achado tinha sido mais difícil do que anteciparam, e nem mesmo o rastreio com um objeto dele tinha ajudado.  
O loft estava deserto e não havia nenhum sinal deles, ou de luta.  
Por fim, decidiram verificar se mais alguém sabia de algo e foram até a delegacia falar com Luke, já que ele não respondia o celular.  
Chegando lá, Alaric lhes informou — com cara de poucos amigos — que Luke tinha ido atender um chamado, mas que eles poderiam esperar por ele, se assim desejassem.  
E assim o fizeram.  
Respiraram aliviados quando Luke retornou depois de algum tempo. Porém, o alívio durou pouco quando o lobisomem deu voz de prisão à Alec.  
— Está louco? - Isabelle se estressou.  
—Alexander Lightwood, você está preso por sequestro. Você tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio. Tudo o que falar poderá ser usado contra você no tribunal. Você tem direito a um advogado. Se não puder pagar um advogado, o Estado indicará um.  
— Luke, o que é isso?! Não pode prendê-lo!  
— Izzy, está tudo bem. É só um erro de comunicação.  
— Fale isso para o menino em cirurgia nesse momento por sua causa. - Avisou.  
— Jace?  
— Quem mais, Lightwood? Vamos andando.  
Luke o levou até as celas. Sabia que era questão de horas para que ele estivesse solto, ou até mesmo que fugisse, mas era uma questão de honra mostrar que havia consequências para todos.  
— Não foi minha culpa, Luke. Eu nunca faria mal ao meu parabatai.  
— O meu dizia a mesma coisa. - Comentou mordaz.  
— Eu juro. Eu não tive escolha. Aldertree ameaçou prender o Magnus caso ele não levasse o Jace para interrogatório, e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o Magnus não o levaria, e estaria nas mãos da clave. Então eu o levei, mas era só para isso.  
— Eles quebraram a espinha do menino, Alec.  
— Eu senti tudo, tudo. E eu juro que se eu soubesse que fariam isso, eu nunca o teria levado e seria o primeiro a colocar fogo na clave.  
O lobisomem o observou e passou as mãos no rosto, cansado.  
— Eu acredito em você, mas ainda vai ficar umas horinhas aqui para espairecer. E quanto a Aldertree e Jocelyn? Tomaram um tapinha na mão?  
— Não. Lydia ficou possessa, e já enviou o vídeo para o conselho junto com um relatório, eles irão pagar. Ela está no comando agora.  
— E mandou vocês atrás de informações.  
— Sim. O que você sabe?  
Luke pareceu em dúvida se contava ou não.  
— Por favor, Luke.  
— Ele está com Magnus agora, no Mercy General. Estava em cirurgia quando eu saí, mas estável.  
— Cirurgia?  
— Sim. Foi feio a coisa.  
Alec abaixou a cabeça e levou as mãos ao cabelo.  
— E Magnus?  
— Possesso.  
— Com razão.  
— Com toda a razão.  
— Sabe, você devia ir lá… - Parou quando virou e viu que estava sozinho na cela. Alec já tinha escapado.

***

Magnus estava exausto depois de tantas horas de espera.  
Jace tinha saído da cirurgia depois de quase cinco horas, ficou um tempo em observação e tinha sido transferido para um quarto particular.  
E agora com ele no quarto, tendo passado pelos procedimentos médicos necessários foi possível para Catarina ajudá-lo em sua recuperação.  
A diferença era nítida. O semblante do menino era calmo e tranquilo. Já não parecia tão pálido.  
— Descanse um pouco, filho.  
Magnus até pensou em recusar a oferta, mas estava realmente drenado de energia e precisava descansar.  
— Ninguém o machucará. Eu prometo.  
Foi o que bastou para que se acalmasse e se entregasse ao sono.  
Asmodeus se aproximou do filho exausto e com uma leve mexida de sua mão direita, liberou uma energia vermelha que o colocou num sono profundo e tão necessário.  
Afastava uma mecha do cabelo de Magnus quando sentiu uma mudança de energia atrás de si.  
— Como se sente, Jonathan? - perguntou ao se virar e encarar a criança com um sorriso.  
A criança só o encarou, meio temerosa, e olhando para os lados.  
— Você está no hospital, mas está bem. Só precisa descansar um pouco.  
— Você está bravo? - o menino perguntou, tossindo.  
O anjo caído então conjurou um copo de água com tampa e canudo com desenhos de dragões para o menino e o ofereceu.  
Jace aceitou, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando viu o copo.  
— Ninguém está bravo.  
— Ele pegou o meu Fofinho.  
— O que é um fofinho?  
— Fofinho era o meu dragão de pelúcia. Magnus me deu.  
— O que é pelúcia? Um tipo novo de dragão?  
— É fofinha, feita pra abraçar. Você disse que dragões protegem o dono, então eu pedi um pra mim e ele me deu um. Tiraram de mim e coisas ruins aconteceram.  
— Você o quer de volta?  
— Sim, mas não dá.  
Asmodeus pareceu pensativo, mas olhou para o filho e se decidiu.  
— Vamos fazer um trato então. Você me dá algo e eu o trago para você.  
O menino desanimou. Não tinha nada que pudesse ofertar ali com ele. Seu carrinho estava em casa junto de seus outros poucos brinquedos.  
— Eu não tenho nada.  
— Que tal uma memória? Posso pegar uma pequena memória.  
— Eu preciso delas. - O menino riu.  
— Prometo pegar uma que não fará falta. Você nem irá perceber. E poderá ter seu Fofinho de volta.  
O menino, achando que ele estava brincando, aceitou.  
Asmodeus então, com muita pompa, fez questão de apertar os dedos da mão direita do menino que estavam livres do gesso, selando o trato.  
Jace começou a piscar cada vez mais longamente e em poucos segundos estava dormindo.  
O demônio maior então levou sua mão à têmpora do menino, procurando a memória específica que queria.  
Sorriu quando a encontrou.  
Uma vida sem a memória de Valentim certamente era uma vida melhor.  
Ele então protegeu o quarto com sua magia, pegou um fio de cabelo do menino, abriu um portal e sumiu.

***

Lydia Branwell estava tendo um dia terrível.  
Relatórios, denúncias de abuso e tortura, discussões com a matriarca Lightwood.  
Desde de que a clave a tinha mandado para Nova York, ela podia jurar que tinha envelhecido uns dez anos.  
Era um local muito estressante.  
Por isso, estava tentando relaxar no antigo escritório de Aldertree, e agora seu escritório enquanto comia umas uvas que tinha pego no refeitório.  
Tudo estava bem. Meio cacho já tinha ido embora, uma música de meditação tocava ao fundo, tinha os pés cruzados e descalços apoiados na mesa quando de repente, um portal se abriu no meio do escritório e um homem asiático — E muito bonito, não que ela tivesse prestado atenção nesse detalhe — saiu.  
Foi tão repentino a chegada do indivíduo juntamente com o alarme de invasão, que ela acabou engasgando com a uva.  
O homem, por sua vez, fez um movimento com a mão cessando o barulho ensurdecedor do alarme e se sentou, esperando.  
Se era ela desengasgar ou morrer, ela não tinha certeza.  
Depois de fazer uma manobra de Heimlich sozinha, com a ajuda da cadeira, cuspir uma uva a quase três metros, ela tossiu, ajeitou o terno e sentou-se, tentando demonstrar todo o controle que não sentia no momento.  
— Quem é você?  
— Asmodeus. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso ao cruzar as pernas elegantemente.  
Já ela sentiu que a qualquer minuto seus olhos pulariam para fora.  
Realmente não era o seu dia.  
— Um demônio maior.  
— Prefiro Príncipe do Inferno, senhor de Edom, srta. Branwell.  
Ela pausou quando ele disse seu nome.  
— Está escrito na placa. - Apontou para o nome dela, em cima da mesa, com um sorriso divertido e ela suspirou aliviada.  
— O que faz aqui, senhor de Edom?  
Ele sorriu ainda mais com o título falado a contragosto numa tentativa de não ofendê-lo.  
— Vim buscar algo.  
— Alguma alma? - não conseguiu evitar cutucar, causando uma pequena risada.  
— Não hoje, apesar de alguns colegas seus merecerem por torturar uma criança indefesa. - Comentou, deixando-a apreensiva. — Nem mesmo no inferno vemos adultos atacando seus filhotes de forma tão grotesca e sem propósito. - Completou, sem nenhum vestígio de bom humor.  
— A clave não compactua com esse tipo de procedimento. Posso assegurar que todas as medidas já foram tomadas para que os envolvidos sejam responsabilizados por tais atos.  
— Tenho certeza de que pagarão — falou num tom sinistro, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo da moça —, mas como eu disse, não vim por isso.  
— E o que quer?  
— Eu quero o dragão de pelúcia que roubaram do menino. Pode trazê-lo ou devo eu mesmo ir procurar usando quaisquer métodos que achar necessários?  
Ela hesitou um segundo, até abrir a gaveta, pegar o brinquedo e lhe entregar.

***

Seus filhos não concordavam com a sua visão de vida, nem entendiam seus motivos.  
Eram jovens e imaturos. Inocentes e facilmente manipuláveis.  
Bastou algumas frases bem colocadas para que ficassem seguros e se mostrasse totalmente rebeldes a ela e fiéis à clave.  
O nome de sua família estava seguro, tendo cortado todos os laços possíveis com a situação, mas isso não a deixou tranquila.  
Longe disso, na verdade.  
Ela tinha feito sua obrigação, cumprido sua responsabilidade.  
Seus filhos estavam à salvo das garras da clave e do ciclo, mas isso não queria dizer que ela não se sentisse péssima por isso.  
Por isso, após escutar uma conversa um tanto acalorada da filha com a atual chefe do instituto, Maryse conseguiu informações suficientes para achá-lo.  
Jace, seu filho em tudo menos o nome tinha saído da cirurgia e estava num quarto.  
Destrancou a porta com uma runa, e entrou sem saber acionando as barreiras de Asmodeus, que voltou imediatamente para o quarto, preferindo observá-la de longe.  
Ela hesitou quando viu Magnus Bane, o Alto Feiticeiro do Brooklyn, dormindo desconfortavelmente num sofá, mas quando ele não se mexeu ou deu qualquer indício de ter notado sua presença, ela colocou uma runa de silêncio em si e se aproximou do menino.

***

Asmodeus espremeu os olhos tentando entender o que ela falava até a hora que percebeu que era uma runa que o atrapalhava. Com um movimento de suas mãos, se desfez da runa e conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente.  
— Mesmo que minhas ações não façam sentido ou que minhas palavras doam, eu juro que tudo que sempre quis foi deixá-los a salvo. Você e seus irmãos são tudo para mim, e por vocês eu faço de tudo. Eu falhei com você, meu menino. E sinto muito por isso, mas não falharei mais. Seus irmãos ficarão a salvo, eu prometo. E vou caçar os que te feriram e te arrancaram de mim, de nós. - Prometeu, com a voz embargada e uma expressão feroz.  
Ela arrumou o cabelo do menino com uma delicadeza absurda, e mesmo de longe, era claro o carinho que ela tinha pelo menino.  
— Você não merecia isso, meu anjo, mas eu espero que agora você realmente esteja mais seguro longe de tudo. - Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. — Espero que você tenha uma nova chance, e eu sinto muito não poder estar por perto para ver você se tornar um rapaz lindo e brilhante novamente, mas saiba que sempre estarei orgulhosa de você.  
Ela então deu um beijo rápido na testa de Jonathan, virou-se e partiu.  
Enxugou o rosto antes de sair do quarto, respirou fundo e partiu, passando por Asmodeus no corredor sem sequer notá-lo.  
Ele, ao contrário, sentiu o coração bater ao ver uma mulher tão linda, amorosa e feroz quanto aquela.  
Ele era paciente, aguardaria que seus caminhos se cruzassem novamente.  
Suspirando, ele adentrou o quarto. Numa das mãos estava Fofinho, o dragãozinho de pelúcia e na outra um pretzel que ele comprara num carrinho em frente ao hospital.  
— Acorde, filho. Tenho novidades. — Empurrando o filho com a perna, para abrir espaço e se sentar num canto do sofá.  
— Aconteceu algo? - Magnus perguntou ainda grogue, tendo um pretzel quase esfregado em seu rosto.  
Se sentou direito e aceitou o agrado, um tanto suspeito.  
— Então? - Magnus perguntou quando viu que o pai continuava olhando para o nada, acariciando o bicho de pelúcia sem perceber.  
— Acho que estou apaixonado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que delícia escrever essa parte da Maryse.


	13. Parabatai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finalmente toma coragem para procurar Magnus e Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzi essa história para o inglês, e está postada aqui nesse site com o mesmo nome.  
> Então, se sua língua nativa é inglês talvez seja melhor acompanhar por lá :)
> 
> I translated this story into English, and it's posted here on that site with the same name.   
> So, if your native language is English you may want to follow it there :)
> 
> Para variar, não está betada.  
> Meus olhos estão ardendo por conta do horário avançado, então ignorem erros bobos.  
> Amanhã checo com calma.

Jace tinha passado por três cirurgias complicadas que deixariam qualquer mundano com sérias sequelas.  
Ele certamente estava se recuperando numa velocidade absurda com a ajuda de Catarina e também, agora, de Magnus. Porém, ainda não estava 100% ou sequer perto disso.  
Ainda tinha seus braços engessados, e um suporte que abraçava quase que totalmente seu tronco e mantinha sua coluna em seu devido lugar, e só isso seria o suficiente para deixar qualquer adulto maluco, que dirá então uma criança pequena.  
Ele se irritava por não poder mexer os braços direito, de não poder sentar sem ajuda, ou deitar, ou levantar, mas principalmente de não poder abraçar seu Fofinho.  
— Como se sente hoje, Jonathan? - o médico perguntou ao olhar seu prontuário.  
Jace, emburrado, decidiu ignorar o médico.  
O médico trocou um olhar divertido com Magnus e começou os testes de reflexo que o menino passou com louvor.  
— Para de fazer cosquinha! - Chutou a mão do médico que levantou as mãos e, rendição.  
— Então, doutor? Quando podemos ir?  
— Olha, eu nem acredito. Eu realmente achei que ele ficaria com sequelas terríveis, mas ele está excepcionalmente bem. Ele aparentemente não perdeu nenhum movimento, os reflexos estão ótimos.  
— Isso é bom, não é? Podemos ir para casa.  
— Sr. Bane, a recuperação dele é um milagre. - O médico falou um tanto assombrado, e Asmodeus abafou uma risada sarcástica com a mão.  
— Entendo, mas quais são os próximos passos? Ele certamente estará mais confortável em casa. - Magnus perguntou, tentando manter o rosto sério, enquanto seu pai fazia caretas de tédio atrás do médico.  
— Bom, se ele não forçar nada e descansar muito acho que até posso liberá-lo. — Disse e Asmodeus levantou as mãos, ainda atrás do médico, para o alto num claro sinal de “Até que enfim”.  
— É claro. Sem peraltices até segunda ordem.  
— E quero vê-lo aqui semana que vem.  
— Certamente. - Magnus concordou com um sorriso e acompanhou o médico até a porta. — Você não consegue se conter, não é?  
— Humanos são muito chatos. - Deu de ombros.  
— Era chato mesmo. - Jace concordou e Asmodeus levantou o punho perto da mão do menino, que levantou o braço dando um soquinho camarada.  
Mas até Magnus não podia deixar de concordar com eles, realmente já estava na hora de irem embora.

***

No fim, após se checarem com Catarina como deveriam proceder, e serem obrigados a conjurar uma cadeira de rodas para Jace, finalmente foram para casa através de um portal.  
Obviamente que a cadeira de rodas era só algo para facilitar a vida do menino nos primeiros dias, evitando que se esforçasse demais.  
Não que ele ligasse para ela, porque depois de passar por tudo o que passara nos últimos dias ele não aceitava ficar em outro lugar que não no colo, e não era nem um pouco confortável uma criança com um suporte nas costas, que mais o fazia parecer um robozinho, deitada no seu peito demandando carinho.  
E por um lado, isso era até bom porque servia de distração para Magnus que não tinha tempo para pensar na traição de Alec.  
Mas a distração só durou até o começo da noite, quando seu loft foi invadido.  
— Olha, Magnus. Eu sei que você anda meio cheio de coisas ultimamente, mas eu realmente preciso de ajuda para encontrar a Camille. O Raphael anda me seguindo e até a minha mãe ele anda ameaçand… - Simon falou de forma apressada assim que botou o pé no loft, mas estancou assim que viu o estado do menino. — Mas o que aconteceu, padawan?! - Ele correu para o lado do menino que logo quis levantar para ficar perto dele. — Alto lá. Você pode levantar? - perguntou ao menino. — Ele pode levantar? - perguntou ao feiticeiro. — Quem é você?  
— Isso é obra da Clave. Ele pode levantar, mas é melhor não ficar andando por aí. - Apontou para a pequena cadeira de rodas próxima ao sofá. — E esse é o meu pai.  
— Pai do Magnus? Que legal. Nem sabia que ainda era vivo. Eu achei que ele tinha uns 800 anos. Muito prazer em te conhecer. - Simon acabou o puxando para um abraço quando Asmodeus lhe cumprimentou.  
— Ah, ele é bem mais velho que eu. - Magnus comentou ao ajudar Jace a ficar em pé apoiado no sofá e foi buscar sua cadeira.  
— Sério? Quantos anos?  
— Alguns milênios. - Respondeu vagamente. — E um pouco mais porque o tempo ainda não tinha sido inventado ainda.  
Magnus levou a cadeira até o menino, que ainda observava o vampiro que parecia mais confuso do que nunca, e decidiu apresentá-los devidamente.  
— Simon, esse é o meu pai, Asmodeus, Príncipe do Inferno, senhor de Edom. Pai, esse é o Simon, mas pode chamar de Sheldon ou qualquer nome com S que ele responde.  
— Olá, Simon.  
— Eu abracei o capeta?  
— Basicamente. - Magnus revirou os olhos e levantou a sobrancelha quando sentiu uma mudança de energia na porta de entrada.  
Assim que a porta abriu, ele a empurrou com uma energia vermelha, batendo na cara de quem tentou entrar.  
— Magnus, a gente precisa conversar. - Veio a voz de Alec, do outro lado da porta.  
— Vá para o inferno.  
— Quer carona? - Asmodeus ofereceu, tentando ser solícito.  
— Não se mete, pai. - Vociferou para o pai, que levantou as mãos.  
— Por favor, me deixa explicar.  
O vampiro ficou ali sem saber o que fazer. Era uma situação muito desagradável ficar ouvindo discussão de um casal próximo e amigo.  
— O Jace está bem?  
— Eu tô bem. O Fofinho também!  
— Ouviu? Ele está ótimo. Agora vá embora, Alexander.  
— Por que ele não entra? Ele tá bravo comigo? - Jace perguntou para Magnus, com cara de choro.  
O feiticeiro só respirou fundo e abriu a porta.  
Alec ia cumprimentá-lo, mas repensou quando viu os olhos dele brilhando amarelos. Achou melhor primeiro ver o menino.  
Travou quando viu o estado de Jace.  
Sentiu um aperto tão grande no peito e seus olhos queimavam tanto que se não fosse a audiência que tinha, teria caído no chão chorando copiosamente.  
Andou até o menino e se abaixou, ficando a sua altura. E levou sua mão acariciando o rosto do menino.  
— Sinto sua falta. - O menino falou em voz baixa para o shadowhunter que encostou sua testa na dele, como fez inúmeras vezes quando ele ainda era um adulto.  
Magnus queria que ele fosse embora logo dali, mas nem ele teve coragem de impedir o momento dos dois.  
Alec pegou a mão direita de Jace e a segurou delicadamente entre as suas e recitou:  
“Suplique-me para não deixar-te,  
ou que volte de seguir-te;  
Para onde quer que fores, eu irei,  
E onde ficares eu ficarei;  
Seu povo será meu povo,  
e seu Deus será meu Deus,  
onde quer que morras morrerei eu,  
e ali serei sepultado.  
Faça-me assim o Anjo, e outro tanto,  
se outra coisa que não a morte me separar de ti.”  
— Com runa ou sem runa, você é o meu parabatai e eu te amo.  
O menino sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Não lembrava de ninguém ter lhe dito isso.  
— Eu também.  
Alec abraçou o menino com todo cuidado que pôde, devido ao suporte em suas costas, e Jace apoiou o rosto em seu ombro.  
— Cara, isso foi lindo. - Simon comentou, enxugando uma lágrima e quebrando totalmente o clima.  
O shadowhunter piscou furiosamente, e se afastou do menino, claramente encabulado.  
— Fica quieto, Sheldon. - Magnus disse, ainda observando Alec com uma expressão nada amigável.  
— Você não vai embora, não é? Eu não quero que você vá. - Jace perguntou ao ver a expressão de Magnus.  
Alec olhou o feiticeiro que suspirou e se afastou irritado, indo preparar um drink. Asmodeus seguiu o filho.  
Simon hesitou um pouco, fez um carinho bagunçando o cabelo de Jace.  
— Acho melhor voltar outra noite. - O vampiro comentou dando um sorriso sem graça e acenando antes de sair.  
— Ficarei com você sempre que puder. - Prometeu Alec, tirando o menino da cadeira quando se sentou no sofá, depositando-o em seu colo.  
Jace então contou todos os detalhes e pessoas que conheceu no hospital, e ele falava tão rápida e animadamente que Alec mal conseguia falar um “Hummm”. Era quase um monólogo, mas estava tão aliviado de poder ouvi-lo que se limitou a abraçá-lo.


	14. Sobre pais e filhos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus se dá conta de que não é tão fácil assim criar uma criança sozinho.

Alec ficou até o final da noite com Jace, que não desgrudou dele. Não que o shadowhunter fizesse alguma questão de ir embora.  
Pelo contrário, sentia uma necessidade de ficar próximo.   
Estar separado de seu parabatai era terrível. Sentia como uma parte de si tivesse sumido e não conseguia sentir se Jace estava vivo ou não.  
Por isso, não pestanejou em ajudar a alimentá-lo no horário do jantar, nem de banhá-lo antes de colocá-lo na cama. Porém, não poderia ficar ali para sempre por mais que quisesse.  
— Posso vir amanhã para conversarmos? - Alec perguntou quando Magnus o acompanhou até a porta depois que Jace dormiu.  
O feiticeiro pareceu incomodado com o pedido.  
— Acho melhor não, Alexander.  
— Isso não é justo.  
— É muito mais do que você merece pelo que fez.  
— Se me deixasse explicar. - Pediu desesperado.  
— Explicar o quê? Você atirou o menino aos lobos!   
— Eu fiz para proteger vocês dois! Ele seria questionado e como não fez nada, seria liberado. E você não teria se indisposto com a Clave.  
— E quem liga para a Clave, Alexander?! Acha realmente que fariam algo contra o Alto Feiticeiro do Brooklyn sem nenhuma prova? Eu não fiz aquele contrato de serviço à toa.  
— Eu não achei que nada disso aconteceria. Não quis arriscar o bem estar de nenhum de vocês, Magnus. Eu te amo.  
Magnus não o encarou nos olhos quando ouviu aquilo, e isso atingiu Alec em cheio.  
O shadowhunter tentou acariciar o rosto do feiticeiro, mas esse esquivou do toque.  
— Eu sinto muito, Magnus.  
— Eu também. - O feiticeiro fez menção para que ele saísse do loft, mas o shadowhunter o interrompeu.  
— E quanto ao Jace? Vou poder vê-lo?  
— Vamos ver, Alexander. Boa noite.

***

Simon tinha acabo voltando para a casa dos barcos, no píer, quando não conseguiu conversar com Magnus.  
Estava preocupado. Seu tempo estava acabando e precisava achar Camille.  
Tomou um susto quando foi jogado contra a porta do galpão, e depois levantado pelo colarinho do casaco.  
— Gretel, eu já estava com saudades. - Falou sarcasticamente.  
— Ainda está aqui.  
— Foram vocês que me mandaram ficar aqui.  
— Isso não é um hotel, vampiro. Dê o fora daqui.  
E isso o irritou.  
Bufando, ele tirou as mãos dela da sua gola e a afastou.  
— Acha mesmo que ficar aqui é o meu sonho de vida?!  
— Você está morto, defunto! - Um deles gritou.  
— Último aviso, vampiro. Dê o fora daqui. - Gretel falou e saiu, levando os outros.  
Simon suspirou desanimado, encostando a cabeça na porta de entrada.  
Estava ficando cansado de tudo aquilo. Sair ao sol não parecia uma ideia tão ruim.

***

Nos dias que se seguiram, Alec manteve distância e apesar de Magnus ter mais do que deixado claro que queria isso, não foi fácil.  
— Vocês se amam, Magnus. Deviam conversar direito e se acertar. - Isabelle comentou. — É inútil os dois ficarem tristes cada um em um canto. Além do que tem o Jace no meio disso tudo.  
O feiticeiro olhou o menino, que já não tinha os gessos nos braços, sentado em sua cadeirinha abraçando um gato. Ele parecia triste.  
— Eu não vou ligar chamando-o aqui.   
— Posso trazê-lo quando vier amanhã. Falo que foi ideia minha. - Sugeriu.  
Ele deu de ombros e continuou tomando seu chá.

***

Jace não estava somente desanimado, estava irritado. E em nada lembrava a criança fofa e brincalhona dos primeiros dias.  
Não queria ver televisão, nem brincar com os brinquedos.  
— Se ele morrer de tédio na sua casa, sob a sua responsabilidade seria uma quebra dos Acordos? - Asmodeus perguntou ao filho, genuinamente curioso.  
Magnus só o encarou.  
— Está insinuando que a culpa é minha?  
— Ele está há dias trancado aqui dentro acariciando gatos. Isso não é normal para uma criança, e não é um velho maluco solteiro com trinta gatos.  
— Então eu sou um velho maluco solteiro com trinta gatos?  
Asmodeus suspirou se levantando.  
— Filho, nem tudo é sobre você. - Ajeitou sua roupa.  
Magnus não conseguiu retrucar. Ele estava certo, estava sendo egocêntrico.  
— Só saia um pouco e se distraia. Leve-o para passear e ver pequenos humanos da idade dele. Até.  
— Aonde vai?  
— Dar uma volta por aí.  
— Vai sumir assim que ele começou a dar trabalho. - Reclamou.  
— Ele é seu filho, não meu. Eduque-o sozinho. Meu trabalho como avô é só mimá-lo, filho. - E saiu, deixando o feiticeiro com o menino que estava alheio a discussão.

***

Tirar Jace do loft não foi das tarefas mais fáceis.  
O menino simplesmente não queria deixar os gatos, depois não queria trocar de roupa e vestir algo que não estivesse completamente coberta de pêlos e somente depois de muito custo conseguiu arrancá-lo de casa.  
Decidiu levá-lo a um parque não muito cheio, onde ele pudesse brincar e conhecer outras crianças, mas Jace simplesmente não facilitava em nada.  
Reclamou que estava muito sol, que estava muito quente, que era muito barulhento e quando nada disso resolveu e fez com que Magnus os levasse de volta, ele se agarrou ao feiticeiro implorando para não ser abandonado lá com aquelas pessoas estranhas.  
Logicamente que aquele pequeno show chamou atenção de alguns adultos e crianças que estavam mais próximos, e que observavam Magnus tentando acalmar o menino.  
Estava quase indo embora, mas seu orgulho e vontade de não dar o braço a torcer o fez continuar a insistir naquela situação.  
— Não vou deixá-lo aqui, Jonathan.   
— Vai sim. Todo mundo deixa. - Jace retrucou, chorando.  
Aquilo o deixou perplexo.  
— Ninguém te deixou, Jace.  
— Deixou sim. O Alec disse que viria sempre que pudesse e não veio.  
Não veio porque Magnus não deixou. O feiticeiro se sentiu péssimo com aquilo.  
— Alexander está ocupado, filhote. Fazendo coisas de adulto. Ele virá te ver assim que puder, eu prometo.  
O menino fungou.  
— E quanto ao Si?  
— Quem?  
— Simon.   
— Sente falta dele?! - estranhou.  
— Claro, ele é meu amigo e meu mestre Jedi.  
Só então Magnus se tocou que nunca dera um retorno ao pedido do vampiro, e que há dias não ouvia nada dele.  
— Tenho certeza de que só estava um pouco ocupado também, mas posso ligar para ele mais tarde.  
— E pedir pra trazer vídeos?  
Magnus não tinha a mínima ideia de que vídeos ele se referia, mas concordou de qualquer jeito.  
E o foi o certo a fazer porque Jace comemorou e pediu para ir ao chão.  
Só aí ele se deu conta de que boa parte das crianças os observavam de longe, e ele nunca tinha visto tantas num lugar só.  
Quando uma delas, um garoto um pouco mais velho que ele se aproximou, Jace se escondeu atrás das pernas de Magnus.  
— Ele pode brincar?  
— Claro. Ele já vai lá, só é um pouco tímido. - O feiticeiro respondeu quando Jace não fez menção alguma de sair de perto dele.  
— Jace? - uma garotinha que aparentava ter uns seis anos, se aproximou com um sorriso.  
Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e parecia quase dançar no lugar de tão animada em vê-lo.  
Jace espiou para ver de quem se tratava e quando a reconheceu correu para abraçá-la, surpreendendo Magnus.  
— Madzie!  
Os dois se abraçaram no meio do parque e Jace riu quando ela o rodopiou. Os dois foram em direção às outras crianças e brinquedos, esquecendo totalmente do feiticeiro.  
— É assim mesmo. Quando brincam esquecem que existimos. - Uma das mães sentadas nos bancos comentou.  
Magnus a olhou e sorriu. Ela lhe ofereceu um lugar ao banco quando uma das mães levantou e foi em direção ao carrinho de sorvete.  
— Então, nunca te vimos por aqui? Divórcio recente? - Uma delas perguntou.  
— Rachel!  
Magnus riu quando a primeira mãe revirou os olhos.  
— Todo mundo aqui tá na mesma, querida. - Ela respondeu. - Mas então?  
— Algo assim. - O feiticeiro respondeu.  
— Viu só?  
— Sou a Samantha. O ruivinho que o chamou para brincar é meu.  
— Obrigada por isso. Ele é tímido.  
— Tímido? Saiu correndo com a Madzie.  
— Eles já se conheciam. — A senhora que havia saído momentos antes retornou. — Olá, Magnus. - Cumprimentou com um sorriso.  
— Iris.

***

Madzie e Jace estavam brincando um tanto separados das outras crianças que corriam. Ao ver que Jace usava um colete, Madzie optou por brincarem de festa do chá. Era uma garota esperta.  
Jace serviu o ursinho ao seu lado, e mexeu no ursinho imitando barulhos de engasgos.  
Em seguida, pegou uma boneca de pano sem um dos braços, comentando com uma voz esnobe.  
— Que rude! Não poderia ter morrido outra hora? - falou, fazendo Madzie rir.  
— Acho que ele não virá para o próximo chá. - Falou triste. — Mas posso trazer meu Fofinho. Ele gosta de chá e é imortal. - Sugeriu e a menina sorriu.  
— Quem é Fofinho?  
— É o dragão de pelúcia que o Magnus me deu.  
— O feiticeiro?  
— Ele mesmo. - O menino sorriu.  
— Ele que te machucou? - ela o observou.  
— Não! O Magnus me ama e cuida de mim.   
— Ele é o seu novo pai?   
— Eu não sei.  
— Um pai não machuca os filhos. Eles amam e cuidam deles.  
— Ele deve ser então. - Deu de ombros.  
— É. Mais chá?  
— Claro.

***

Os dois feiticeiros andavam pelo parque, sem tirar os olhos das duas crianças que brincavam.  
— Ela parece adorável.  
— Ela é. - Ela concordou. — Fico feliz que o menino esteja com você agora. Madzie me contou pelo que os dois passaram naquele navio.  
— Valentim é um doente.  
— Espero que esse homem maldito tenha um fim horrível. - Amaldiçoou.  
Ela o observou um pouco.  
— Não vai tentar desfazer o feitiço?  
— Não. Há muitos riscos e… - Não conseguiu dizer o resto.  
— Ele merece uma vida melhor longe desses shadowhunters. - Ela completou por ele.  
Eles nunca tinham sido amigos, mas naquele instante conseguiram se entender.  
Somente feiticeiros poderiam entender o grau de importância de filhos e família.  
Nenhum dos dois falou nada a respeito, mas uma trégua foi feita por conta das crianças.


	15. Sem saída

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus e Jace encontram dificuldades para entrar em contato com Simon.

Quando voltaram para o loft, Jace estava com um humor totalmente diferente, e parecia elétrico.  
Ele pulava contando sobre as brincadeiras com Madzie e as outras crianças que conheceu.   
Como ele conseguia falar sem parar para respirar era um milagre.  
— Ok, mocinho. Banho e comida.  
— Não. - Ele reclamou, fazendo bico.  
— Você está fedendo, filhote.  
— Não tô.  
— Está sim. Os gatos até se esconderam por conta do cheiro. - Comentou, e o menino procurou pela sala e realmente não viu nenhum gato por perto.  
Provavelmente estavam se escondendo de Jace por ele ter mania de abraçar os gatos o tempo todo e não pelo cheiro, mas o menino não precisava saber disso.  
— Mas você ia ligar pro Simon vir. Eu tô com saudades dele.  
— Que tal você tomar um banho primeiro?  
— Aí eu posso vê-lo?  
— Claro.  
— Promete?  
— Palavra de honra, filhote.  
Jurou que aquela seria a última vez que Magnus prometeria algo ao menino sobre algo que não estava no seu controle.   
Acontece que depois do banho mais rápido da história, ele não conseguiu falar de jeito algum com o vampiro.  
Seu celular estava na caixa postal, e nem mesmo Luke sabia de seu paradeiro.  
Obviamente, Jace não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso.  
— Você prometeu.  
— Eu sei, filhote, mas o que posso fazer se não o acho em lugar algum?  
— Vamos procurar por ele. Tá tarde já. - O menino falou, apontando para a noite que corria solta e era visível da porta da varanda.  
Não teve coragem de explicar que para vampiros, a noite só estava começando e que não era motivo para preocupação. Achava ótimo o menino demonstrar preocupação e carinho pelas pessoas. Era uma mudança e tanto do seu eu adulto.  
No fim, acabou cedendo aos pedidos do menino e saiu em busca do vampiro.  
A primeira parada foi na delegacia, onde pegaram alguns itens pessoais de Simon para auxiliar na busca.  
— Ele simplesmente decidiu se mudar há uns três dias, juntou a maior parte das coisas e saiu com a van.  
— Van?  
— Ele tem uma van que usa para levar equipamento pros shows. Tem uns desenhos que a Clary fez. Um panda.   
— E pela placa não conseguiu achar nada?  
— No primeiro dia, ela foi vista estacionada quase o dia todo próxima ao parque, mas depois disso nada. Acho que ele pode estar usando a van para dormir.  
Magnus fez uma careta. Não devia ser nada confortável.  
— Não é como se tivesse para onde ir. - Luke explicou. — Me ligue se encontrá-lo.  
— Claro.  
— Tchau, moleque. - Luke bagunçou o cabelo de Jace.  
— Tchau tchau, Sr. Luke.

***

Demorou quase uma hora para encontrarem a van debaixo de um viaduto distante e tão sinistro que nem moradores de rua se atreviam a ir.  
Era um local horrível, cheio de pneus e lixos jogados.  
Um local próprio para desovar um corpo.  
Jace se negou terminantemente a pisar no chão e ia no colo de Magnus, agarrado ao seu pescoço. Era visível que estava com medo.  
Se por eles ou pelo amigo sumido, não sabia dizer.  
— Vai ficar tudo bem, filhote. Eu prometo - Magnus falou no ouvido do menino antes de abrirem a porta.  
E se arrependeu amargamente quando viu o estado de Simon que tinha enormes queimaduras pelo corpo e os encarava com os olhos opacos e sem vida.  
Jace começou a chorar quando viu o vampiro.  
Magnus realmente deveria parar de prometer coisas que fugiam do seu controle.

***

Levar uma criança em seus braços e um jovem adulto praticamente catatônico de volta ao loft por um portal não tinha sido umas das tarefas mais fáceis.   
O bom é que chegando lá, foi como se tivessem apertado um botão switch em Jace. Ele parou de chorar e só parecia interessado em ajudar o amigo.  
Ele lhe alcançava alguns itens e poções enquanto Magnus curava as piores queimaduras do vampiro, falando sem parar enquanto contava tudo o que lhe aconteceu nos últimos dias.  
E isso era ótimo, pois era uma distração excelente já que algumas daquelas feridas pareciam extremamente doloridas.  
O vampiro não reclamou quando lhe levaram para o banheiro e lhe mandaram tomar um banho e lhe deram roupas limpas.  
Ou quando lhe deram um copo enorme de sangue.  
— Quando foi a última vez que se alimentou?  
Ele não lembrava. Deu de ombros.  
— Você saiu no sol, não foi?  
Ele só concordou.  
O menino pareceu alarmado com aquilo.  
— Por quê?!  
Ele olhou o menino que estava incrivelmente chateado e pensou nos motivos de tal ato.  
Ele não podia voltar para casa, sua vida já não era uma vida, seu clã tinha-o expulsado e os lobisomens também.  
Sua melhor amiga que o jogara naquela vida não respondia suas mensagens. Não podia ficar perto da família para não colocá-las em risco.  
Era um problema atrás do outro, e sem ninguém para ajudá-lo.  
Ninguém o queria por perto e ele não conseguia agradar ninguém.  
Mas como falar para um menino pequeno que o mundo estaria melhor sem Simon Lewis?  
— Não pode fazer isso! - Jace ralhou com ele. — Fala pra ele que não pode fazer isso!  
— Não é simples assim, filhote. Simon está… - Como explicar depressão para uma criança? — ...triste. - Decidiu resumir de modo que ela pudesse entender, apesar de tal afirmação não chegar nem perto da realidade.  
O menino pareceu se acalmar, olhou um vampiro e logo em saída saiu correndo da cozinha.  
— Eu sinto muito. - Simon falou num fio de voz ao ver que o menino saiu de lá, possivelmente irritado. Sentiu-se péssimo por estar atrapalhando. — Acho que já vou indo.  
Antes que ele pudesse se levantar, Jace voltou correndo com algo nas mãos e entregou ao vampiro.  
Era seu dragão de pelúcia.  
— Eu abraço ele quando fico triste e não tem nenhum gato pra apertar. - Explicou. — Os gatos fogem quando você aperta. - Parecia triste por esse fato.  
Aquilo fez o vampiro dar um sorriso triste.  
— Eu não posso ficar com o seu brinquedo.  
— A gente pode dividir, é mais fácil de apertar que os gatos.  
— Acho que ele não arranha, não é? - Sorriu para o menino.  
— É. - Jace riu ao ver o sorriso do vampiro. — Eu também não. - E deu um abraço no vampiro, que retribuiu.  
Magnus não poderia ter se sentido mais orgulhoso de Jace que conseguiu lidar com a situação de uma forma muito melhor que ele próprio, conseguindo com que Simon reagisse.  
Por isso, conjurou uma comida sem interromper os dois e com Jace jantando, Simon começou a se alimentar também, o que melhorou consideravelmente seu humor e disposição.  
Claro que tudo o que Jace fizera não foi realmente uma solução definitiva, mas com certeza era um ótimo primeiro passo.  
Amanhã daria um jeito de ajudá-lo. Hoje ficariam bem ali.


	16. Planos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um plano é uma intenção ou um projeto. Trata-se de um modelo sistemático que se elabora antes de realizar uma ação.   
> Neste sentido, um plano também pode ser o conjunto das disposições necessárias para levar um projeto a cabo.

Mudar a essência de alguém era algo quase impossível, ainda mais quando esse alguém era um anjo caído ou um demônio maior, como a maior parte se referia a ele.  
Ele ainda tinha sim muitas particularidades que ainda dividia com seus irmãos da cidade prateada, mas havia diferenças bruscas também e uma delas era que ele exercia o seu livre arbítrio até certo ponto.  
Por via de regra, nenhum anjo era provido de livre arbítrio. Isso era algo agraciado somente aos humanos que por sua vida curta tinham recebido como presente escolher como melhor viver de acordo com as regras impostas.  
Anjos, caídos ou não, não deveriam ter livre arbítrio. Eram mensageiros, guerreiros, soldados. Foram criados para realizar determinadas tarefas e seguir perfeitamente o plano de Deus.  
E aqueles que não o fizeram e se rebelaram foram expulsos dos céus.   
Eles ousaram não seguir o plano, ousaram decidir o que fazer e como fazer.  
Ousaram copiar os humanos e viver suas paixões, se tornaram senhores de seus destinos ao reinar no inferno do que obedecer aos céus.  
Só que esse “livre arbítrio” não era absoluto. Pois apesar de tudo isso, eles ainda faziam parte dos planos de Deus, reinando e controlando todos os reinos do inferno e cuidando de todas as almas que não poderiam adentrar aos céus.   
Como faziam o trabalho não era importante, mas nenhum deles poderia deixar o reino por muito tempo, do contrário todos eles já teriam vindo dominar a terra que era muito mais agradável.  
Não, Deus não permitia que seus amados humanos fossem perturbados ou ameaçados.  
E por isso, durante milênios, protegeu a raça humana com seus guerreiros celestiais e tudo correu conforme o plano divino.  
Isso era frustrante.  
Onde estava Deus que não viu um humano o imitando e criando anjos e demônios à torto e a direito? Onde estava Deus que ainda não o tinha expulsado daquele plano depois de se intrometer e tirar o menino de perto das aberrações Nephilim, outrora renegadas por Deus e que agora não só eram toleradas como abençoadas com runas angelicais? Onde estava Deus que não viu os Nephilim se tornarem uma raça que se achava superior e se tornara o juiz, o juri e o executor?  
O fato de sua presença ali ter sido ignorada até então não lhe caía bem. E só o fazia pensar que tal fato só tinha ocorrido porque sua presença ali cumpria o plano de Deus.  
E ele odiava cumprir qualquer coisa.  
Era uma questão de princípios depois de ser expulso dos céus e ignorado por milênios. Queria proteger Jonathan? Com certeza. Se dependesse dele, nenhum anjo certinho e lambedor de botas colocaria sequer os olhos no menino, mas queria fazer isso nos seus próprios termos.  
E os seus próprios termos incluíam manipulação e vingança.  
Não poderia ir ele mesmo lá queimar todos os responsáveis pela tortura do menino, nem decapitar um e expor sua cabeça como exemplo do que acontecia a todos que cruzavam seu caminho, mas ainda podia influenciar as mentes fracas dos adorados humanos de seu Pai.  
Deu um pouco de trabalho encontrar o famigerado Valentim Morgenstern, mas lá estava ele com seus asseclas, planejando uma invasão à Cidade dos Ossos.  
— Libere um demônio e cause uma distração. - Soprou no ouvido de Valentim, que sequer tinha ideia de sua presença ali.  
Viu os olhos de Valentim brilharem e um sorriso sinistro se instalar em seu rosto quando a ideia lhe ocorreu.  
Manteve-se invisível para os shadowhunters enquanto eles convocavam um demônio para invadir o instituto indetectado devido a sua forma incorpórea.  
O demônio o viu assim que saiu e esperou obediente as ordens do seu senhor.  
— Mate a todos.  
O demônio acatou a ordem e sumiu.  
Asmodeus deu as costas e com um sorriso de canto seguiu para o seu próximo destino.

***

— Você vai comigo hoje, não é Irmão? - Izzy insistiu com o irmão que tentava parecer ocupado.  
— Acho melhor não, Izzy. O Magnus não me quer lá.  
— Alec, isso não tem nada a ver com o Magnus, tem a ver com o Jace. E o Jace quer você lá.  
Alec a olhou. Era evidente que não dormiu muito nos últimos dias e que sentia uma saudade absurda do seu parabatai.  
— Ele sente a sua falta.  
Antes que ele pudesse responder, ouviu um grito de dor e procurou saber de onde vinha. Era Raj, possuído, atacando Lydia. O demônio que atacou alguns shadowhunters tinha se infiltrado no instituto.

***

— Olha a hora e ninguém apareceu, Sheldon. Ninguém. Normalmente invadem a minha casa quando bem entendem, e quando dizem que vem, não aparecem e sequer ligam! Qual o problema com essas pessoas? - Magnus reclamou, irritado para o vampiro que estava no sofá sendo usado de almofada pelo menino que dormia tranquilamente em seu colo.  
— Relaxa, devem ter tido algum problema lá com o trabalho deles. Não é como se nunca mais fossem aparecer.  
— Não se deixa uma criança na mão desse jeito.  
Simon riu.  
— Que criança? Essa aqui que está dormindo tranquilamente sem nenhuma preocupação com nada? - Apontou para o menino que roncava levemente com a boca entreaberta. Tinha até um fiozinho de baba escorrendo da sua boca.   
Magnus ficou um tanto sem graça.  
— Isso não é pelo atraso e nem por nenhum furo. E nem pelo Jace, isso é por você.  
— Não seja tolo.  
— Eu? Achei que um cara com 800 anos seria um pouco mais maduro num término.  
Magnus arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás como se tivesse sido esbofeteado.  
— Eu não sou imaturo.  
— Cara, você tá falando mal do seu ex, que é irmão do seu protegido que é só uma criança e que poderia estar ouvindo se não estivesse dormindo. É tipo aqueles pais que se separam e ficam queimando o filme do outro pro filho pra parecer mais legal. Só que isso não é legal, cara.   
— Não estou dizendo nenhuma mentira.  
— Mas tá falando a verdade que só interessa pra você. Nem tudo na vida é preto e branco assim. A verdade tem vários lados e você só está vendo o seu.  
— Ele o colocou em risco.  
— Ele fez cagada. E isso acontece porque ninguém é perfeito, o ponto é se a cagada foi feita de propósito com intenção de ferir ou não.  
— Ele o levou daqui de propósito, mas não creio que tivesse intenção de feri-lo. - Simon deu um sorriso vitorioso. — Entretanto, com intenção ou não, ele foi gravemente ferido. E isso não consigo esquecer.  
— Pois não esqueça. Ninguém é obrigado a perdoar ninguém, nem de ficar com quem não quer ou que faz mal. Se não quer nada entre vocês dois, isso é com você, mas não inclua Jace nisso. Não conheço o cara a muito tempo, e pra ser sincero nem quero porque ele me dá calafrios, o que é ridículo porque eu sou um vampiro e já conheci umas figuras bem mais terríveis como o seu pai — divagou um pouco —, mas ele não parece ser um cara ruim e ama o Jace. Eles são família, cara.   
— Você é incrivelmente sensato quando não é sobre suas escolhas, Sam.  
— Eu sei. É um dom.  
Magnus sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá, brincando com os cabelos de Jace.  
— Agora me conte o que te levou a sair no sol.  
Simon o olhou nem um pouco impressionado.  
— Tentando fugir do assunto?  
— Claro que não. Só preciso analisar e ponderar tudo o que conversamos, e enquanto isso quero saber o que te levou a fazer isso.  
O vampiro suspirou e começou a contar todos os problemas que teve desde que liberou Camille em troca do livro Branco, com as ameaças de Raphael e o tratamento hostil dos lobisomens assim que Luke virava as costas, mas o que mais pesava era falta que sentia da mãe e da irmã.  
— Raphael cabeça quente. Vou falar com ele.  
— Não. Tá louco?  
— Não seja bobo, ele vai me escutar.  
— Ele é o líder do clã.  
— E meu filho, ele vai me ouvir.  
— Seu filho?!  
— Eu o criei, desde que ele virou um submundano.  
— Eu tô ferrado.  
— Não seja bobo. Raphael pode ser um pouco cabeça quente, mas é uma excelente pessoa. Um doce de menino.  
— Ele me deu até quinta-feira para achar a Camille e entregá-la para a Clave ou vai me enterrar uma estaca no peito, mas fora isso é um doce mesmo. - Comentou sarcástico.  
— Não gostei do seu tom, Shirley. - O feiticeiro avisou. — Bom, mais tarde chamo o Rapha e resolvemos essa briguinha entre vocês, mas vamos resolver seu problema de moradia. - Completou animado.  
— Agora fui eu que não gostou do seu tom.  
— Por mais que o Rapha te perdoe pela enorme mancada, e foi uma mancada imensa que você cometeu, eu duvido que ele deixe você voltar para o hotel porque apesar de um doce ele é meio rancoroso.  
— Não tem ideia a quem puxou.  
— Enfim, e você precisa de um local para morar até lá, e me refiro a uma casa realmente e não um depósito de barcos velhos.  
— O seu banheiro ainda está vago? Ele é tão bonito. Eu poderia morar lá fácil - Brincou.  
— Pensei que ia preferir o quarto de hóspedes, mas se prefere o banheiro…  
— Um quarto?  
— É.  
— E com banheiro?  
— Evidente. Odiaria que fizesse suas necessidades pela casa, Simone.  
— Isso ia ser ótimo, maravilhoso - Ficou emocionado -, mas não posso aceitar isso. Eu não posso pagar tudo isso.  
— Vai poder, porque eu vou te contratar.  
Simon o olhou sem entender.  
— Não confio no Alexander sozinho com Jace, e até que eu confie novamente, gostaria que alguém ficasse de olho. Esse alguém é você.  
— Não sou espião, cara. Isso não é legal.  
— E nem eu pedi para ser isso. Quero que seja a babá do Jonathan.  
E Simon começou a rir.  
— Desculpa, desculpa, mas é que isso é muito bizarro de ouvir. Tipo, não faz nem um mês que o Jace era um cara fortão, metido pra caramba e que me odiava. Agora eu vou ser a babá dele. - Explicou e até Magnus riu um pouco, pensando na situação.  
— Do que estão rindo? - Jace perguntou antes de bocejar. Seus cabelos estavam espetados e em todas as direções.  
— Quero contratar o Simon para ser a sua babá. Ele começou a rir á toa quando falei que ele não teria que dormir no banheiro.  
Jace fez uma careta.  
— Que nojo. Eu faço cocô lá. - O menino falou e o vampiro quase engasgou de tanto rir.  
— Eu aceito, mas só com a condição de eu poder filmar e usar como chantagem caso ele volte a ser um adulto.  
— Por mim, tudo bem.

***

Somente no começo da noite é que a campainha foi tocar.  
Simon foi atender, enquanto Jace ficou pulando no sofá e Magnus conferia seus ingredientes de poções.  
— Alec! - Simon comemorou quando o viu e o shadowhunter entrou, sendo prontamente abraçado por Jace que se enroscou em suas pernas. - Cara, você tá legal?  
Alec o olhou com um rosto meio assustado e não conseguiu responder.  
Magnus foi ao seu encontro quando ouviu a pergunta de Simon, e tomou um susto com a aparência do shadowhunter que parecia extremamente abalado.  
— O que houve, Alexander? Onde está Isabelle? Achei que ela viria com você.  
— Na enfermaria. Eu posso voltar outra hora. - Falou sem encará-lo.  
— Não vai. - Jace o abraçou mais forte, não o deixando dar um passo sequer.  
— É cara. Ele ficou te esperando o dia todo. - O vampiro disse, indicando o menino.  
— Exato, Alexander. Não seja bobo. Fique. - Magnus fez coro. — Mas o houve com Isabelle? Você parece tão abalado. Ela está bem?  
— Ela tomou uma facada nas costas da Clary, mas está bem.  
— Facada?  
— É. Tinha sido possuída por um demônio e a Clary a atingiu para que ele saísse.  
— Entendo. Por isso está assim?  
Alec finalmente o encarou. Tinha os olhos marejados.  
— Não. É a Jocelyn.  
— O que ela aprontou agora?  
— Ela está morta.  
— A Sra. F está morta?  
— Eu a matei.


	17. Festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada realmente segue um fluxo comum na casa de Magnus

Arrancar a história inteira de Alec foi um pouco difícil. Ele ainda estava em choque, mas após o jantar parecia melhor. Era claro que uma alimentação leve e líquidos o ajudaram imensamente a ganhar um pouco de cor.  
Falar do estado de Izzy o ajudou um pouco, pois não tinha o menor problema em admitir que Clary não tinha nenhuma culpa nos ferimentos da irmã. O problema era ele enxergar que o mesmo se aplicava a ele.  
— Não é o mesmo. Eu queria.  
— Isso não muda o fato de que sem essa possessão você nunca teria feito mal a ela, Alexander.  
— Talvez, mas ainda me sinto péssimo.  
Jace colocou a sua pequena mão sobre a dele.  
— Você não é malvado.  
— Talvez eu seja. Eu fiz mal a alguém.  
— Não fez por querer, né? - Ele retrucou olhando para Simon como se pedisse confirmação do que falava.  
— É, cara. - Simon falou sem prestar muita atenção. Estava com o celular na mão e teclava furiosamente. — Jace, por que você não vem comigo e a gente liga pra Clary? Aposto que ela vai adorar falar com você.  
O menino abriu um sorriso e saiu de mãos dadas com o vampiro que sorriu para os dois, dando um pouco de privacidade.  
Assim que ele saiu, os olhos dos dois se cruzaram e Magnus pigarreou, fazendo com que Alec desviasse os olhos sem graça.  
Então, decidiram se ocupar levando a louça para a cozinha e lavando-a, mesmo sem a mínima necessidade pois Magnus poderia resolver tudo aquilo com um estalar de dedos, mas era bom ter com o que ocupar as mãos enquanto conversavam.  
— Até mesmo Jace sabe que você não teve culpa alguma nesse incidente com a Jocelyn.  
— Ele nem mesmo entende que eu matei a mãe dele, Magnus.  
— Não poderia ter matado o que ele nunca teve, não é? Ela não era a mãe dele nem nunca foi. Pode tê-lo colocado no mundo, mas o contato acabou aí. Não romantize tudo só por conta de uma consciência pesada. Ela não era mãe dele e não era uma boa pessoa. Ela, de fato, foi o motivo dele ter sofrido muito durante a vida.  
— Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim é uma vida.  
— Não é fácil matar ninguém, Alexander.   
— Você não entende. Não é como matar um demônio um vampiro sanguinário que mata inocentes. Era uma pessoa.  
— Era uma pessoa horrível, Alexander. Uma assassina. Ela ser uma pessoa, uma shadowhunter, não faz dela uma pessoa menos pior. Ela começou o Ciclo junto com Valentim, era seu braço direito. Depois tentou matar a ele e o filho, e acabou matando os próprios pais. E agora tentou matar o filho novamente e quando não conseguiu mandou torturá-lo. Ela não chegaria aos céus de qualquer jeito.  
— Com certeza não. Deve estar queimando em Edom ou outro reino nesse momento. - Asmodeus comentou ao entrar na cozinha sem a menor cerimônia após ter ouvido parte da conversa.  
— Escutar conversa alheia é feio.  
Asmodeus deu de ombros e começou a fuçar a geladeira.  
— Não quero atrapalhar o que quer que isso seja. - Alec comentou entredentes, gesticulando para Magnus e Asmodeus.  
Asmodeus sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a geladeira.  
— Atrapalhar o quê? - Magnus não entendeu.  
— Agora deu pra entender como houveram 17.000 antes de mim. A fila não anda, corre. - Falou antes de sair e ir procurar Jace.  
Magnus revirou os olhos e o seguiu.  
— Ele é meu pai, Alexander. - O feiticeiro falou, fazendo Alec sorrir de canto.  
— Não quero saber como vocês se chamam na intimidade.   
— Deixe de ser infantil!  
— Infantil? Pelo Anjo, Magnus. Mais um pouco ele senta no meu colo. É por isso que não me deixa ver o Jace? Não quer que eu veja seu novo namorado?!  
— Não seja bobo. Não fiz questão que o visse porque você não hesitou um segundo para entregá-lo para a Clave.  
— Eu não entreguei ninguém. Eu tentei proteger você e ele, Magnus. Era óbvio que queriam acusá-lo de ter atacado a Jocelyn, então achei que se deixassem interrogá-lo com a espada em mãos, a verdade viria à tona e ninguém poderia contestar, nem mesmo a Clave. E eu trouxe ele sem falar nada porque você não o traria, e eles te prenderiam por isso.   
— Eu tenho um contrato…  
— E você acha que a Clave liga para qualquer contrato feito por um feiticeiro, Magnus? A própria mãe do menino o acusou. Eles o acusariam também e você acabaria queimando em Gard antes de conseguir provar que não fez nada. E esse não é um risco que eu quisesse correr!  
— Não tinha o direito de decidir por mim. Você devia ter me contado tudo e não agido pelas minhas costas.  
— Eu te amo, Magnus! Eu não consegui sequer cogitar que algo pudesse lhe acontecer. Se houvesse qualquer mínima chance de você ser ferido, eu não iria me perdoar nunca.  
Magnus pareceu balançado com a confissão de Alec.  
— Então, não me chame de infantil por não ter gostado de ver o seu namorado novo. Você não tem ideia do que é ver quem você ama com outra pessoa!  
— Eu entendo o porquê você fez o que fez. - Falou e Alec o olhou com esperança.  
— Então, dá um pé nesse cara e volta comigo, Magnus. E eu prometo que nunca mais irei fazer nada sem falar contigo primeiro. - Alec implorou, segurando as mãos do feiticeiro.  
— Alexander.  
— Eu cometi um erro, um enorme erro. Eu não tive 17.000 antes de você para aprender. Você é o meu primeiro amor.  
— Achei que Jace tinha sido o seu primeiro. - Comentou com um pouco de ciúmes, sem encará-lo.  
Alec deu um pequeno sorriso.  
— Jace uma vez me disse que eu o usava como desculpa para não sair da minha área de conforto e ele estava absolutamente certo. O que eu sentia por ele era amor sim, mas não romântico. O que eu sinto por você é tão absolutamente diferente e tão mais forte. - Falou e Magnus arregalou os olhos. — Você é o meu primeiro e o último pensamento do dia. Eu nunca achei que encontraria alguém com quem quisesse ficar a vida toda, mas eu achei e você está aqui, mas agora me odeia e isso está me matando. Então, por favor, me perdoa.  
Ele olhou para o feiticeiro que concordou.  
— OK.  
— É.  
— Assim?  
— Eu já tinha perdoado quase no começo do seu discurso, mas não quis interromper. Estava tão bonito.  
Alec ficou perplexo por alguns segundos até se dar conta do que ouviu e abraçar o feiticeiro e lhe dar um beijo digno de filme de romance.  
— Fez as pazes com seu humano de estimação? - Asmodeus perguntou ao entrar na sala comendo uma maçã, interrompendo os dois.  
Alec olhou feio para o homem a quem julgava ser uma ameaça.  
— Pai, esse é o Alexander Gideon Lightwood, irmão de criação do Jonathan e irmão da Isabelle, que você conheceu no outro dia. Alexander, esse é o meu pai, Asmodeus.  
— Asmodeus?! - Alec olhava as semelhanças entre os dois e começava a se sentir um tolo.  
— Prefiro Príncipe do Inferno, Senhor de Edom. - Afirmou e deu uma mordida na maçã. — Então, tem mais algum parente que eu não conheci? Uma mãe talvez?  
— Pai!

***

— Não corra, Jace. Não quero ser demitido no meu primeiro dia. - Simon pediu para o menino que o ignorou e continuou correndo.  
— Mas eu quero perguntar! - Jace falou, pulando animado.  
— A gente já vai perguntar.  
— Perguntar o quê?  
— Você voltou! - Jace se distraiu totalmente quando viu Asmodeus sentado à mesa, e pulou para o seu colo para lhe dar um abraço apertado, fazendo o demônio rir.  
— Alteza. - Simon o cumprimentou antes de se sentar. — Tenho algo para perguntar. - Falou para Magnus, mas parou quando viu que ele e Alec estavam sentados próximos demais.  
Magnus revirou os olhos.  
— Nós voltamos. - Admitiu, e Simon comemorou com uma mini dancinha até que parou.  
— Ainda tenho um emprego? - perguntou quando se deu conta que o principal motivo de ser contratado era para ficar sempre ao lado de Jace e se certificar de que nada que Alec fizesse causaria mal ao garoto.  
O feiticeiro sorriu e assentiu. Simon deu um soquinho no ar.  
— Que emprego? - Alec estranhou.  
— Ele é minha babá! - Jace contou, animado, virando com tudo na direção de Alec.  
— O que é uma babá? - Asmodeus perguntou. Não conhecia a palavra.  
— Não sei - Jace respondeu — , mas deve ser legal.  
Simon riu.  
— O que queria perguntar, Shelly?  
— Então, não respondi nada ainda porque não sabia o que você acharia. Aí fiquei de ver com você primeiro.  
— Para de enrolar. - Alec falou.  
— Clary disse que farão um serviço funerário no instituto daqui a dois dias, e queria que nós fôssemos, especialmente o Jace, já que é a única família que ela ainda tem.  
— Não acho uma boa ideia. - Magnus começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pela criança que quase subiu na mesa de tanta animação.  
— Deixa, vai. Por favor, papai. Vai ser tão legal. A Clary disse que terá um monte de gente e comida. Tipo uma festa. - Ele terminou animado, e Asmodeus cuspiu o pedaço de maçã que tinha na boca e estava quase chorando de tanto rir.  
— Por que você tá gravando isso? Não é engraçado! - Alec tentou tapar o celular de Simon que gravava Jace.  
— É sim, e ele disse que eu podia. - Apontou para o feiticeiro.  
— Jonathan, querido. Um velório não é uma festa, apesar de ter comida e muitas pessoas.  
— Mas tem comida e muitas pessoas.  
— Não tem música. - Alec tentou ajudar.  
— Ou pessoas felizes.  
— Então por que elas querem ir?   
— Para dar apoio para quem perdeu seus entes queridos que foram para o céu.  
— Mas não foi só aquela mulher que morreu malvada que morreu? Achei que tinha que ser bom pra ir pro céu. - O menino comentou confuso.  
Asmodeus levantou as mãos com as palmas para cima, na direção do menino.  
— Viu? Até ele entende como funciona quem vai para onde.  
— Não fale assim da Sra. F, Jace. Apesar de tudo ela ainda era mãe da Clary — Simon comentou, mas nada disse sobre ela ser também a mãe de Jace. — e a Clary deve estar bem triste de não tê-la mais por perto. - Completou, fazendo o menino ficar pensativo.  
— A gente podia trazer a Clary pra morar aqui também.  
— O quê?  
— Aí ela não ia ficar mais triste. Funcionou com ele. - Falou, apontando para Simon, e causando mais algumas risadas.  
— Minha casa não é um albergue, filhote.  
— Aí a gente podia dar uma festa! - O menino ignorou totalmente o que Magnus falou e continuava seus planos animadamente.  
— E convidar a mãe do Alexander! - Asmodeus parecia tão animado quanto o menino.  
— Pai!  
— Isso é tão errado. A gente não devia estar rindo num momento desses. - Alec comentou com um sorriso no rosto porque apesar de totalmente inapropriado, ele se sentia muito melhor.  
— Não mesmo. - Simon concordou. — A festa podia ter uma pinãta. - Sugeriu e o menino pareceu quase explodir de animação.  
Alec riu e balançou a cabeça.

***

E pela primeira vez em muitas noites, Alec e Magnus dormiram muito bem um nos braços do outro.


	18. Filhote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decide esclarecer como, quando e porquê Jace começou a chamar Magnus de pai e acaba acionando uma série de eventos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpas pela demora com o capítulo novo, mas estava de luto.  
> Espero que gostem e obrigada por lerem.

Alec acordou no susto quando sentiu a cama afundando, e inconscientemente já procurou sua aljava, que obviamente não estava nas suas costas, ou sequer no quarto.  
Relaxou quando ouviu a conversa de Magnus com um bichinho de pelúcia.  
— Por que está conversando com um objeto inanimado?  
Magnus o olhou feio e abraçou o menino que estava em seu colo e fungava.  
— O Fofinho teve um pesadelo. Estou dizendo para ele que mesmo as pessoas mais fortes têm pesadelos de vez em quando.  
— O Fofinho teve um pesadelo? - perguntou sem entender.  
— Sim, Alexander. E o Jace, muito corajoso, veio trazer o amigo aqui para que ele não ficasse mais com medo.  
Só então caiu a ficha de Alec quando viu o menino. Jace tinha tido um pesadelo, e veio até Magnus procurar proteção. Não pôde evitar a pontada de inveja que sentiu por não ter sido ele o procurado.  
— Ah sim, é normal ter pesadelos, e também a sentir medo. Fofinho não precisa ter vergonha disso. Ele está com a família dele, e família se ajuda.  
Jace enxugou o rosto novamente e fungou, se aconchegando no peito do feiticeiro, de modo que conseguisse escutar seu batimento cardíaco.  
— Eu sei, por isso eu trouxe ele pro papai. - O menino falou meio embolado e virou abraçando Magnus.   
Alec ficou surpreso de Magnus não comentar nada sobre ser chamado assim. De novo. Podia jurar que no dia anterior, Jace o tinha chamado assim também.  
— Que tal tomarmos café da manhã, filhote?   
— Não me deixa. - O menino respondeu, abraçando ainda mais o feiticeiro. Abraçou tanto que parecia um pequeno macaco pendurado na mãe.  
Magnus sorriu e trocou olhares com o namorado.  
— Deve ter sido um senhor pesadelo que o Fofinho teve. Quer me contar o que foi, filhote? - tentou convencer o menino a lhe contar. — Não consigo te ouvir assim. - Falou quando o menino resmungou contra o seu peito.  
Jace então negou com a cabeça e se encolheu contra ele.  
Alec, se sentindo um intruso, se ofereceu para fazer o café e só assim conseguiram sair da cama.  
Obviamente, que Magnus sabendo das aptidões culinárias do namorado, deixou-o tomando conta somente do chá e conjurou um delicioso café da manhã para os três.  
— Aqui está, filhote.  
— Obrigado, papai. - O menino respondeu, de cabeça baixa e num tom baixo, mas Alec o ouviu perfeitamente.  
Não aguentando mais, decidiu tirar aquilo a limpo.  
— Há quanto tempo ele passou a te chamar de pai?  
— Quem?  
— O Jace. - Alec apontou para o menino, um tanto exasperado. — Não que eu me importe, é claro. Ele definitivamente precisa de um, e eu sou o irmão. Então…  
— Você também é meu irmão? Quantos irmãos eu tenho? - Jace perguntou confuso.  
— De quando você era grande, filhote. Foram criados juntos. - Respondeu para o menino que virou para Alec e lhe deu um sorriso. — E não seja bobo, Alexander. Ele não me chama de pai.  
— Claro que chama. Te chamou ontem, chamou hoje cedo e agora pouco.  
— Imagina, eu teria percebido.  
— Talvez não tenha porque já se acostumou.  
— Não seja bobo.  
— Você chama ou não ele de pai, Jace?  
— Não. - Respondeu, fazendo Magnus rir. — Eu chamo de papai. - E continuou a comer.   
O feiticeiro ainda parecia não se dar conta do que ocorria, mesmo com o menino admitindo.  
— Ele deve estar com saudades do coiso. - Dispensou como sem importância.  
Jace o olhou sem entender.  
— Quem é coiso?  
— Valentim, filhote. - Explicou. — Michael Wayland? - Usou o nome falso pelo qual Valentim se apresentou ao menino anos atrás quando viu a expressão confusa dele.  
— O seu pai, Jace. - Alec disse.  
— Ele é o meu papai! - Jace respondeu um tanto irritado ao apontar para Magnus. — Não é?  
Os olhos do menino se encheram de lágrimas e seu queixo começou a tremer quando nenhum dos dois adultos confirmou o que ele disse.  
Quando Madzie perguntou se Magnus era seu pai, ele achou que fosse. Magnus cuidava dele com todo o carinho, tinha arrumado um quarto para ele. O seu primeiro quarto! E fazia comidas gostosas, e via filme, e dava banho. Eram coisas que pais faziam. Madzie mesmo disse isso, e Madzie era grande já. Ela sabia das coisas.  
Mas talvez ela não soubesse de tudo porque Magnus era grande também. Mais que ela.  
Talvez Magnus não quisesse ser seu pai. Talvez só estivesse mesmo cuidando porque ninguém mais queria. Nem sua mãe o queria, por que um estranho deveria querer?  
Sentiu como se um buraco tivesse se aberto no peito e uma bola se alojado na garganta.   
Era o seu pesadelo acontecendo na vida real.  
Não querendo ver o final, com Magnus o expulsando de lá, Jace correu.  
— Jonathan! - Magnus chamou o menino quando ele saiu correndo.  
Alec segurou seu braço quando ele fez menção de ir atrás do menino.  
— Dê um espaço para ele.  
— Ele é uma criança, Alexander.  
— Uma criança criada pelo Valentim. Ele deve estar confuso. Não estou dizendo para não ir conversar com ele, só para dar um tempo para que se acalme.  
Mesmo não gostando muito da ideia, Magnus acatou o pedido.  
Jace tinha corrido para o quarto de Simon e se escondido com o vampiro nas horas que se seguiram, e nenhum dos dois o viu ou ouviu. Simon parecia estar dando conta em acalmar o menino.   
— O que foi isso? - Alec comentou quando uma luz brilhante ofuscou seus olhos.  
— O que, Alexander? - Magnus, que vinha da cozinha, perguntou.  
— Você não viu?  
— Viu o quê? - O feiticeiro parecia um tanto distraído. — O almoço está pronto.  
Alec viu e não comentou nada ao ver que era espaguete, o prato preferido de Jace.  
— Quer que eu o chame?  
— Não, pode deixar. Poderia arrumar a mesa? - pediu antes de ir em direção ao quarto de Simon.  
Estava ansioso. Suas mãos suavam. Era um tanto ridículo estar tão nervoso para conversar com o menino, mas estava. E por um bom motivo.   
Tinha pensado muito em como falar, e evitar se sentir ridículo, mas o fato era que realmente queria propor oficializar tudo.  
Jocelyn tinha morrido. Valentim era um lunático, e com contrato ou sem contrato, Magnus não queria deixá-lo. Tinha se afeiçoado ao menino.   
Tinha criado Raphael, mas Raphael era um adolescente. Claro que o considerava como um pai, e às vezes até o chamava assim, mas Raphael nunca deixou suas raízes, nunca realmente virou seu herdeiro, nunca levou seu nome.  
E ele gostaria muito que Jonathan fizesse isso. Ele era mais jovem, e precisava de atenção e carinho. Seria bom para os dois.  
Respirou fundo e bateu à porta.  
— Sinto interromper, meninos, mas o almoço está pronto - Magnus chamou da porta, sem abrir muito para evitar que entrasse luz e ferisse o vampiro.  
— Ele não está aqui, Magnus. - Simon comentou.  
— Podia jurar que estava aqui ainda.  
— Não, ele ficou um tempinho aqui, mas depois saiu. Eu achei que ele estava com vocês.  
— Não, ele não falou com a gente depois que veio para cá.  
— Já deu uma olhada no quarto dele?  
Magnus sentiu algo ruim e nem sequer respondeu, e foi correndo para o quarto do menino.  
Não havia sinal dele ali.  
Foi até o seu quarto, e também não havia sinal dele.  
Quando abriu a porta do quarto de seu pai, seu coração se apertou mais ainda.  
Asmodeus largou o diário que lia na cama, e se levantou diante da expressão estranha do filho.  
Magnus não explicou nada e saiu alucinado pela casa, vasculhando cada canto à procura do menino.  
Não o achou em lugar algum.  
— O que está acontecendo? - Asmodeus perguntou.  
— Cadê o Jace? - Alec perguntou, estranhando a demora dos dois.  
Magnus sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto quando se deu conta de que o menino não estava em lugar algum.  
— Sumiu.   
— Como sumiu?  
— Não sei, não o achei em lugar algum.  
— Alguém passou pelas suas barreiras? - Asmodeus perguntou, mexendo as mãos, checando a magia que protegia a casa.  
— Não, eu não senti nada. Nenhum porta foi aberta. Nenhum portal.  
— Ele não pode ter simplesmente sumido. - Alec comentou.  
— Achou? - Simon veio totalmente coberto com uma grossa manta até o ambiente claro pelo sol. Era evidente que estava preocupado.  
Asmodeus os olhou e foi até a varanda, olhando para baixo.  
Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse perguntar algo, ele pulou.  
Não demorou para que eles o seguissem.  
Quando saíram do portal, viram o anjo caído ao lado de uma minúscula marca de sangue.  
Era tão pequena e superficial que se não estivessem procurando por algo, dificilmente a veriam.  
— Achoouu allfvo? - Simon perguntou, com a voz totalmente abafada pela grossa coberta que o protegia.  
— Aqui. - Magnus conjurou um guarda-chuva preto enorme para o vampiro, para que ele se protegesse melhor do sol.  
— Valeu. - Ele agradeceu, ainda com o corpo quase todo coberto, mas com a boca descoberta. — E então? - perguntou novamente, cheirando o ar. — Isso é sangue?  
— É. - Asmodeus respondeu, se levantando e olhando ao redor.  
— Ele caiu? - Alec perguntou horrorizado, segurando Magnus que tinha a mão no peito.  
O anjo caído então viu algo interessante no chão e pegou.  
— Eu acho que ele voou. - Falou ao inspecionar a pequena pena que achou.   
A pena era pequena e extremamente alva. Ela parecia brilhar. Era linda.  
— Como assim voou?! Ele não tem asas!  
— Anjos tem asas, filho.  
— Se ele voou, por que tem sangue no chão?  
— Não disse que ele voou bem. - Deu de ombros e colocou a asa no bolso, e começou a caminhar em direção ao prédio.  
Simon o seguiu.  
— Não está preocupado?  
— Não.  
— Não vai ajudar a procurá-lo?  
— Não, não acho que ele queira ser encontrado.  
— Ele é uma criança.  
Isso fez com que ele parasse e sorrisse.  
— Primeira vez que verei um anjo criança. Tomara que as asas não tenham sumido já. - Comentou com Simon enquanto os dois entravam no prédio, totalmente ignorando o filho e o genro.  
— Não tem anjos crianças no céu?  
— Não, fomos criados adultos já.  
— E os querubins?  
— Anões.  
— Tá zoando. - Simon falou, fazendo Asmodeus rir.

***

Jace estava ficando com frio.   
Seu casaco tinha ficado em casa e estava descalço.  
Não era como se tivesse planejado aquilo, mas quem é que planeja e se prepara para cair de um terraço?   
Foi um acidente.  
Num segundo estava lá brincando com os gatos no parapeito do terraço, e no instante seguinte estava caindo.  
E de repente não estava mais.  
Não tinha ideia do que lhe salvara, mas aterrissou no chão como uma pluma.  
Só não tinha ideia de onde estava.  
Os prédios eram parecidos demais e ele só lembrava como chegar no instituto, e lá era o último lugar que queria ir porque as pessoas eram más. Então, virou para o lado contrário e começou a andar. Seria mais seguro ficar longe de lá.  
Abraçou o corpo, tentando se manter mais quentinho e fungou. Quem sabe para onde fosse achasse alguém que quisesse ser seu pai.

***

— Acalme-se, Magnus. Já mandei ordem para a alcatéia sair procurando pela cidade.  
— Si, papa. Os filhos da noite estão todos atrás do menino.  
— Como se isso fosse acalmar alguém. - Simon comentou mordaz e Luke concordou.  
— Ao contrário de você que coloca sua própria família em perigo, eu protejo a minha. Ele será achado são e salvo. - Raphael disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Magnus, que a apertou.  
— Isso se Camille não o atacar primeiro.  
— E de quem seria a culpa disso? - Raphael rosnou para Simon.  
— Parem os dois. Não é hora para isso. - Magnus ralhou com os dois que se encolheram. Era raro ouvir um tom ríspido vindo do feiticeiro.  
Magnus se virou para a porta quando sentiu energias se aproximando da porta.  
— Alguma coisa? - perguntou assim que Alec cruzou a porta.  
Ele só suspirou e negou com a cabeça.  
— Nem sinal dele. Os rastreamentos não funcionam.  
— Vou tentar de novo. - Magnus levantou, indo pegar outra roupa do menino, tentando um rastreamento com um feitiço diferente.  
— Não vai funcionar, ele não quer ser achado. - Asmodeus comentou, ao virar uma página do diário que lia.  
— Poderia ajudar. - Raphael reclamou.  
— Poderia, mas tudo tem um pagamento. - Respondeu, fechando o diário. — Pronto para me dar sua imortalidade?  
— Dios mio. - Falou, fazendo o sinal da cruz e se afastando do demônio.  
— Mas pode achá-lo? Eu pago que precisar. - Alec disse, indo na direção do demônio, que levantou os olhos, encarando-o.  
— Você não tem nada que eu queira. - E continuou lendo, como se a conversa não tivesse ocorrido.  
— Magnus! - Alec o chamou, apontando para o sogro.  
— Esqueça dele. Ele não irá ajudar. Ele segue umas regras estúpidas.  
— Isso não é hora de regras! - Isabelle, que até então estava calada, falou.  
— Elas não são minhas regras, querida. São do meu Pai. - Apontou para cima. — E mesmo eu, com meu poder incrível não posso quebrá-las. O que devia ser um alívio para vocês, já que se dependesse de mim, eu já teria dominado esse plano e queimado quase todos vivos.  
— E que regra é essa?  
— Livre arbítrio, minha cara. Livre arbítrio, a coisa mais chata já inventada. Ele decidiu se afastar de vocês, ele não quer se encontrado, então ele não será até que sinta que quer voltar. Simples assim. - Explicou, como se eles tivessem quatro aninhos. — E nenhum de vocês com sangue de anjo conseguirá encontrá-lo porque estão presos pelas mesmas regras que eu.   
— Eu não tenho sangue de anjo. - Magnus retrucou.  
Asmodeus só o olhou nada impressionado.  
— Sério?  
— Seríssimo. Você é um demônio.  
— Um demônio maior! - Corrigiu, um tanto irritado e ofendido. — Um príncipe do inferno! - Completou levantando um dedo.   
— Um anjo caído.   
— Exatamente. - Concordou apontando para Simon. — Não me coloque no mesmo patamar que esses demônios ridículos que uso para alimentar meus dragões. Você é meu filho, quer goste ou não, e o meu sangue de anjo caído corre nas suas veias e te dá toda a sua magia. Ela não vem do nada. - Esbravejou, pegando o diário e saindo da sala.  
— E o que sugere então? Que eu eu simplesmente espere ele voltar ou morrer de fome e frio na rua?  
— Espere ele ficar com fome e ele vai querer ser encontrado. E use alguém sem sangue de anjo para procurá-lo. - Respondeu como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia, e realmente era.   
— Acho que ele ficou ofendido. - Simon comentou, ao ouvir a porta do quarto de Asmodeus ser batida com força. — Poxa, ele é um cara legal.   
— Você é um idiota. - Raphael o ofendeu e foi até seu pai. — Fique tranquilo. Logo ele estará de volta. Assim que tiver notícias, eu entro em contato. - E saiu numa velocidade impressionante.  
— Vou até o distrito ver se algo entrou nos registros. Não se preocupe, logo ele estará de volta. - Luke falou, cumprimentou a todos e se retirou.  
— E agora? - Isabelle perguntou. Ainda estava pálida do ataque que sofrera durante sua possessão e era evidente que não estava na sua melhor forma.  
— Podemos procurá-lo pelas ruas, como os mundanos fazem. Mostrar fotos.  
Magnus fechou os olhos e puxou uma memória, transformando-a em foto. Com um movimento de mãos, ela se multiplicou em três. Entregou uma para cada e saíram.

***

Gretel estava realmente de péssimo humor. Como se não bastasse ter que sair caçando shadowhunters pela cidade como um cachorro, esse shadowhunter era ainda Jace Morgenstern, o rapaz que a sequestrou a mando do pai.  
O cara era um babaca. Metido até não poder mais e um lambe botas do pai.  
Ficou feliz quando soube que ele também sofria nas mãos do louco do Valentim, mas infelizmente tinha sido resgatado pelos shadowhunters.  
Ela ter sido também resgatada foi só uma mera coincidência, porque os shadowhunters não estavam preocupados nem com ela nem com qualquer outro prisioneiro daquele navio. O interesse deles era somente no grande herdeiro Morgenstern.  
Não entendia o porquê de tanta preocupação com ele, já que tinha a fama de ser o melhor shadowhunter daquela geração. Uma fama tão grande quanto seu ego.  
Rosnou quando sentiu novamente o cheiro na roupa de criança. Ele devia ser algum tipo de doente se tinha tantas roupas de criança assim. Algum pedófilo nojento ou algo assim, que todos protegiam por conta da sua fama.  
Talvez pudesse matá-lo e dizer que já o encontrou assim, ou talvez até matá-lo e esconder o corpo. Com certeza estaria fazendo um favor ao mundo tirando um pedófilo das ruas.  
Parou quando sentiu o cheiro que estava procurando no ar. Fungou para checar e teve certeza. Bateu as patas no chão antes de arrancar na direção do cheiro.   
Estancou quando viu um menino minúsculo sentado encolhido no chão e os dois se encararam.  
Jace riu quando ela enfiou o focinho no seu pescoço e o cheirou.  
Era ele mesmo. O maldito shadowhunter tinha conseguido de algum jeito ser transformado em uma criança.  
Ela rosnou quando ele tentou se aproximar, e o mordeu quando ele tentou acariciá-la.  
O menino se afastou um pouco e puxou o braço contra o peito.   
Ela estranhou quando ele não chorou, como uma criança normalmente faria. Parecia acostumado à dor.   
E Gretel não pôde evitar se sentir um pouco culpada quando ele rasgou um pedaço da camiseta e fez um curativo no pequeno braço que sangrava.  
Jace voltou a sentar, e tremia ainda mais do que antes. A diferença agora é que ele parecia um pouco mais miserável.  
Ela se sentou nas patas traseiras e ficou observando-o. Ele pareceu se importar no começo e a olhava de soslaio, mas relaxou depois de um tempo.  
Quando a fome apertou, ele começou a andar por ali, e foi fuçar no lixo de um restaurante. Ela o puxou pela blusa quando ele quase caiu dentro da lata que era muito maior que ele.  
— Sai daqui, moleque! - Um funcionário do restaurante partiu para cima dele quando o viu roubando um pão velho da lata.  
O homem suado e com avental imundo puxou o menino pela camiseta e o jogou no chão com violência, mas não conseguiu fazer nada mais que isso porque quando tentou de novo Gretel se colocou entre os dois e rosnou para o homem grosseiro que quase infartou quando viu o tamanho do animal que o ameaçava.  
Quando o homem se afastou, ela se virou para o menino que a observava surpreso. Ela então virou-lhe as costas e se afastou novamente.  
E ele começou a andar novamente. Devagar, como se a esperasse.  
Jace roía o pão velho bem devagar apesar da óbvia fome que era audível para qualquer um nas proximidades.  
Ela estancou quando um pedaço lhe foi oferecido com o mesmo braço que ela tinha mordido antes.  
Ele estava faminto, mas ainda assim dividiu a pouca comida que encontrou. Ela cheirou a comida e empurrou a mão dele bruscamente com seu focinho.  
— Ei! - Ele reclamou quando o pedaço de pão caiu no chão.  
Gretel então mordeu o pão que o menino ainda tinha na outra mão e largou no chão também. Em seguida mordeu sua roupa e começou a arrastá-lo pela rua em direção ao Jade Wolf.  
Não porque estava com pena, mas porque estava com fome e não queria comer lixo.  
Trazer o menino junto era um mero detalhe.


	19. Tudo o que eu sempre quis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diferença entre cães e lobos é extremamente sutil. Pelo menos aos olhos de uma criança que nunca viu nenhum dos dois.

Magnus estava surtando.  
Ninguém tinha visto Jace em lugar algum.  
Não tinham pistas, e a noite estava ficando cada vez mais fria.  
— Nós vamos achá-lo, Magnus.  
— E se ele morreu? Eu não devia ter te ouvido, devia ter ido atrás dele na hora.  
Alec se ofendeu.  
— Agora a culpa é minha que ele caiu da sua varanda? Você é quem deveria ter colocado uma grade ali ou alguma proteção.  
— Está me chamando de irresponsável? Essa é boa vindo do homem que o levou para ser torturado.  
— Parem com isso! Não é hora para discussões bobas. Nós temos que focar em achar o Jace, e não trocar acusações que não levam à nada. - Isabelle ralhou com os dois, que pareciam embaraçados.  
O feiticeiro então se sentou num banco próximo, e levou as mãos à cabeça.  
Alec suspirou depois que sua irmã lhe lançou um olhar e sentou-se ao lado do namorado. Parecia um tanto contrariado em fazer aquilo, decerto ainda ressentido pelas palavras de Magnus minutos antes.  
— E se ninguém o viu porque ele já não está mais aqui?  
— Como assim?  
— E se ele morreu por minha causa? Eu nunca iria me perdoar. - Falou com a voz embargada. — Eu devia ter colocado uma rede ali, restringido o acesso dele ao terraço. Qualquer coisa.  
— Não.  
— Sim, você estava certo. Foi culpa minha.  
— Não, não estava. Eu falei da boca para fora. Você cuida muito bem dele.  
Magnus riu e balançou a cabeça em negação.  
— Eu não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo.  
— Alec está certo, Magnus. Isso foi um incidente, não foi culpa sua. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Você é um ótimo guardião. - Isabelle sorriu para ele.  
Alec entrelaçou os dedos com os seus e apertou carinhosamente.  
— É um ótimo pai. - Sorriu para o namorado que sorriu um pouco mais animado.  
O clima mais ameno foi quebrado quando o celular de Alec tocou.  
— Acharam ele. - Ele falou, depois de desligar, com um sorriso de uma orelha à outra. — Está no Jade Wolf.

***

Alaric estava se divertindo com a cena inusitada no restaurante.  
Dificilmente pessoas que não eram ligadas a alcatéia frequentavam o Jade Wolf, era território dos lobos. E mesmo aqueles que tinham algum contato direto com algum membro — como Simon, o pior vampiro da história — não eram exatamente bem quistos, eram no máximo tolerados.  
Entretanto, lá estavam os lobos brincando de pegar a bolinha com um mini shadowhunter.  
O menino chegou mordido, com frio, faminto, mas em poucos minutos seduziu à todos ali.  
Ele era diferente.  
Alaric limpou e fez um curativo em seu ferimento sem o menino sequer piscar ou reclamar de dor, mas o mais estranho era o total fascínio dele pelos lobisomens transformados.  
Qualquer criança, e até adulto, ficaria aterrorizado ao ver um animal selvagem e enorme à sua frente. Ainda mais se fossem mais de cinco, mas o menino simplesmente parecia encantado.  
Ele mal conseguia parar quieto na cadeira enquanto Alaric terminava os cuidados, e quando estava livre, correu para os lobos com um sorriso no rosto abraçando-os como se fossem bichinhos de pelúcia gigantes.  
Alguns estranharam e rosnaram, mas ao verem que nem mesmo Gretel — sempre tão sem paciência com tudo e todos — se irritou com o menino, relaxaram também.  
O menino foi comer junto deles, e ficava alimentando a todos, dividindo tudo, enquanto falava sem parar coisas que não faziam muito sentido para ele, como ser jogado de um terraço por um gato.  
— Você é tão quentinho. Eu poderia te abraçar para sempre. - Ouvi-o dizer quando se abraçou Gretel, e escondeu seu rosto em meio aos enormes pêlos brancos da loba.  
Gretel se limitou e virar o rosto, mas lambeu o menino quando achou que ninguém a olhava.  
E assim ele conquistou a todos, e quando Alaric lhe mostrou uma bolinha, ele decidiu que era uma ótima ideia brincar de pegar a bolinha com seus novos amigos.  
Ninguém, obviamente, tinha lhe explicado que ele deveria jogar a bola para ser pega, e por isso os lobos empurravam a bola para longe enquanto o menino é quem corria para pegar.  
Alaric estava tão distraído observando o menino brincar e rir que deu um pulo enorme quando um portal se abriu a poucos centímetros de onde estava. Sua sorte é que quase ninguém notou porque quase todos os lobos tiveram uma reação semelhante.  
Porém, o mais surpreendente não foi o susto e sim a reação de Gretel que se colocou na frente do menino, rosnando para os recém-chegados.  
— Pelo Anjo, Jace. - Alec falou, ignorando totalmente a todos ali e indo em direção ao menino.  
Porém, antes que pudesse se aproximar, um vulto passou por ele e abraçou o menino.  
Era Magnus.  
O feiticeiro abraçou o menino de tal maneira que era quase impossível ver a criança. Em seguida, ele a afastou e o olhou com reprovação.  
— Você está de castigo, mocinho! De castigo nos próximos meses! Anos! Quando ficar velhinho e não conseguir mais andar, quem sabe eu te tire do castigo. E eu disse quem sabe. Vai ter que andar na linha, mocinho.   
O menino o olhava sem entender nada.  
— Você não é meu pai. Não pode me botar de castigo. - Respondeu petulante. Não tinha esquecido que ninguém lhe respondera na conversa mais cedo. Ainda estava chateado.  
— Não sou — Magnus concordou — , mas posso ser se você também quiser.  
— Mesmo?  
— Sim. - Respondeu sorrindo e o menino foi correndo lhe abraçar.  
Alec se aproximou e abraçou os dois.  
— O que foi isso no seu braço, Jace?  
— Uma mordidinha.  
— Um lobisomem te mordeu?! - Isabelle perguntou espantada.  
— É, mas foi sem querer. - Jace deu de ombros.  
— Eu já limpei a ferida, não se preocupem. Foi bem superficial. - Alaric explicou.  
Gretel, que até então observava, fez um barulho que parecia claramente uma risada debochada, mas ninguém poderia ao certo afirmar isso, exceto os outros lobos.  
— Melhor manter um pouco de distância deles, Jace.  
— Por quê? Eles são tão fofinhos! - Ele falou e foi apertar o rosto da loba, esfregando seu rosto no focinho dela. — Ela é minha preferida. O nome dela é Gretel e ela é linda, não é? - o menino abraçou o pescoço da loba, com um sorriso enorme.  
— Opa, vampiro babá na área. - Simon se identificou quando entrou. — Cadê meu padawan preferido? Meu D… - Correu e tirou o menino de perto dos lobisomens.  
Jace quando viu que estava longe, já ia voltando para o lado dos lobisomens.  
— Nada disso. É perigoso. - Simon segurou o menino para que não fosse na direção deles.  
— Vê como fala, defunto! - Gritou um lobisomem que estava sentado na última mesa.  
— Melhor ficar aqui, Jace. - Alec apoiou o vampiro. Não estava gostando daquela aproximação.  
— Que tal irmos? Você precisa de um banho.  
— E comida. Não está com fome, filhote?  
— Não, a Gretel me trouxe pra comer aqui e a gente comeu um montão. - Ele apontou para um prato no chão, com restos de frango frito.  
Magnus torceu o nariz quando viu que tinham deixado o menino comer no chão como um animal.  
— Ele quem levou o prato até lá e quis dividir com os outros. Eu juro! - Levantou as mãos quando viu os olhos do feiticeiro ficando amarelos como os de um gato.  
— Vamos, Gretel. Vamos pra casa. - Jace foi até a loba enquanto os outros discutiam. — Vou te mostrar meu quarto. Tem dragões nele e tem o meu Fofinho também. E tem o Presidente Miau, mas não confie nele. Ele pode te jogar de lugares altos também.  
— Não pode levá-la, Jonathan. Já falei que a minha casa não é um hostel. Pare de convidar todo mundo para morar lá.  
— Mas ela é o meu bichinho de estimação. Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro e eu a amo.  
— Errr...ela não é cachorro, padawan.  
— Claro que é.  
— Ela é um lobisomem, Jace.  
O menino olhou para Gretel sem entender, mas não arredou o pé de perto dela.  
A loba então bufou e se transformou em humana novamente. Uma humana extremamente nua.  
— Vá para casa, moleque. - Resmungou de mau humor ao ir em direção à parte interna do restaurante sem pudor algum.  
Em nenhum momento ela hesitou ou fez qualquer menção de se despedir do menino que parecia arrasado pela sua cachorrinha não ser de fato uma cadela, e aparentemente sequer suportá-lo.  
Magnus abriu um portal e passou com o menino nos braços, que a essa hora já chorava.  
Isabelle passou em seguida e Alec ficou para agradecer Alaric por encontrá-lo e cuidar dele até que chegassem.  
— Simon?  
— Pode ir, eu vou andando depois. - Simon respondeu, encarando a porta por onde Gretel tinha passado instantes antes.  
— Tem certeza?  
— Tenho sim. - Virou sorrindo para Alec, que acatou e foi embora pelo portal que se fechou atrás dele.  
Simon virou em direção à porta novamente sem o menor vestígio do sorriso de antes e encarou a porta novamente e depois os lobisomens do salão.  
— Sabe, eu entendo que não vão com a minha cara, ou com a de qualquer outro vampiro. Até que não gostem de shadowhunters, mas iludir uma criança indefesa é demais até para vocês. É coisa de vilão de filme.  
— Vá com calma aí, defunto.  
— Vá com calma o caramba. - Simon se alterou com o parceiro de Luke. — O menino saiu daqui chorando por causa da babaquice de vocês.  
— Não o obrigamos a fazer nada. Foi tudo ideia dele. Ele quem ficou brincando o tempo todo.  
— Ele nunca tinha visto um lobisomem transformado antes!  
— Pare de drama, vampiro. Ele é filho de Valentim. Era um shadowhunter, só encolheu. O que ele mais viu foi lobisomens na vida.  
— Até ajudou a me sequestrar antes. - Gretel interveio. — Devia ficar agradecido de eu não tê-lo comido no jantar.  
— Ele é filho dele sim, mas é só uma criança indefesa. Não tem culpa do pai que tem, e sequer lembra de antes. Ele é meigo e leal.  
— E burro por confundir um cachorro com um lobisomem. - Ela retrucou, fazendo alguns rirem. Alaric não foi um deles. Ele parecia pensativo.  
— Talvez seja burro por amar tão facilmente alguém como você que acha engraçado quebrar o coração de criancinhas.   
Simon olhou para todos que ostentavam sorrisos debochados e suspirou balançando a cabeça.  
— Quer saber? Deixa para lá. - Comentou, deu as costas e foi andando em direção à saída.  
— Você se acha tão superior, defunto. - Gretel rosnou, indo atrás dele. — É tão monstro quanto nós.  
— Não. Posso ser um defunto como vocês dizem, mas ainda tenho noção do que é certo e errado. Do que é decente. Virar um vampiro não me fez perder minha humanidade. E iludir uma criança pequena é errado, não é algo que uma pessoa decente faça. É monstruoso.  
A loba de cabelos brancos não esboçou qualquer reação quando viu o vampiro indo embora.  
— Está bem? - Alaric perguntou ao se aproximar da garota.  
— Odeio esse cara. - Ela respondeu com raiva antes de suspirar. Ele só colocou a mão em seu ombro e ambos voltaram para dentro do restaurante.

***

No dia seguinte, Jace ouviu um barulho atrás da porta de entrada e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, abriu a porta.  
Para sua surpresa, deu de cara com a moça de cabelos brancos do dia anterior, a que não era um cachorro.  
Os dois se olharam por um tempo, até que ela desviou o olhar e empurrou uma caixa enorme cheia de furos para o menino.  
— Aqui.  
Ele quase deixou a caixa cair porque era pesada.  
Ela o ajudou a segurar e abriu, e um cachorrinho colocou a cabeça para fora, balançando o rabinho freneticamente.  
Jace sorriu de uma orelha à outra e abraçou o bichinho contra o peito.  
— Você disse que queria um cachorro. - Explicou sem graça. — É uma garota.  
— Está falando com quem, Jace? - Simon perguntou ao abrir mais a porta e deu de cara com a loba.  
Ele olhou o cachorro e o rosto corado de Gretel e sorriu.  
— Olha o que eu ganhei, Si!  
— Muito legal. Já agradeceu, padawan?  
O menino deu o cachorro nas mãos do vampiro e abraçou as pernas da loba que parecia querer fugir dali.  
— Muito obrigado, Srta. Gretel. Eu amei.  
Jace então pegou o cachorrinho das mãos de sua babá, e correu para dentro do loft para apresentar seu novo bichinho para os outros.  
— Isso não muda nada. - Gretel rosnou.  
— Não mesmo. Ainda te acho babaca. - Ele disse e sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir de volta.


	20. Eu te amo tanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Jace ama, ele realmente ama

Jace estava muito feliz mesmo com sua nova companheira Gretel, sua cachorrinha, e fazia questão de incluí-la em todas as suas atividades.  
— Sabe que ela vai te matar quando souber que foi você quem sugeriu dar o nome dela para a cachorra, não é? — Isabelle perguntou ao vampiro, que deu um sorriso de uma orelha à outra.  
— Yeap.   
O problema é que todas as suas atividades eram realmente todas as atividades. Ele levava a cachorra quando ia ao banheiro, quando tomava banho, quando dormia, quando assistia televisão e até quando comia. E isso foi fofo num primeiro instante, mas não demorou para que se tornasse um estorvo.  
— Jonathan, não divida sua comida com a cachorra. — Magnus chamou a atenção do menino.  
— Mas ela tá com fome. — Ele respondeu e deu outra garfada para o bichinho.  
Magnus jogou as mãos para o alto e olhou para Alec, que estava até então totalmente alheio ao que se passava ao seu redor.  
Isabelle lhe deu um cutucão quando viu que o irmão não estava percebendo sequer o olhar maligno que o namorado lhe lançava.  
Alec olhou para ela sem entender, e quando ela indicou o menino, ele fez uma careta de nojo.  
— Não dê comida para a filhote com o seu talher, Jace. Isso é nojento!  
— Não é nojento. Ela é um filhote que nem eu. - O menino respondeu  
— Os dois são até loiros! — Simon comentou brincando indicando o menino e a filhote de Golden Retriever, arrancando uma gargalhada de Asmodeus.  
Jace lhe sorriu agradecido, já Magnus direcionou seu olhar maligno para ele.  
— Não está ajudando. — Alec lhe disse sem o menor vestígio de humor.   
— Sou pago para tomar conta dele. A criação é por conta de vocês. — Retrucou e se encolheu quando Magnus o olhou. — Só brincando, chefinho. Padawan, coloca a filhote no chão.  
Jace suspirou triste e obedeceu.  
— Como?! Como ele faz isso? — Alec se revoltou ao ver que Jace obedecia o vampiro sem pestanejar, mas ignorava quase tudo que ele ou Magnus pedissem.  
— A força é fraca em você. — Simon explicou e Jace concordou.  
— Ele só gosta mais de você. — Alec retrucou de mau humor. Sentiu-se traído.  
— Não! — Jace negou. — Ele é diferente. Você é meu...meu…  
Alec o olhava na expectativa.  
— Irmão, filhote?  
— Ma ele namora você e você é o meu pai.   
— O nome disso é incesto. — Asmodeus abaixou o diário que lia e explicou. Depois voltou a ler.  
— Sério, pai? Essa foi a sua contribuição?  
— Disponha, filho. — Respondeu, fazendo Simon e Isabelle abafarem o riso.  
— Pode me chamar de Parabatai.  
— Mas não somos mais, aquele homem mau roubou minhas runas.   
— Ainda somos família.  
— Sim, mas quem é você na família? Você namora o meu pai.  
A pergunta o pegou um pouco desprevenido.  
— Sua nova mãe? — Simon resmungou, fazendo todos rirem exceto o próprio Alec. — Cara, não me olhe assim. Não consigo evitar falar demais. É patológico.  
— Seu irmão é realmente estranho enquanto você estiver pequeno, filhote. — Concordou Magnus. — Que tal um segundo pai? Ele te ama e também cuida de você como eu. — Sugeriu, fazendo o menino abrir um sorriso gigante.  
— Então, vou chamar de pai. Você é o papai e ele é o pai. — O menino concordou entusiasmado. — Eu não tinha nenhum, e agora tenho dois. — Falou animado para Simon.  
— Tá chovendo pai. - Ele concordou.  
— Não sei se gosto disso. Três entram e três saem, lembram? Não podem me deixar para trás. — Isabelle reclamou.  
— Ninguém está te deixando para trás, Izzy. Você acabou de ganhar um sobrinho.   
— Fato. Aceito. — Ela aceitou. — Prepare-se para ganhar uma tia babona, Jace.  
— Que nojo.  
— Ele tem nojo de você, e não da cachorra. Como se sente? — Simon, perguntou para a shadowhunter, e ganhou um soco no braço em resposta.  
Jace, ignorando totalmente os dois jovens se estapeando ao seu lado, começou a comemorar.   
— Eu tenho dois pais, uma cachorra, uma tia…  
— A cachorra tá primeiro na lista. — Provocou Simon, de novo, arrancando risinhos à mesa.  
— Pelo menos eu estou na lista.  
— Golpe baixo, shadowhunter.  
— E tem o vovô e o Simon.  
— Vovô? — Magnus estranhou.  
— É. O melhor vovô do mundo! — O menino comemorou, e Asmodeus abaixou o diário que lia para piscar para o menino, e voltou a ler.  
— Nisso tenho que concordar. Nunca vi um avô com tanta paciência para brincar quanto ele.  
— Obrigado, Simon.  
— Eu provavelmente vou queimar no inferno por falar isso, mas é o que penso.  
Asmodeus abaixou o diário pensativo.  
— Vai mesmo, mas prometo que reservo a melhor suíte — depois da minha — no meu castelo, já que você é o meu humano preferido.   
— Sério? Valeu, cara.  
— Imagina.  
— Vai dar meu quarto para ele?  
— Faz uns 600 anos que não vai para casa, filho. A fila andou. Supere. — E voltou a ler.  
— E eu estou na lista, senhorita. Bem no final, mas estou. — Falou, vitorioso para a shadowhunter.  
— E sem nenhum título.  
— Não é da família. Não é mesmo, Jace? — Alec tripudiou.  
O menino pareceu não entender.  
— Ele não é seu pai, ou seu tio. Não são ligados. — Ele explicou melhor.  
— Ele cuida de mim. — Simon sorriu debochado para ele.  
— É pago para isso.  
— Mas ele me ama. E eu o amo também. — O vampiro concordou com o menino.  
— Ainda não faz dele família. — Alec rebateu, ganhando um olhar enviesado do namorado. Sua cisma com Simon estava indo longe demais.  
— Mas quando eu crescer a gente pode namorar que nem vocês. Aí ele vai ser da família, não é?  
— Exatamente, filhote.  
— Viu só? Sou um futuro membro. — Simon se gabou para Isabelle que sorriu.  
— E aí a gente vai casar, e ter muitos filhotinhos.  
— Não acho uma boa ideia encher a casa de cachorros, padawan.  
— Não cachorro, criança.   
— Não vai ter crianças com ele, Jace. Eu te proíbo.  
— Vou sim. A gente se ama e vai ter um monte de filhote. — O menino retrucou.  
— A gente se ama muito, Alec. Aceite isso. — Simon fez coro.  
— E aí a gente vai poder fazer sexo também.  
— O quê?! — O vampiro perdeu o sorriso na hora. Parecia horrorizado, assim como todos à mesa.  
— Eles que falaram que só quem se ama muito pode fazer, então a gente vai poder também. Eles fazem o tempo todo. — Apontou para Magnus e Alec que não poderiam estar mais vermelhos.   
Asmodeus teve um ataque de riso, tentou esconder com o diário, mas ainda era possível ver seus ombros mexendo.  
— Só não pode fazer um clube do livro porque isso é algo rui…— A voz do menino foi abafada pela mão do vampiro.  
— Acho que chega desses assuntos, Padawan. Você está quase infartando seus pais.  
O menino olhou para os dois e estranhou. Ambos estavam vermelhos, mas enquanto Magnus parecia só encabulado, Alec tinha uma veia saltada na testa e parecia que explodiria a qualquer segundo.  
— Mas é só sexo.  
— Jace! — Alec esbravejou. — Mais um pio e estará de castigo por um mês. Fui claro?  
— Mas…  
— Está de castigo! Vá para o seu quarto.  
O menino pareceu confuso do motivo, mas acatou. Levantou e foi cabisbaixo para o seu quarto. Gretel o seguiu de perto, abanando o rabinho.  
— Ele está certo, sabe? É só sexo.  
— Ele é uma criança. Não é um assunto próprio para a idade dele. — Alec retrucou.  
— Ele não disse nada demais. Ele não tem culpa de você ser tão travado.  
— Não disse mesmo, Alec. Ele é uma criança. Não deve nem ter noção do que estava falando. — Sua irmã apoiou o Demônio Maior.  
Magnus segurou sua mão acalmando-o.  
— Talvez eu tenha extrapolado um pouco. — Alec admitiu ainda um pouco bravo.  
— Ou um muito, cara. Ele só estava brincando. E eu também. Ele é uma criança.  
— Uma criança que vai crescer um dia. E não quero você perto dele quando esse dia chegar, vampiro.  
— Você não vai querer ninguém perto dele, irmãozão.  
— Exato, Izzy! Ninguém vai se aproveitar dele de novo.  
— Alguém fez algo com ele? — Asmodeus perguntou com seus olhos de gato à mostra.  
— Lógico que não. Ele só tinha uma vida sexual bem ativa. — Isabelle negou veemente. — Ele que é ciumento. — Apontou para o irmão, e se levantou. — Vou ver como está o Jace. Não deve ter entendido nada, tadinho. — Saiu e Simon se levantou em seguida.  
— Com licença. — Falou ao seguir Isabelle.  
Um silêncio incômodo se instaurou na sala, até que o anjo caído decidiu quebrá-lo.  
— Tanto humano no mundo e você tinha que escolher esse, filho?

***

— Jace? — Isabelle o chamou quando bateu na porta de seu quarto.  
O menino estava sentado na sua cama de dossel acariciando sua cachorrinha que tinha a cabeça deitada em sua perna e sequer se virou quando foi chamado.  
— Como o seu quarto ficou lindo. Não tinha visto ainda. — Ela elogiou, tentando arrancar alguma reação do menino.  
Simon fez uma careta quando olhou na direção do menino e usando sua velocidade, correu até ele.  
— Não chora, padawan.   
— Ele ficou bravo comigo. — Jace falou e começou a chorar mais ainda.  
— Não, não. Não foi com você, padawan. Foi comigo. — Simon tentou explicar.  
— Alec só entrou no papel de pai um pouco demais, Jace. Ele não está bravo, mas talvez não seja bom falar sobre esses assuntos na frente dele de novo. — Izzy explicou, enxugando o rosto do menino, que fungava. — Talvez seja melhor conversar só com Magnus, na próxima vez.  
— E só quando você for maior. É muito cedo para se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa.  
— Mas eu te amo. — O menino falou, fazendo os adultos sorrirem.  
— Eu também te amo, padawan. — Simon o abraçou.   
— Vai amar mais ainda se você parar de chorar. — Izzy sugeriu, sorrindo e o menino enxugou o rosto.  
— A gente ainda vai poder casar quando eu crescer?  
— Não acho que vá lembrar que eu existo quando crescer. — O vampiro riu, não levando a sério o que o menino falava.  
— Vou guardar você no meu coração para sempre. — O menino respondeu.  
— Está gravando isso?  
— Claro. Acho que é só você que pode juntar material de chantagem? — Isabelle riu.

***

Jace continuou no seu quarto até à noite quando Alec foi chamá-lo para jantar.  
— Ainda tá bravo comigo? — O menino perguntou, ao dar a mão para seu pai.  
— Não, não com você.  
— Tá bravo com o Simon? Ele é bonzinho.  
Alec pensou em inúmeras opções de como explicar o porquê da sua irritação, mas nenhuma parecia boa o suficiente para explicar para uma criança de cinco anos.  
Como explicar que o adulto Jace tinha uma relação um tanto estranha com o vampiro, uma animosidade que virou respeito mútuo, e que provavelmente evoluiria para uma amizade ou quem sabe algo mais depois que ele tinha descoberto que Clary era sua irmã, se Jace não tivesse sido raptado por Valentim?  
Tinha uma tensão ali que Alec não gostava. E gostou menos ainda quando Jace lhe confidenciou que não era exatamente hétero.  
E que, talvez num futuro, essa tensão sequer existisse, já que agora Jace cresceria próximo ao vampiro, que continuaria jovem até que o outro atingisse a maioridade. Talvez esse amor se pudesse se modificar com o tempo e os dois se apaixonassem.   
Sentiu um calafrio ao pensar nos dois juntos no futuro.  
Não sobreviveria a isso.  
— Você tem que me jurar, Jace. — Ele abaixou e segurou o menino pelos braços.  
— Jurar o que?  
— Jurar que nunca vai se apaixonar por esse vampiro, que nunca vão casar, namorar ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Acho que eu não aguentaria.  
O menino pareceu triste.  
— Mas eu amo o Simon.  
Alec abaixou a cabeça derrotado. Aquela fala foi como uma faca em seu coração.  
— Ele me dá sorvete quando o papai não está prestando atenção.  
— Só por isso? — Alec riu da lógica do menino.  
— Ele faz chocolate quente também.  
— Eu te amo, Jace. — Ele pegou o menino nos braços e o encheu de beijos no rosto.  
— Eu te também, pai.  
Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando ouviu ser chamado assim pela primeira vez.  
— Ainda estou de castigo?  
— Ah, sim. Por toda a vida. Nada desses assuntos com o meu pequeno Jace.  
— Mas pai…  
— E vou atirar uma flecha em qualquer um que queira te namorar. — Falou, fazendo o menino rir.  
— Do que estão falando?  
— Ele vai atirar em quem me namorar, papai.  
— Vou tomar uma flecha? — Simon brincou.  
— Bem no peito. — Alec respondeu maldoso, e o vampiro deu um sorriso nervoso.  
— Podia ser no bumbum. Ia ser engraçado.  
— Achei que me amasse. — Simon o acusou.  
— Amo sim, mas seria engraçado.

***  
No dia seguinte, todos se arrumavam para o funeral de Jocelyn.  
Magnus estava extremamente nervoso ao ter que pisar e ainda levar Jace novamente ao instituto.  
— Não vai acontecer nada, Magnus. Aldertree está em Idris já. Lydia está no comando de tudo.  
— Nem sei porque concordei em ir. Não acho uma ideia.  
— Estou pronto! — Jace falou animado ao entrar no quarto e exibir as roupas que escolheu.  
— Jonathan — Magnus começou calmamente, levando a mão à têmpora. — , o que houve com o terno que escolhi para você?  
— Vovô disse que eu devia usar uma roupa que gostasse e fosse confortável porque funerais de humanos eram chatos e demorados demais. E eu gosto dessa aqui. — Explicou.  
— Mas o que tem demais na roupa? — Alec perguntou, ao sair do closet e dar de cara com o menino que tinha um casaco super colorido com capuz com desenhos que imitavam escamas. — Por que está vestido de dinossauro?!  
— É dragão. Dinossauro é coisa de bebê.  
— Você não pode ir assim, Jonathan.  
— O vovô disse que eu podia.  
— Seu avô manda em Edom. Aqui quem manda sou eu. Vá já trocar essa roupa..  
— Mas é linda!  
— Jace, você não pode ir assim no funeral de um shadowhunter! Seria extremamente desrespeitoso. — Magnus o olhou pensativo.  
— Mas tem até uma cauda. É fofinho. — O menino retrucou, mostrando a cauda na parte de trás do casaco e que chegavam quase aos joelhos do menino. Ele realmente parecia uma dragãozinho com o casaco e suas pantufas com garrinhas.  
— Eu resolvo isso, Alexander. — Magnus falou e Alec saiu do quarto.  
— Não quero trocar de roupa.  
— E nem vai. Pode ir com essa mesmo.  
— Jura?  
— Sim. E leve o Fofinho se quiser também.  
— E a Gretel?  
— Não abusa, filhote.  
E assim, naquela manhã, todos foram para o funeral por um portal previamente autorizado por Lydia.  
Nenhum deles prestou atenção quando o menino deixou sua mochila deliberadamente aberta para a cachorrinha entrar, e depois fechou-a lá dentro levando-a consigo.


	21. Limites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec e Magnus percebem o quão difícil é criar uma criança sem repetir as atitudes de seus pais.  
> Asmodeus se vê numa difícil situação ao descobrir as respostas que procurava.

Jace estava entediado, extremamente entediado.  
Seu pai estava certo, funerais não eram festas. Apesar do ambiente lotado, ninguém ria ou dançava. E a música que tocava de fundo na cerimônia era simplesmente de doer.Se não fosse o focinho de Gretel lhe cutucando as costas de tempos em tempos, ele já teria dormido em pé há tempos.  
Não entendia como seu eu adulto poderia fazer parte daquilo. Todos tão certinhos, uniformizados com aquelas roupas brancas engraçadas. Eram chatos demais, e não tinham nada a ver com seu eu pequeno.  
Não, Jace Bane não era chato como eles. Jace Bane brilhava, assim como seu pai que se destaca da multidão com suas roupas pretas e maquiagem.  
O menino acenou feliz para o pai, e achou estranho quando Magnus abaixou o rosto aparentemente envergonhado.  
Não entendeu porque Alec fazia movimentos com a mão embaixo do pescoço.  
Olhou para Clary, mas ela só o olhava com irritação. Até mesmo Simon lhe negava algo com a cabeça. O que realmente, ele não tinha ideia.  
Por isso, ele decidiu sair daquele altar, para desespero de seu pai que tampou o rosto.  
E só aí algumas risadas abafadas foram ouvidas quando ele desceu de lá, e arrumou sua mochilinha, que deu um latido.  
Magnus correu para lhe buscar quando viu Alec vindo em sua direção com o rosto meio vermelho.  
Jace não entendeu muito bem o porquê da pressa, mas tentou acompanhar o pai.  
— Não acredito que veio ele veio vestido de dinossauro. — Ele ouviu um shadowhunter que ele não tinha ideia de quem era comentar em tom de fofoca com outro.  
— É dragão! — Corrigiu.  
— Não fale tão alto, Jonathan.  
— Mas ele falou errado.  
— Aqui não é lugar para isso. — Falou, andando às pressas com o menino até a saída da sala.  
Não demorou meio minuto para serem seguidos por Alec.  
— Você tinha uma única coisa para fazer, Jace. Uma!  
— Não exija demais do menino, Alexander. Ele é só uma criança. — Magnus se meteu.  
— Eu só pedi para ele ficar quieto. Só isso.  
— Ele só tem cinco anos!  
— A cerimônia não começou não faz nem quinze minutos! E ele não ficou parado um segundo sequer. Parecia que estava dançando lá.  
E nem Magnus conseguiu argumentos para defendê-lo aí, já que realmente o menino não parou um minuto quieto no altar.  
Ora ele se balançava para os lados dançando uma música que só ele ouvia, ora batia as mãos, ou até mesmo saía passeando pelo altar, tentando espiar os outros cadáveres.   
Magnus achou até fofo, mas Alec e os outros shadowhunters não partilhavam da sua opinião.  
— Ele é pequeno, Alexander.  
— Sério que irá usar essa desculpa para tudo o que ele faz, Magnus? Ele precisa de limites.  
— Eu imponho limites. — Retrucou e lançou um feitiço na sala, para impedir que ouvissem a discussão ficar a cada instante mais acalorada.  
— Claro que impõe. É por isso que ele está vestido de dragão em meio a um funeral!  
— Ele é pequeno! — Ele falou novamente e Alec jogou as mãos para o alto.  
— Pelo Anjo, Magnus! — Esbravejou, e passou as mãos pelo rosto depois de suspirar. — Eu falei que era importante ele se vestir de acordo, não falei?  
— Deve ter mencionado. — Respondeu sem graça, não encarando os olhos do namorado.  
— E no entendo aqui está ele com um casaco de dinossauro e as pantufas que usa em casa!  
— Nem tinha notado. — Comentou ao dar de ombros.  
— É dragão! Não é dinossauro!  
— Quem liga, Jace?! Não é branco. Não é a roupa que falamos para você usar! Você desobedeceu de novo.  
— Não é para tanto, Alexander. — Magnus tentou intervir novamente quando viu que o menino ficou sentido, e seus olhos já brilhavam.  
— É sim. Ele nunca obedece, Magnus. Nunca. Só o Simon. — Disse com despeito. — E eu tô cheio disso.  
— Alexander!  
— Não me venha com Alexander, não. É sempre assim. Nós somos os pais dele até segunda ordem, não somos? Ele tem que ter limites, ele tem que nos obedecer. — Falou, e deu um tapa na mesa, assustando o menino que começou a chorar.  
Só com o choro é que Alec se deu conta que extrapolou um pouco no discurso inflamado.   
— Deveria ficar envergonhado, Alexander. Cobrar uma criança desse jeito é demais. Você reclama dos seus pais e faz exatamente a mesma coisa.  
Alec até se sentou para conseguir processar o comentário.  
O sangue sumiu de seu rosto quando se deu conta de que era verdade. Ele parecia sua mãe com seu jeito autoritário de ser.  
Poderia ter falado de um jeito melhor, se expressado melhor, ter sido mais delicado.  
Não tinha a mínima necessidade de ter feito o menino chorar.  
Sua ânsia de exibir sua nova recém reunida família talvez tenha colocado uma pressão desnecessária em tudo aquilo.  
Talvez tivesse exagerado.  
— Não chore, meu filhote. — Magnus abraçou o menino que soluçava em seu ombro de tanto chorar até que ouviu um latido e simplesmente congelou.  
— Jonathan Bane! Não acredito que trouxe a cachorra! O que eu disse sobre isso?!  
Talvez não tivesse.  
O menino fungou e enxugou o rosto.   
— Não trouxe.  
— Mentir é feio, Jonathan!.  
— Não estou mentindo. Ela que se trouxe sozinha!  
— É você quem está levando a mochila!  
— Porque ela não sabe! É uma cachorra!  
Magnus bufou de raiva e se virou para Alec.  
— Talvez você esteja um pouco certo. Ele não têm muitos limites. — Concedeu.  
Alec observou o menino sentado no chão, tirando a cachorra da mochila e em seguida dois pratinhos. Um ele encheu com um copo de água do seu copinho e o outro com um pouco de ração que levou embrulhada num papel, deixando claro que a cachorra até poderia ter entrado por conta própria na mochila, mas todo o resto tinha sido cuidadosamente planejado pelo menino.  
— Ok. Ele não tem limite algum. — Magnus admitiu, ao se sentar ao seu lado.  
— Nunca teve. — Alec comentou. — Achei que dessa vez podia ser diferente.  
— E pode. Nós vamos dar um jeito.  
— Acha mesmo?  
— Com certeza.   
— Como?  
— Não sei. Nem sempre mágica ajuda. Pergunta para o Google. — Deu de ombros e foi exatamente o que eles fizeram.

***

Acontece que o Google tinha realmente boas ideias, assim como alguns episódios online de Super Nanny.  
E foi isso que deixou Jace de castigo por cinco minutos, um para cada ano que tinha, num cantinho nomeado de “Cantinho do pensamento” que consistia em nada mais que uma almofada do banco depositada no chão.  
Como na pequena parte que assistiram online, Jace não gostou nem um pouco da ideia de ser ignorado por tanto tempo, ou de recomeçar a contagem cada vez que saía do lugar, desobedecendo aos dois.  
Ele gritou, esperneou, chorou, mas no final ficou no lugar parecendo a criança mais infeliz da face da Terra.  
Ao fim dos cinco minutos, ele teve autorização para sair depois de pensar no que fez e pedir desculpas sinceras aos dois.  
Dizer que ambos não ficaram um tanto mexidos com o menino que fungava infeliz abraçado aos dois seria mentira, mas tinham que ser firmes porque não queriam que Jace crescesse e se tornasse um adulto rebelde e inconsequente novamente.  
— Alec — Maryse o chamou após abrir a porta, procurando seu filho. — , gostaria de falar com você. — Falou de forma ríspida. — Magnus. — Cumprimentou o namorado do filho no mesmo tom.  
— Maryse. — Magnus respondeu, abraçando o menino que se virou para encará-la.  
O feiticeiro pensou ter visto uma pequena rachadura na armadura de gelo que ela usava ao ver o menino, mas descartou tal ideia segundos depois.  
— Filho? — Asmodeus o chamou, a adentrar a sala também com uma expressão inocente. — Você perdeu a melhor parte.   
— Não sabia que estava aqui. — Magnus estranhou. Seu pai não tinha vindo com eles.  
Viu então que Asmodeus olhava discretamente para Maryse e teve que segurar uma risada debochada. É claro que ele só tinha aparecido por conta dela.  
— Você é? — Ela perguntou, encarando-o.  
— Asmodeus, pai do Magnus.  
— Asmodeus? — Ela repetiu, arqueando ligeiramente uma sobrancelha. Tinha reconhecido seu nome.  
E o modo como ela o dizia e não tinha fugido de medo era encantador.   
— Mas ele prefere ser chamado de Príncipe do Inferno, Senhor de Edom, mãe. — Alec a informou, não gostando nem um pouco do sorriso galante de seu sogro.  
— Mas você pode me chamar de Asmodeus, mãe do Alexander. — Deu um sorriso charmoso e uma piscadinha para ela, que riu baixo, sem graça.  
— Maryse. — Ela lhe estendeu a mão, e o anjo caído a segurou, mas ao invés de apertá-la se curvou e a beijou.  
Ela ficava linda ruborizada.  
— Ela é casada! — Alec reclamou, puxando a mãe de perto do demônio.  
— Alec! — sua mãe lhe chamou atenção quando estavam um pouco mais distantes. Ela parecia sem graça com a grosseria do filho. — Isso foi desnecessário.  
— Ele vai viver. É imortal. — Respondeu sem paciência, e ela revirou os olhos. — Você veio falar comigo. O que queria?  
— Ah, sim. Max está chegando nos próximos dias e como seu pai não poderá vir e eu estarei bem ocupada com assuntos da Clave, eu quero que você se encarregue da festa de comemoração da primeira runa do seu irmão.  
— Por que eu? Por que não pede para Izzy?!  
— Porque você é o meu primogênito e tem seus deveres e responsabilidades.  
— Se não percebeu, o seu primogênito já está cuidando do seu outro filho. — Apontou para Jace que brincava com Gretel que Magnus segurava. — Se é que lembra que ele um dia foi o seu filho.  
Asmodeus fechou os olhos quando ouviu aquilo. Olhou para ela para ver sua reação, e sua admiração só cresceu quando viu que ela não se deixou balançar, apesar de provavelmente ter ficado extremamente magoada com aquela acusação.  
— Tenho certeza de que Magnus dará conta dele sozinho por alguns dias. Não me desaponte.  
Quando ela ia em direção à porta, Asmodeus — sem pensar duas vezes — estalou os dedos, fazendo Jace tropeçar e cair na direção que ela passava.   
Antes que qualquer um dos presentes pudesse reagir, ela amparou o menino antes que ele pudesse se esborrachar no chão.  
— Tudo bem? — ela perguntou ao ajudá-lo a ficar em pé de novo.   
Na demora do menino em responder, ela decidiu checar por si só, e quando não achou nada arrumou sua roupinha e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.  
— Você é linda. — O menino lhe disse e seu sorriso aumentou.  
— Crianças não mentem. — Asmodeus comentou ao segurar os ombros de Jace. — Já agradeceu à ela por te ajudar?  
Jace o olhou e negou. Em seguida se virou para ela e lhe deu um abraço forte.  
— Obrigado. — Agradeceu ainda abraçado a ela que pareceu surpresa pelo carinho espontâneo do menino.  
Ela levou os braços e o abraçou também.  
— Disponha, meu menino. — Ela lhe disse, se levantou e em seguida saiu.  
Asmodeus pôde ver os olhos dela marejados.  
— Que história é essa de fazer meu filho cair? Quer ser jogado no limbo?! — Magnus esbravejou assim que Maryse se afastou.

***  
À noite, todos já estavam de volta ao loft, e Asmodeus se encontrava em frente às grandes portas do terraço, perdido em pensamentos.  
Tinha acabado de ler os diários de experiências de Valentim e encontrou ali as respostas que precisava, mas agora que as tinha não sabia como agir.  
Ithuriel, um de seus irmãos,vinha sendo mantido preso por anos, e seu sangue foi o que tornou possível que Jace se tornasse o primeiro anjo nascido na Terra.   
Não o único, de acordo com os diários. Havia outro, uma menina. Clarissa, filha de Valentim. Porém, ela era diferente.  
Asmodeus a observara durante o funeral e não sentia nela a mesma conexão que em Jace. Talvez pela idade, ou talvez ela não tenha tido a mesma quantidade de sangue de anjo que Jace. Ou talvez, porque a vida tivesse sido muito mais gentil com ela do que com seu neto, e ele secretamente a odiasse por isso. Era impossível dizer.  
Sabia que não era prudente deixar seu irmão no mesmo lugar, já que nada impediria o humano irritante — que se achava Deus — de tentar criar mais anjos e demônios, mas se o libertasse talvez ele notasse a presença de Jace ao seu lado e o tentasse destruí-lo. E Asmodeus sabia que não permitiria que isso acontecesse.   
E toda a frágil paz, se é que poderia chamar disso, dos últimos milênios estaria em cheque. Sabia que não poderia vencer uma guerra contra o céu. Não tinham mais números como antes.   
Eram poucos, porém livres. Era melhor que todos continuassem reinando no inferno do que servindo no céu. E se colocasse isso em risco, sabia que seria caçado pelos seus irmãos de ambos os lados.  
— O que tanto pensa aí? Acho que nunca o vi tão compenetrado. Consigo sentir o cheiro de fumaça da cozinha. — Magnus o provocou, mas não surtiu muito efeito. — Não está escrevendo no seu querido diário hoje?  
— Eram de Valentim.  
— E você só fala isso agora?!  
— Precisava de respostas. Deve lê-los agora. — Aconselhou e voltou a encarar a paisagem da janela.  
O feiticeiro ficou tenso.  
— O que tem de tão horrível sobre Valentim aí?  
— Nada sobre ele, só sobre o que fez.  
— Sobre Jonathan?  
— Sim.  
Magnus bufou e cruzou os braços.  
— Não seja misterioso. Desembuche logo. Está me deixando preocupado.  
— É o sangue de Ithuriel que corre nas veias do seu pequeno Jonathan.  
— E por que ele deu?  
— Não deu. Foi tomado dele.  
— Como Valentim conseguiu roubar o sangue de um anjo no céu?!  
Quando Asmodeus permaneceu calado, Magnus percebeu que Ithuriel não estava no céu.  
E isso era muito pior que a ameaça que Valentim representava.  
Eles estavam ferrados.


	22. Uma troca justa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os ânimos seguem exaltados enquanto planejam seus próximos passos na guerra que se aproxima, e nem todos dos grupo partilham das mesmas ideias.  
> Asmodeus age e Valentim faz sua aparição.

Assim que soube da existência dos diários de Valentim, Alec chamou a irmã, que por sua vez trouxe Clary para checar todo o conteúdo. E assim um pequeno time formado somente com o grupo foi formado não oficialmente.  
O instituto e a Clave não tinham ideia ainda daquele material, e só teriam acesso a ele quando eles soubessem exatamente do que se tratava para evitar que informações fossem negadas a eles.  
Asmodeus tinha sumido sem dar qualquer explicação, deixando Magnus ainda mais neurótico com o conteúdo daqueles diários, e apesar de Simon querer muito ajudar no que é que fosse que eles estivessem procurando não podia, tinha que distrair Jace que insistia em cercar a todos e tentar ler os diários.  
— Você nem sabe ler, Jace. Deixa isso para os adultos. Vamos ver um filme. — Simon o puxou pela mão, mas ele se soltou, ofendido.  
— Eu sei ler sim! — E cruzou os braços, emburrado.  
— Vá para a sala com ele, filhote. — Magnus pediu, sem muita paciência depois de ler alguns horrores pelos quais o menino passou, mesmo antes de completar a idade que tinha agora.  
— Mas eu quero ficar com você. — Jace retrucou manhoso, como sempre fazia.  
E se tivesse feito isso em qualquer outra hora ou situação Magnus provavelmente teria achado super fofo, mas não naquela hora.  
— Vá para a sala já, Jonathan! Não é hora para brincadeira! — O feiticeiro falou num tom muito alto e intimidador que não lembrava em nada o bem humorado Magnus.  
O menino se encolheu com medo, mas não se mexeu. Só encarava o pai como se não o reconhecesse.  
— Jace, vá para a sala. — Alec pediu também. Ele parecia exausto com o que lia e não tinha passado do primeiro ainda.  
— Vem, padawan. — Simon tentou puxar o menino pela mão novamente, mas ele não queria ir.  
— Não, Si.  
— Jonathan! VÁ. PARA. A . SALA! — Magnus mandou, soltando uma energia vermelha que empurrou o menino na direção que queria. Parecia irado, com seus olhos de gato mirados na porta que se fechava violentamente e separava os ambientes.  
Não demorou um segundo para que ouvissem o choro do menino. Simon correu para acudi-lo.  
— Não precisava jogar o menino na outra sala. — Isabelle ralhou com o feiticeiro, mas levantou as mãos em rendição quando ele a olhou furioso.  
— É melhor ir vermos como ele está. — Clary comentou, ao puxar a amiga e sair apressadamente para a outra sala.  
— Eu sei que você está possesso, Magnus. Eu também estou, mas temos que manter o foco e o nosso foco agora é descobrir o que diabos Valentim fez.  
— Ele torturou o menino e mais outro por anos a fio. Todos esses são a mesma coisa! — Ele gritou, jogando o diário que lia em cima da pilha que ainda restava. — Experiências de uma mente demente!  
— Eu sei que não é algo agradável de ler, mas precisamos saber do que se trata para podermos formar um plano.  
— Eu tenho um plano. Quer ouvir? Vamos matar o Valentim!  
— Matar? Simples assim?  
— Simples assim. Usamos os diários para procurá-lo e o matamos!  
— Ele tem centenas de seguidores, Magnus. E não sabemos onde estão, como se organizam. E se o acharmos no meio de todos eles? É morte na certa.  
— Eu só preciso de um segundo, Alexander. Um segundo para arrancar a espinha desse imundo e mandar sua alma para Edom. — Vociferou.  
— Ele tem a Espada da Alma, Magnus. Precisamos de um plano melhor.  
— Não tem plano melhor, Alexander. Ele precisa morrer e pagar por tudo que fez.

***

Quando Simon entrou na sala, Jace estava agachado próximo a mesinha de centro, com a mão na testa, chorando.  
Porém, não era um choro para manipular seus pais a fazerem o que ele queria. Ele realmente estava chorando. E não é um choro bonito. Seu rosto estava vermelho, o nariz escorrendo e ele fazia uma careta de dor.  
O vampiro logo se agachou junto a ele para examiná-lo, e viu o enorme galo na testa do menino.  
— Caramba, Jace.  
— Tá doendo.  
— Claro que está. Parece que tem um gêmeo parasita saindo da sua testa! — Falou, fazendo o menino chorar mais ainda. — Não chora, eu tô brincando.  
— Para de beliscar o menino, Simon. — Isabelle provocou quando viu o menino chorando.  
— Ei, eu não fiz isso. Já estava assim quando eu cheguei.  
— Vem cá, meu amor. — Ela abriu os braços e logo o menino correu para ela. — Não foi nada. Só um susto, tá bom? — Disse depois de examinar sua testa.  
Mas Jace não se acalmou e continuou chorando.  
— Você tinha que crescer, Jace. Sério. — Clary comentou, revirando os olhos para o drama todo.  
— Muito maduro, Fray. Falar para uma criança crescer para não te perturbar.  
— Não é nada disso. — Ela suspirou. Estava cansada dos últimos dias, e em nada lembrava a menina sorridente de antes. — Ele realmente precisa crescer, voltar a idade dele. Vocês viram os diários e o que Magnus comentou sobre Ithuriel. Estamos no meio de uma guerra. Precisamos dele.  
— Ou você precisa?   
— Como assim, Izzy?   
— Até quando pensou que ele era seu irmão, você não deu a mínima para ele. E agora que acabou de descobrir que ele não é seu irmão consanguíneo que que ele volte a ser um adulto? Não é hora para pensar em namorar.  
Simon viu que Jace ainda chorava, e não tinha se dado conta do que Clary falou.  
— Eu vou levá-lo lá para dentro. — O vampiro pegou o menino em seus braços e saiu com ele em direção aos quartos. Não queria que ele ouvisse aquela discussão.  
— Não seja ridícula, Izzy. Precisamos do Jace. Ele é o melhor de nós.  
— Você está se iludindo. Ele não tem mais as runas, Clary. É um mundano.  
— Um mundano com sangue de anjo. Se eu consigo desenhar runas que ninguém nunca viu, talvez ele consiga fazer algo também.   
— Só está esquecendo um pequeno detalhe: nem os feiticeiros conseguiram desfazer o feitiço que o transformou numa criança. Não tem como fazer.  
— Eu posso fazer uma runa.  
— Está de brincadeira?! Você vai matá-lo!  
Clary cruzou os braços pensativa.  
— Talvez o povo da floresta possa ajudar. Eles tem mágica também. Outros tipos de mágica.  
— Está louca se acha que algum Seelie vai nos ajudar com essa sua ideia maluca.  
— Talvez Meliorn possa nos ajudar. Ele sabe ir para outras realidades, talvez conheça algo.  
— Meliorn é leal à sua rainha, Clary. Ele não vai nos ajudar.  
— Nós só saberemos se tentarmos.

***

Asmodeus caminhou pelo farol onde sabia que seu irmão estava. Seus passos eram lentos, mas decididos.  
Sabia o que tinha que fazer.  
Não demorou muito para que o encontrasse preso por correntes como um cachorro.  
Parecia velho e fraco.   
— Irmão. — Ithuriel o reconheceu assim que o viu.  
— Me pergunto como conseguiu ser aprisionado por um mero humano. Acaso se apaixonou por ele como Raziel, o hipócrita? — Asmodeus perguntou ao agachar e observar as correntes, dando um olhar inocente para o irmão. — Devo esperar algum sobrinho novo e uns instrumentos bobos surgindo com alguma fábula ridícula para justificar nephilins por aí?  
— Ainda sentido por isso, irmão?  
— Pelos meus filhos terem sido caçados como monstros, só para milênios depois os dele serem permitidos e abençoados? Já superei. — Respondeu sarcástico.  
— Não guarde ódio ou rancor. O perdão é chave. Por isso você e os outros ainda estão lá embaixo. — Ithuriel comentou quando Asmodeus o libertou da primeira parte da corrente.  
O Príncipe do Inferno parou o que estava fazendo e o olhou com raiva.  
— O Pai te ama e eu também, tenha certeza disso.  
— Está certo, irmão. O perdão é a chave.  
Ithuriel pareceu surpreso com a admissão.  
— E eu espero que me perdoe. — Asmodeus tocou seu rosto com uma mão, enquanto transpassou seu tórax com a outra.  
Suspirou e fechou os olhos quando a forma corpórea de Ithuriel explodiu em milhares de pequenas luzes.

***  
Era uma tarde agradável e Iris estava novamente no parquinho sentada com as mães e observava sua pequena Madzie brincando com seus amiguinhos.  
Estava tão distraída com a conversa entre as mães que não notou quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado.  
— Foi difícil de te achar, doutora. — A mulher recém-chegada falou, olhando para as crianças no parquinho.  
A feiticeira a encarou. Não a reconhecia.  
— Nos conhecemos?  
A mulher sorriu lhe causando um arrepio.   
— Estou ofendido que não tenha me reconhecido. Me faz duvidar da sua capacidade, Iris.  
A feiticeira olhou em direção ao parquinho e não viu sua querida Madzie.  
Ela andou até mais perto, procurando-a, e se virou para a mulher que a acompanhou.  
— O que quer, Valentim?  
— O que todo pai quer, Iris. Seus filhos por perto.   
— Uma troca? Madzie por eles?  
— Uma troca, tem a minha palavra.


	23. Quando a tristeza se instala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tristeza age de várias formas modificando a vida de todos, afastando alguns e aproximando outros.  
> Simon se vai, mas Asmodeus volta.

Na manhã seguinte, quase toda a casa estava fechada por cortinas grossas, como era de costume depois que o vampiro se mudou para lá.  
Magnus e Alec estavam na cozinha tomando o café que Magnus conjurou, quando Simon entrou com Jace no colo e travou.  
O feiticeiro bufou e fez um floreio com a mão indicando que ele entrasse e revirou os olhos.  
Alec só balançou a cabeça e estranhou quando Jace escondeu o rosto no pescoço do vampiro.  
— Está tudo bem, padawan. Ninguém está bravo. — Simon falou, ao depositar o menino numa das cadeiras para poder começar a servi-lo.  
O menino abaixou a cabeça, não encarando nenhum dos presentes. Sua franja comprida escondia seus olhos.  
— Você precisa realmente aprender a escutar, Jonathan. E não ficar discutindo o tempo inteiro e desobedecendo. — O feiticeiro comentou com a voz dura ao bebericar seu chá. Ainda estava de péssimo humor, e ter passado a noite em claro lendo aqueles terríveis diários não ajudou em nada.  
— Aqui. Quer ajuda para cortar? — o vampiro ofereceu quando o menino pareceu um tanto letárgico quando viu a panqueca em seu prato.  
— Ele sabe cortar, não é um bebê. — Alec chiou e o vampiro deu um sorriso fraco para o menino e foi servir um pouco de O negativo para si.  
Pouco tempo depois, Gretel achou seu dono e começou a latir, pedindo atenção. Jace, não querendo que ela fizesse barulho, a pegou no colo e deu um pedaço de panqueca para ela .  
— Não dê comida de gente para ela, filhote. Ela vai passar mal. Se não está com fome, então saia da mesa. — Magnus comentou, sem nem sequer olhar na direção do menino.  
Jace começou a chorar baixinho, enquanto beliscava o café da manhã. Não parecia mais com tanta fome.  
Alec, trocando um olhar com Magnus, que parecia respirar fundo tentando ignorar a cena, decidiu intervir.  
— Sem drama a essa hora, Jace. Se não quer comer direito, então pode sair.  
O menino então hesitou um pouco, incerto do que fazer, mas saiu. Seu prato ficou na mesa, quase que intocado.  
— Por que estão fazendo isso? — Simon perguntou depois que o menino saiu. — Por que estão descontando nele? Ele não fez nada.  
— Não é pago para educá-lo, vampiro. Deixe isso com a gente. — Alec resmungou.  
— Jogar crianças pela casa agora é educar? Não deixá-las comer é educar?! — Simon se levantou e perguntou alterado.  
— Não o joguei pela casa, só o retirei da sala.  
— O retirou da sala com a força do seu ódio e ele bateu a cabeça numa mesa. E nenhum dos dois sequer foi ver como ele estava. Ele chorou a noite inteira achando que vocês o odeiam! — O vampiro falou, jogando as mãos para cima. — E agora quando eu finalmente o convenci a vir comer algo, vocês o expulsam e não o deixam comer! Se ser a babá quer dizer compactuar com esse tipo de comportamento abusivo, então eu me demito. — Ele completou, pegou uma fruta da mesa e saiu da cozinha em seguida.  
Magnus ficou em choque com o que ouviu. Nunca faria ou compactuaria com algo assim. Crianças eram extremamente queridas para ele que nunca poderia ter filhos biológicos.  
Admitia que talvez pudesse ter sido rígido demais com o menino, mas nunca o destrataria.  
— Ele não sabe o que fala, Magnus. — Alec falou quando viu o namorado se levantar irritado da mesa.  
Quando Magnus não parou, ele o seguiu.  
O arqueiro ainda tentou segurar o braço do namorado quando chegaram no quarto do menino e ouviram vozes baixas, mas não conseguiu.  
Magnus abriu a porta com tudo, assustando seus ocupantes.  
E quando Jace se virou para a porta, o enorme hematoma em sua testa foi a primeira coisa que viu.  
Simon estava certo. 

***

— Tem que comer algo, padawan. — Simon descascou a banana que pegara da mesa oferecendo ao menino que chorava abraçado ao seu bichinho de pelúcia.  
O menino continuou a chorar, e negou com a cabeça.  
— Vamos lá, eu consigo ouvir sua barriga roncando daqui.  
— Eles não me amam mais.  
O vampiro secou as lágrimas do menino, ou tentou, já que elas continuavam a cair.  
— Não fale assim. Eles te am…— Foi interrompido pela porta que se escancarou.  
Sem pensar duas vezes quando viu a expressão furiosa de Magnus, Simon pegou o menino — que encarava os pais — no colo.  
Deu uns passos para trás quando os dois tentaram se aproximar.  
— Alto lá.  
— Não tinha se demitido, vampiro?  
— Com certeza. — Simon concordou e o menino abraçou seu pescoço, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro quando Magnus se aproximou.  
Simon o olhou apreensivo quando o feiticeiro se aproximou, e teria recuado ainda se não estivesse já tão próximo da parede.  
Magnus pareceu triste quando foi checar a testa do menino, mas ele se aconchegou ainda mais no vampiro escondendo o rosto totalmente em seu pescoço.  
O feiticeiro saiu então do quarto. Alec pôde ver que ele tinha os olhos marejados.  
— Devia ir arrumar suas coisas, vampiro. — Alec comentou, ao pegar Jace dos braços dele na marra.  
O menino ainda chorou, mas o arqueiro o abraçou, acalmando-o.  
— Vai ficar tudo bem, Jace. Estou aqui com você.

***

No fim da noite, Simon carregou o carro com suas coisas e se despediu de Jace, que chorou de soluçar ao achar que ele iria sair no sol novamente.  
— Não fique assim. Estaremos sempre juntos mesmo que não fisicamente próximos, padawan.  
Ele estava ajoelhado, na altura do menino quando levantou seu dedinho. Jace o olhou sem entender.  
Simon então pegou a mão do menino, fazendo-o imitar a mesma posição e entrelaçando seus mindinhos.  
— Promessa de mindinho é o tipo mais sagrado que existe, padawan. Nada pode quebrar.  
— Eu te amo. — Jace soltou seu dedo e lhe deu um abraço.  
— Também, moleque. — Simon respondeu sorrindo e se levantou. — Até. — Falou para Magnus e Alec, com bem menos entusiasmo.  
Magnus apenas suspirou quando a porta do loft se fechou.

***

Clary e Isabelle, depois de andar horas, finalmente encontraram Meliorn.  
E como Izzy já previra, ele não seria capaz de ajudá-las. Não havia nenhuma magia Seelie que pudesse reverter o feitiço jogado em Jace.  
— Eu disse que seria tempo perdido, Clary.  
— Mas nós tínhamos que tentar. Um shadowhunter treinado como Jace seria extremamente útil contra Valentim. — Ela justificou. — Mas eu agradeço pela atenção mesmo assim Meliorn. Espero que possamos contar com você na guerra que se aproxima.  
— Se assim minha rainha desejar. — Ele respondeu e Izzy lhe lançou um olhar enviesado à Clary.  
Quando elas saíram do reino das Fadas, Meliorn não hesitou em contar o que descobrira a sua rainha.  
Ela ficou feliz em saber da vulnerabilidade do filho preferido de Valentim. E pensando em usá-lo em seus planos, ordenou:  
— Traga-o para mim.

***

Na madrugada, Magnus se levantou quando viu que Alec estava em sono profundo.  
Indo até a sala, pegou o telefone e ligou para Raphael, explicando o que ocorrera mais cedo com Simon.  
— Não sou babá, papá.  
— Sei que não, meu garoto. Mas peço que olhe por ele, não quero que ele saia ao sol novamente. Ajude-o.  
— Achei que ele fosse a sua babá.  
— E era, mas não gostou do que viu e saiu. Ele foi bem correto, devo admitir.  
— Como assim?  
— Eu não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo aqui, Raphael. Com você foi mais fácil, você era maior, entendia tudo, era fácil conversar, mas com o Jonathan…  
— Ele é um niño, tenha paciência. Ainda estão se adaptando uns aos outros. Essas coisas levam tempo. Conosco foi assim também.  
— Não parece.  
— Talvez a idade tenha lhe batido à porta, e por isso não se recorde direito. Nós levamos meses até começarmos sequer a conversar sobre as coisas mais básicas.  
— Não sou tão velho.  
— E eu não sou um vampiro. — Raphael riu, e Magnus o acompanhou. — Fique tranquilo, cuidarei daquele vampiro irritante.  
— Eu agradeço.  
— De longe. Bem de longe.  
— Obrigado. Se cuide.  
— Você também, papá.  
Magnus quase deu um pulo quando se virou para colocar o telefone na base e deu de cara com seu pai, que o encarava.  
— Por onde estava?! Por que está com essa cara estranha?  
Não conseguia ver muito do pai, somente seu rosto que destoava totalmente do ambiente escuro da sala.  
Magnus estranhou quando ele não respondeu e se aproximou. Quanto mais se aproximava podia ver os detalhes da expressão de seu pai que parecia simplesmente furiosa.  
— O que aconteceu com você? — perguntou ao acender a luz.  
— Isso. — Asmodeus respondeu ao abrir as enormes asas de anjo que saíam de suas costas e ocupavam boa parte da sala, assustando seu filho que deu um grito e um pulo para trás.  
Não demorou três segundos para que Alec aparecesse na sala com sua calça de pijama e aljava.  
— Magnus? — Chegou, perguntando pelo namorado e com o arco pronto para atirar.  
Baixou assim que viu as enormes asas de anjo, e ficou encarando o sogro com uma expressão embasbacada.  
— Que brincadeira é essa?! Não é nem Halloween ainda e você decide que é uma boa ideia aparecer aqui no meio da noite fantasiado? Agora realmente não é hora, pai. Você não pode jogar uma bomba nas nossas cabeças com aqueles jornais e depois decidir que quer ir brincar de doces e travessuras.  
— Magnus. — Alec o chamou quando observou as asas mais de perto.  
— Não vem defendê-lo não. Ele não tem ideia do meu nível de estresse agora. Não estou com o mínimo de paciência para esse tipo de coisa e está faltando quase nada para eu jogar alguém no limbo.  
— Magnus. — Alec o alertou quando viu que a expressão de Asmodeus só piorou com as palavras do filho.  
— O quê?!  
Mas Alec não teve tempo de responder porque Asmodeus começou a brilhar absurdamente e um grito gutural saiu de sua boca, empurrando os dois para longe. Algumas janelas racharam, os espelhos próximos explodiram.  
Os dois não conseguiam se aproximar, nem sequer abrir os olhos direito. Seus ouvidos estavam quase estourando.  
Até que tudo parou.  
Quando abriram os olhos, viram Jace na frente de Asmodeus, segurando sua mão. Seus olhos brilhavam dourados, e eles podiam ver um pequeno par de asas em suas costas.  
Asmodeus se abaixou, e Jace enxugou seu rosto, fazendo sua expressão se abrandar instantaneamente.  
Os olhos de Jace voltaram ao normal e suas asas sumiram, e o menino se aconchegou em seus braços.


End file.
